Dropping In
by nherbie
Summary: The BAU catches a case involving surfers and they need to work with the local field agency as well as LAPD. Who might possibly be tapped to go undercover? My first crossover so be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Dropping in is a crime in the surf world. A drop-in is where a surfer catches a wave without having priority, i.e. there is already a surfer on the wave.

I got this from google because I have absolutely NO idea about ANYTHING to do with surfing but I do like to watch others doing it!

Disclaimer: While I would prefer otherwise, I own none of the NCIS:LA or Criminal Minds characters.

~.~.~.~

Chapter 1

Quantico, Virginia

Aaron Hotchner entered the conference room to find his team already there and waiting for him. He sat in his normal seat and opened the file in front of him. "What do we have Garcia?" He asked.

Penelope Garcia moved to the front of the table and picked up the remote for the plasma. She clicked a button and a picture appeared on the screen. "This is Steve Campbell. He was a semi-professional surfer who was found dead at a well-known dangerous surfing location in California just over five weeks ago. His battered and bruised body washed up on the shore. A piece of his surfboard was still attached to his leg when they found him, by something called a surf leash. It was considered to be an accidental death."

Hotch frowned and said "So why is the BAU being called in on this?"

Garcia continued "A friend of Campbell's, another surfer by the name of Jeff Harper, insisted that Campbell would never surf at this location. That he knew it was dangerous and preached to the younger surfers about staying away, insisting that it was suicide. At first, the police dismissed him as a grieving friend but he managed to talk the coroner into doing additional tests. A tox screen showed a large amount of scopolamine in his system. That led the coroner to take a closer look and she found that there were older bruises under the ones sustained during his drowning. She changed her initial findings from accidental death to homicide."

Reid interjected "Scopolamine is a drug made from the barrachero tree in South America, also known as the drunken binge tree. It's supposed to temporarily inhibit a person's free will choices, making the victim a willing subject of the person who has administered the drug, doing anything they're told, even when it goes against their basic beliefs. It's becoming a very popular date rape drug."

"Still doesn't explain why the BAU is being asked to investigate." Countered Hotch.

"I'm getting to that." said Garcia. "LAPD started an investigation but didn't find much at first. One of their analysts started doing a search for like deaths and found another case in Hawaii where the surfer was found to have scopolamine in his system. At this point, the FBI field office in L.A. took jurisdiction over the case." She threw another picture up on the plasma and it now started to make sense to the team.

"Understandable as the case now crossed state lines." Hotch commented.

"Exactly. However, the L.A. field office hasn't made any headway and last week, another surfer was found in L.A. The same coroner was assigned to the case and was suspicious. She did a tox screen and found the same scopolamine." Again she threw a third picture up on the board.

"Well, our killer definitely has a type." Said Derek.

"Yes. As the L.A. office hasn't had much success, the director has requested that we assist them in finding the killer. I did a search on like parameters and found this." She again hit the remote and five more pictures appeared on the screen. "Based on like body types and where they died, these men match the parameters. All experienced surfers who died while surfing dangerous locations in the last seven years, in locations ranging from Tahiti to Hawaii to the coast of Mexico up to California. These have been classified as accidental deaths and some might be, but the coincidences might indicate otherwise." She put the remote on the table.

"Ok people. Wheel's up in thirty. We're going to L.A." Hotch said. The group rose and headed out the door.

~,~,~,~

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

Lt. Roger Bates was frustrated. He had no desire to be at the L.A. FBI headquarters at 10 AM with no idea as to why he was there. He had plenty to do at his own division of the LAPD. The feebies had given him no indication at all as to why he had been called down here. He walked up to the reception desk and said "I was told to ask for Senior Agent Jonas Ambrose. My name is Lt. Roger Bates, LAPD." He showed his badge and the man behind the desk nodded and began to tap away at his computer. While he waited, he compulsively listened in to the conversations around him. Next to him, a group of people walked up to the desk and flashed FBI badges.

The man who was obviously in charge said "BAU Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, here to see Senior Agent Ambrose." The fact that these people were here to see the same agent caught Bates's ear and he blatantly eavesdropped.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner, you're expected. You and your team should take the center elevators to the fourth floor. Someone will be waiting for you."

Bates turned back to the desk when he heard similar instructions addressed towards him. He was handed a visitor id card and followed the team of FBI agents to the elevator, trying to be inconspicuous and see what he could overhear. Unfortunately, this group was professional and circumspect, giving away nothing. They all exited the elevator on four and found another agent waiting for them.

"Agent Hotchner, Lt. Bates?" She asked.

Hotch raised his hand and looked around, seeing the lone stranger from the elevator also raise his hand. This must be the Lieutenant the woman was looking for. The group moved through the glass doors behind her and were led to another agent who was waiting for them. Bates was less than impressed. He'd read about Agent Ambrose in a couple of Deeks's NCIS case debriefs. In one, the man hadn't come off as the brightest bulb in the box and had seemed more concerned about his career rather than the actual case at hand. NCIS and his detective had not been happy with the way he ran the case. He tried to remember the specifics of it. Something to do with a bomb, a marine and a waitress. The other case had something to do with Ambrose's phone being hacked as a way into the FBI classified database, if he was not mistaken. Neither case had given Deeks a good impression of the man and he'd been vocal enough about it for the cases to stick in Bates's memory.

The group paused and Agent Ambrose puffed up and said "I'm Senior Agent Jonas Ambrose and I'm in charge of this case. Thank you for coming." Both the BAU agents and Bates heard the blatant lie in the man's words. He no more wanted the BAU here than any other law enforcement agency whose toes they'd stepped on in the past, same agency or not. Bates still had no idea why he'd been ordered to come here but couldn't suppress a feeling of satisfaction that the agent was experiencing the shoe on the other foot.

Ambrose motioned towards the conference room behind him and said "If you'll all come this way, I'll get you up to speed."

The group trooped into the conference room in question and Hotch began introductions. "I'm Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, SSAs Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau."

Agent Ambrose acknowledged them all and turned to the lone LAPD officer in the group. "Lt. Bates I presume?"

"That's me. Can I ask exactly what I'm doing here?"

Hotch looked at the man and frowned. "Am I to assume then that you aren't LAPD homicide?"

"No, LAPD undercover division." He held out his hand and Hotch shook it.

Both men turned to Ambrose and he indicated the pictures displayed on the plasma screen behind them. Bates turned his attention to it and sighed. Now he knew why he was here and he wasn't happy about it. The BAU agents only saw the same group of people they'd seen on the plasma in Virginia. Like body types and looks but obviously they'd registered with the police Lieutenant.

Bates sighed again and said "I'm assuming I'm here as his immediate superior at LAPD?"

Ambrose smirked and said "Yes, Lt. Bates. It's pretty obvious that he would be the best option to be brought in on this case."

Bates crossed his arms over his chest to indicate his displeasure at the situation. "You know the issues with this?"

Ambrose grimaced as he remembered his last interaction with NCIS. It hadn't ended well for him. Schooling his face into a look of indifference, Ambrose said "Yes, Lieutenant. I am aware."

The agents from Virginia exchanged confused looks and waited to see if they would hear anything that would clear up the murky waters of their current case.

"I'll call him but you need to know that if he's in the middle of another case with them, he won't be available to us."

Ambrose nodded. "I'm aware of that as well. I have it on good authority that they're between cases at the moment."

"You get to answer to that Ninja Assassin he reports to over there!"

Ambrose blanched and swallowed hard. He knew he was going to have to deal with Henrietta Lange at some point but had hoped that Bates would act as a buffer between them. However, it appeared that Bates was not willing to be the sacrificial lamb. He nodded his understanding and the Lieutenant pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other side to answer. When they did, the others in the room heard only Bates's side of the conversation.

"I have an assignment for you."

Bates rubbed the side of his face and looked at Ambrose who shook his head no. Ambrose wasn't completely stupid. He was well aware that the man on the other end of the phone would probably balk at helping if he knew that he, Jonas Ambrose, was involved. Until he found out that his 'people' were being murdered, that is.

"Nothing, you'll be briefed as soon as you get here."

"I can't tell you any more right now."

"Because I can't! I need you to meet me at the downtown headquarters of the FBI ASAP."

"Yes! FBI! Given the circumstances of the last six years, you of all people shouldn't be so against federal involvement in our cases!

"Okay, I'll see you in thirty. You tell that tiny tea sipping Svengali that the FBI is requesting this, not me!"

"Good. See you soon."

Bates shut off his phone and nodded to Ambrose. "He's on his way." He turned and looked at the screen where pictures of men who could be brothers to his best undercover operative were displayed. He had a bad feeling about this.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Deeks walked into the Mission and the first thing he noticed was that his girlfriend's desk was conspicuously empty. He sighed, he knew she was there; her car was in its normal parking spot. He paused when he saw Sam and Callen looking at him with identical expressions. Great, what exactly had Kensi told them? He walked to his desk and put his bag down. He looked at Sam and then at Callen.

"What?"

Sam shook his head and said "What happened? Kensi came in this morning, alone for the first time in years and when we asked where you were, she said maybe we should ask your other girlfriend and stormed off to the firing range. What gives?"

Deeks sighed heavily and sat down. "Damn it. This has gotten way out of hand." He looked up quickly, trying to read the two agent's faces. "You know I don't have any other girlfriends, right?"

Callen smirked and said "We figure you can barely handle the one we know about. We don't think you'd take on another one!"

Deeks wasn't sure if he should be pleased that they believed him or pissed that they thought he wasn't capable of juggling two women at the same time. Sam made his decision for him when he put a hand on his arm and said "Callen's just playin' with you. We know you'd never cheat on Kensi because you know you'd have to deal with us. Your well-honed sense of self-preservation would stop you from even considering it. So, what happened?"

Deeks grimaced. "We went out for dinner last night. Kensi wanted to go somewhere decent for a change and she picked the restaurant."

Callen interrupted with a sly "There's a shocker!"

Deeks raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he could continue now and Callen waved him on. "So, I was psyched to see she'd picked Toscano's over on Wilshire. I happen to know the manager there and figured we'd get great service as long as she was working, which she usually is."

"She? Is this some ex-girlfriend then?" Asked Sam, starting to feel like he knew what was coming.

"Kathy? No! Well, I mean, we went on two dates but decided that, while we liked each other, there was no attraction there. We've been good friends ever since. She has a steady boyfriend, in fact, I introduced them. Peter's an old friend from college and they've been together for a while now."

"But Kensi has never met either of them?" Asked Callen.

"No, we're all really busy. Kathy works insane hours at the restaurant and Peter's a real estate lawyer. Between their hours and the hours Kensi and I put in here, I've never had the chance to introduce them. Hell, we've barely met any of the other's friends. She only got to meet Kip because we went there on a case! Same with Ray. Last night would have been a good opportunity but it went downhill from almost the moment we stepped foot inside." He paused, remembering how things went down.

"Go on, we're all ears!" Sam prodded.

"It was busy and without a reservation there was no chance of getting a table. However, Kathy caught sight of me, came over, gave me a hug and got us seated immediately at one of the best tables. I introduced the two of them and she was nothing but nice to Kensi. However, she didn't get to stay and chat because it was so busy and when I turned to talk to Kensi about how great it was that we got seated, she was pissed. When I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me, kept saying nothing was wrong even though there obviously was something. In fact, she barely spoke to me throughout dinner even though I asked her multiple times. I suspected what it was but I wanted to hear her say it. I guess I got stubborn and refused to let her know who Kathy was to me if she was going to make assumptions." He stopped and ran his hands through his hair, his agitation ramping up as he relived last evenings' events.

He continued, "When we finished dinner and went to pay, we were told it was on the house, courtesy of the manager. I asked to see her, so we could thank her, hoping that we could clear the air at the same time. She was only able to come to the table for a few seconds. I planned on talking about Peter then but Kathy just swooped in, gave me another hug, a kiss on the cheek, said we didn't see each other often enough and that we should get together soon. I agreed, meaning her and Peter, me and Kensi, and she said 'call me' as she swooped back out, waving a goodbye to Kensi, who then wouldn't even talk to me on the ride home. I admit I got more than a little pissed off myself. I figured we'd talk about it once we got inside but, when I got out of the car, she rolled down the window, said if I was going to make dates with other women right in front of her, she was done. She said she was going to spend the night at her mom's and took off without letting me say a word! Just left me standing there with my mouth open. I've tried to call her at least a dozen times but she keeps rejecting my calls. So, there you have it!"

Sam just shook his head and Callen looked like he was having a hard time not laughing. "It's not funny you guys! Why do I feel like I need to apologize when she's the one who made assumptions without giving me the benefit of the doubt first?"

"Oh Deeks, you have so much to learn! Doesn't matter if she's in the wrong or not, you need to apologize. When she calms down and realizes that she jumped to conclusions, then it's time for her to apologize. Relationships are about give and take. Sometimes you need to take it, even when you don't think you should have to." Sam responded. Deeks frowned and looked at Sam for a couple minutes, Sam raised his eyebrows and he caved, nodding reluctantly. He stood up and was heading towards the firing range when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned at the caller id. This day was just getting better and better he thought as he answered it.

"Yeah, Bates. What's up?"

"What kind of assignment?"

"Come on Bates, give me something! What _can_ you tell me?"

"Why not?"

"FBI? What's the FBI doing in the middle of one of our cases?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Nice how 'as soon as I can' equals thirty in your book! And don't worry, I'll let Hetty know."

He hung up and looked at Callen. "I have to leave, now. Bates wants me down at the FBI field office ASAP. He wouldn't tell me why over the phone, just to get down there and to let Hetty know I was going."

"You know Kensi hates it when LAPD pulls you away from us. She's not going to be happy. In fact, I'm not all that happy myself." Callen said.

Sam added his two cents "When are you going to make the move, Deeks? Every time LAPD calls, you have to go running. It disrupts the team and puts you at risk."

Deeks shook his head; it was something he'd been mulling over for the last few weeks. As he and Kensi got deeper into their relationship, he hated being away from her and the knowledge that LAPD could do what they had just done, at any time, was weighing on him more and more. "I'll think about it. Right now I have to talk to Hetty, find Kensi so we can clear the air and get going." He headed towards their Operations Manager's office where he could see her reading some report or other and sipping her tea. Bates's words played back in his mind and he had to smile.

"Hetty?"

"Yes, Mr. Deeks?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"I just heard from Lt. Bates. He needs me for an assignment. One that apparently includes the FBI as I'm to meet him downtown at their field office."

Hetty frowned. "What kind of assignment?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

She sighed. "You know this would not be an issue if you'd just sign those papers I gave you."

"I'm considering it."

"Indeed?" She brightened up.

"Yes, but right now I have to go find Kensi to tell her I'm going and then head out. As soon as I know something, I'll let you know."

"Very well Mr. Deeks. Please, be careful."

"Of course."

He turned and headed to the firing range, expecting to find Kensi there. It was empty so he headed to the gym only to find she wasn't there either. He dug out his phone and called her. It went to voicemail right away, letting him know she'd rejected his call once again. He took a deep breath and started talking once her outgoing message ended. "Kensi, this is ridiculous. You have to know I wasn't making a date with Kathy! She's an old friend who's in a serious relationship with one of my college buddies. When she suggested getting together, she meant all four of us. I'm sorry I was stubborn and didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't believe you'd think that of me. I really wish you'd picked up! I just got called into LAPD for an assignment that's apparently going to require working jointly with the FBI. I have no idea what it's about or how long it's going to take." He took a breath and couldn't resist adding "When, or if, I can, I'll let you know how long I'll be gone." He paused again and knew he couldn't leave it like that. "I love you Fern." He said and hung up, heading back to the bullpen to gather up his stuff and head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

Deeks exited the elevator on the fourth floor of the FBI building, trying to figure out which pocket of his jacket to attach the visitors pass to so that it would be visible. Satisfied that he had it correct, he looked around for someone to ask where Bates was. A blonde agent quickly made her way over to him, asking if he needed any assistance. He smiled widely at her and said "Please! I'm looking for Lt. Bates from the LAPD. I was told to meet him here."

She looked at him blankly for a minute, completely forgetting that she'd been the one to lead the Lieutenant he was looking for to Agent Ambrose less than an hour ago. She stared at him, wondering if he had a girlfriend and how to ask. When he tilted his head at her, waiting for an answer, she blinked and said "Sorry. This way please. I'm Agent Miozza, Cammy." She held her hand out and he took it.

"Pleased to meet you Cammy. I'm Detective Marty Deeks, Deeks to most people."

She shivered a little as his voice struck a chord in her and the warmth of his hand sent a tingle all the way to her toes. She waved a hand towards the conference room, turning to lead him to it, putting a little extra sway in her hips. When she opened the door to let him in, she was disappointed when he thanked her politely and walked by without a backward glance. She sighed, figuring he was probably taken, the good looking ones always were, and went back to her desk, knowing she at least had something to daydream about if she got bored later.

Hotch saw the man exit the elevator through the conference room window and knew immediately that he was the one they were waiting for. He was a dead ringer for the men whose pictures were on the screen. He watched as the detective effortlessly charmed the agent who'd met them previously. He didn't remember her being quite that attentive to them when they'd arrived. He suppressed a smile as the shaggy haired man entered the conference room.

Bates had been watching as well, shaking his head as yet another woman fell all over herself, trying to get his attention. He knew the kid was aware of it but that he took it in stride, not giving anything away, especially now that he and his NCIS partner were involved on a personal level. When Deeks entered, he moved forward to greet him, hoping to minimize the antagonism that was bound to appear when his detective noticed Ambrose in the room. "Deeks, about time you got here."

"Hey, Lieutenant. Got here as fast as I could. What's this all about?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. Let me introduce you around. Everyone, this is Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD Undercover Division."

"Hey everyone. It's Marty or Deeks. Most people go with Deeks."

Bates indicated Hotch and said "These are agents from the BAU out of Quantico. This is Unit Chief SSA Hotchner."

"Hotch." He said as he shook the detective's hand.

"SSA Morgan."

"Derek."

"SSA Dr. Reid."

"Spence or Reid." Reid didn't put out his hand, he never shook when introduced and noticed that Deeks hadn't offered to even though he had with Morgan and Hotch.

"It's an honor to meet you, Spence. I read a paper you wrote on the pathology of the sociopathic personality disorder. Fascinating stuff." Reid smiled and nodded, pleasantly surprised.

"SSA Rossi."

Before Rossi could open his mouth, Deeks said "I'm a big fan of your books Agent Rossi. I hope you plan on writing more?"

"David and yes, I have ideas for several more books, _if_ I ever get the time to write them." They smiled at each other, both knowing their jobs didn't allow for much personal time.

"This is…." Bates continued on

Deeks interrupted him with "SSA Jennifer Jareau, the media face of the BAU. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Deeks had shaken each agent's hand as they were introduced, with the exception of Reid who he knew from looking him up after reading his paper, didn't ever shake hands. When they got to the last member of the BAU team, he smiled widely when introduced to her, his eyes sparkling. J.J. held onto his hand a little longer than necessary and Hotch thought it was probably a good thing that Will was back home with their kids. She finally blinked and said "Everyone calls me J.J. You seem to know a lot about us."

Deeks grinned at her. "I pay attention to everything that's going on in law enforcement around the country. You never know when something that's going on in Boston, might be related to something going on in L.A. Maybe now, maybe later. Also, I read a lot." He paused and said with a wink. "Plus, a beautiful woman shows up on my television screen talking cop shop? I sit up and take notice!"

J.J. blushed a little. Behind them Bates coughed into his fist and said "Kensi!" softly followed by another cough.

Deeks laughed and said. "Not to worry Lt. J.J. here is married and has at least one kid, baby if I'm not mistaken."

J.J. looked at him in surprise and Reid asked "How did you know that?"

"She isn't wearing her rings but there's a tan line there plus she has a little bit of baby spit up on her left shoulder."

J.J. looked down at the shoulder in question and said "Damn it, I thought I got that all off!" She looked back at Deeks and found herself grinning back at him.

Bates coughed again to get Deeks's attention, took a deep breath and said "And I think you know FBI Senior Agent Ambrose, LA field office."

The smile left Deeks face as he said "Ambrose." The temperature in the room went down a few degrees.

"Deeks." His response was every bit as chilly. Hotch and Rossi exchanged looks, both thinking that, from what they'd seen of the two, they'd prefer to side with the detective over the agent but would need to present a united FBI front if it came to a confrontation between the two men who obviously did not like each other. Deeks looked around the crowded room and was about to make a snarky comment about working this case with the agent who had clashed with his NCIS team in the past, when his eyes lit on the plasma screen. He frowned as he recognized some of the men.

Stepping forward he asked "Why're these men's pictures up here?" His eyes roved over them, recognizing several of the eight posted. He couldn't ignore the fact that they all looked so similar to him. He now had a pretty good idea as to why he'd been summoned here.

Ambrose, as the home agent, answered. "These men are all dead. Victims of supposed surfing accidents. The last two died in California and were found to have scopolamine in their systems."

Deeks interrupted him, pointing at the next to last picture. "Skeeter's dead? When?"

"Skeeter?" asked Hotch.

"Steve Campbell, aka Skeeter."

"He died five weeks ago. Why Skeeter?"

"If there was a mosquito within a ten mile radius of Stevie, it found him. He reacted badly to the bites; they'd itch like crazy and, when he scratched them, they'd swell up to the size of a dime, sometimes even a nickel. He used to joke that he used as much calamine lotion as sun block. Where did he die?"

Derek opened the case folder and said "Someplace called Mavericks?"

"Nope."

"Nope?" asked Rossi.

"There's no way Skeeter surfed Mavericks willingly. All surfers are thrill seekers by nature. You have to be to get up on a board with the power of all that water driving you towards the beach, but he wasn't reckless, overconfident or that scary good. Those are the only ones who surf Mavericks. Plenty of inexperienced surfers have died there. How'd they find out that he was drugged? Most coroners would just go with accidental drowning and call it a day."

"A friend of his convinced the coroner, a Dr. Carlyle, to do some extra tests. He had the same reaction to Campbell surfing at this place."

"Let me guess, Jeff Harper?"

"Yes. You obviously knew these people, yet you didn't know that Campbell died weeks ago?" asked J.J.

"My team and I have had back to back cases that we were working on pretty much 24/7. This is the first real down time I've had in weeks. I haven't had the chance to get to the beach to surf yet. I was planning on going this weekend. Most likely, someone would have told me then." He turned to look at Derek who still had the case folder open. "Did Rose find anything else?"

Derek asked "Rose?"

"Dr. Carlyle."

"You know the coroner and call her by her first name?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's kind of dating a co-worker of mine although I'm not really sure of the status of her and Nate's relationship these days. He…travels a lot…for work."

Derek shook his head, amazed at how many connections the detective had to this case, besides just his appearance. "Yes, she found older bruising under the new ones inflicted during his drowning, including ligature marks around his ankles. He was wearing something called a surf leash and it was originally thought that would cause the markings."

"Not on both legs. A leash is only attached to one leg and it's always the same one for the surfer. Any marks on the leg without the leash would've had to be made by something else." Deeks turned back to the board and looked at each person, with the corresponding name underneath. He paused at another. "You suspect Yellow Dog's death was a homicide as well?"

"Yellow Dog?"

"Jason Trentwood, aka Yellow Dog." He pointed at a picture in the top row of the earlier suspect deaths. "He died in Hawaii at Waimea Bay, another dangerous surfing spot. He was more reckless than Skeeter but a bunch of us still felt like it was off. He was a damn good surfer and was starting to make a name for himself. He'd placed fairly high in an event just before he died. We all felt like he wouldn't have taken a chance like that when he was so close to attaining a lifelong goal. I attended a memorial for him at Heavens and we talked about why he might've done it. We never thought it might be murder!"

"Okay, I have to ask. Why Yellow Dog?" asked Rossi.

"He always had a yellow lab. Even when he was just a kid. He had the same dog for years when I knew him. That dog went everywhere with him, all around the world to surf. Was he drugged as well?"

"We don't know. No blood sample was drawn as it was quickly determined to be an accidental death, that he drowned while surfing. Only three of the men on the board are known to have been drugged. Those are the three most recent. The others are ones with similar body types who died in similar surfing accidents. It could just be a coincidence. " Said Hotch.

"So, you think you have a serial killer running around drugging blonde surfers and making them surf in dangerous waters, hoping that they'll drown? Seems like there are better ways to kill someone."

This time Reid piped in. "Scopolamine is considered a mind control drug. The killer could use it to have his victim voluntarily go into the water at a dangerous location and surf poorly, practically guaranteeing that they'll drown, making it look accidental. It's only because of the perseverance of Jeff Harper that any connection between these deaths was made. "

"Is there any connection between the men other than that they surf and are similar looking?"

"None that we can find." Said Derek.

Ambrose, not liking the fact that the BAU agents were obviously taken with the scruffy detective, added pompously "We have our best people on it."

Deeks looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He knew damn well that, if the BAU team was here and LAPD was being allowed to participate, the case was going nowhere. "And how long have those people been _on it_?"

Knowing he'd painted himself into a corner, Ambrose responded but didn't answer the question "Our best people."

"Uh huh." Deeks turned and looked more carefully at the screen. He didn't know most of them personally but he recognized some of the names. "The guys whose names I know are all experienced, semi-professional surfers. They travel the world, following the surf and competing in events. They aren't at the level of a Laird Hamilton, but they usually came in in the money."

"You know this how?" asked Ambrose with a hint of condescension in his tone.

"I follow the surfing scene. Magazines, blogs, etc. It's also a big business." He frowned again as something started to come together in his mind, something that might match up with Yellow Dog and Skeeter. "Do you guys have any good data analysts? If not, I might be able to borrow one or two for a couple of hours." He hoped they didn't, he'd love to get the Wonder Twins and, by extension, his team at NCIS, involved in this case.

Derek smiled, already looking forward to seeing how the interaction between Deeks and Penelope went. "We have one of the best, if not _the_ best!" He opened his laptop and threw a video chat window up on the plasma, in the lower left corner. Deeks grinned when it was answered by a blonde woman holding a pen with some kind of feathers attached, wearing glasses that were color coordinated with her top.

"Go for the queen of all knowledge!"

"Hey baby girl." Said Derek.

"Hey my favorite cup of hot chocolate. What's shakin'?" She asked.

"I want to introduce you to someone who has a request for you. Penelope Garcia, meet LAPD Detective Marty Deeks." Derek moved out of the way to let Deeks move in front of the laptop.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Garcia!" He said with a big smile on his face, already sure that he and the FBI analyst would get along great, just by observing the way she and Derek Morgan spoke with each other. There was real affection between the two.

Penelope's eyes widened and she blurted out the first thing thought that came into her head. "Penuche."

"Excuse me?" Deeks's eyebrows shot up. Derek was trying hard not to laugh and the other members of the BAU watched carefully to see how the LAPD detective dealt with their unique analyst. They were all protective of Penelope.

"Penuche is golden, you're golden."

Deeks started to laugh and said "I don't think I've ever been compared to fudge before but I'm going to take that as a compliment. I think I like you Ms. Garcia!"

"Penelope, Detective Deeks. It was and I think I like you too!"

"A pretty name for a pretty lady! And it's Marty or Deeks, please."

"What do most people call you?"

"Deeks."

"Okay then, _Marty_ , what can I do for you?"

Deeks smile widened and his whole face lit up when she called him by his first name. Penelope lost track of what he was asking and had to request that he repeat it, blushing at having gotten caught mooning over him.

"Can you run a search on each of the eight men and see if any were about to, or had just finished participating in, any surfing competitions? Also, if they'd already done so, what place did they finish in, who sponsored the event and if there's any one surfer who was also competing in the same ones or any one company associated with all the events."

"For you, my newest love, I can do all that and so much more." Penelope teased him.

Deeks grinned back at her, bowed and said "Thank you my queen!"

Derek leaned over Deeks's shoulder to say goodbye and Penelope shook her head at the sight of the two of them on her screen. She surreptitiously screen captured them and said, "I've died and gone to heaven!" as she signed off.

Derek looked at Deeks and said "You have the Penelope Garcia stamp of approval. Welcome aboard!" He clapped Deeks on the shoulder and responded to the man's smile with one of his own.

Hotch had watched in amusement as the detective had charmed his way into an inner circle that few were allowed in. He thought about the things Deeks had requested Garcia look into and saw the pattern the man was trying to put together in the little time he'd been here. He was impressed. He moved forward and asked "What made you ask Garcia to look into that particular information?"

"I remember the last time I saw Skeeter, he was excited because he'd finished second in a local competition. He said he was going to try his luck with one of the national events, one that draws people from all over the world. I think it was sponsored by Ever Glow, a brand of high end sun screen. He was pretty confident that he could place high enough to win some significant cash or, at least, what's significant to the average professional surfer who pretty much lives day to day. The big name surfers, like Hamilton, make a ton of money through endorsements. He even has his own line of surfing equipment. The littler fish like Skeeter can make enough to get them through a few months, which means they can spend more time surfing and not working at some menial job. The more time they can spend surfing, the better they can become and the better their chances of placing or even winning the next event they enter."

"You sound like you envy them." Reid said.

"In a way, I do. These guys do something they love every day, with no one to tell them what to do. They get the thrill of riding a wave to the shore, the sense of accomplishment when they catch a big one and manage to not wipeout. There's an adrenalin rush when things are epic and you're there, not stuck at the mini mart or behind a desk somewhere. The satisfaction of executing a perfect punt."

"Seems like a life without any ties to anything substantial."

"Yeah, and that's the part I don't envy. They're always on the move, can't really put down too many roots unless they happen to be in the top 1% who make it big. Otherwise, it's just chasing one wave after another, trying to be better than the next up and comer in order to make some money, or ending up at some dead end job to pay the bills. It's a lifestyle that calls for a certain personality and that's not me. I enjoy surfing but I love my job and the life I've built for myself."

Ambrose again interjected, feeling left out of his own investigation. It was like the detective and the BAU agents had formed some kind of immediate bond that left him feeling like a high school kid looking in from outside the cool kid's clique. "Can we get back to the case?"

The smile left Deeks's face as he turned to the other agent. "By all means, Agent Ambrose. Can you fill us in on what the _best people_ have found so far?"

Ambrose narrowed his eyes at Deeks, not liking the tone. If it wasn't for the fact that he was ready made to work on this case, he would never have let the detective anywhere near it. He cleared his throat as he opened his mouth to fill in the gaps. He got as far as "We.." when the detective's phone rang.

Deeks pulled it out of his pocket and sighed went he saw that the caller id indicated that Kensi was finally calling him back. The love of his life had impeccable timing. He hit decline as he was in the middle of a briefing and surrounded by FBI agents, along with his LAPD boss, it was so not the time to hash out the events of the previous evening and this morning. He looked up from the phone to find Bates looking at him.

"Was that your partner?"

"Yup."

"And you declined it?" Bates asked incredulously.

"We're in the middle of a briefing, it's not appropriate to answer a personal call."

"Since when has that ever bothered you? You know she's going to be gigantically pissed at you!" Bates remembered back to the Carlton Fisk case when he'd interviewed Kensi Blye about Deeks, trying to figure out if Deeks was too invested in NCIS, even though his position had been eliminated, to work the case with him. She'd been pissed at Deeks then and he'd told him as much, saying that was one woman he would not cross.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"Oh kid, better you than me."

Reid watched the interaction between the detective and his lieutenant and saw mutual respect and a level of affection there. The more he saw of Deeks, the more he liked the man. He wondered if he'd ever consider becoming a federal agent, he certainly seemed bright enough. He'd love to know the reasons behind the obvious animosity between him and Ambrose.

Ambrose was again getting frustrated at not being able to continue the briefing, angry at the interruptions. He cleared his throat again and everyone turned to look at him. That was better. He began to list out the things that his team had uncovered, although none of it answered the detective's earlier line of questioning. They had interviewed known associates, friends and family and searched the homes of the two L.A. victims. None of it had turned up anything of use. The file from Hawaii had also been useless. The scopolamine was a dead end as it has become fairly easy to procure on the streets. They rehashed the known facts and got nowhere.

Derek's laptop pinged and he opened it, the video chat window requesting a response. He called Deeks over and opened it. The two men looked up at the plasma as the window showed Penelope waiting for them.

"Hello my lovelies!"

"Hey Penny Lane, what do you have for us?" Asked Deeks. Penelope grinned at him, pleased at the nickname.

"I have several things for you, Penuche. All the surfers competed in an event just days before their deaths and finished high enough to earn some money, although none of them so high that they earned the interest of any sponsors. There was one other surfer who was in each one of the same events and two companies that were associated with each one. One provided the food for the event and one had the contract to set up the grandstands. Nothing unusual showed up on any of them. I checked a little further and there's another event coming up in Baja California Sur, Mexico in a little over two weeks where the same surfer is registered and the same companies have the contracts."

"That's great baby girl." Said Derek.

Deeks said "I know that location, I've surfed there. Very clean!" He looked at Bates who shrugged. "Looks like I'll be going undercover as a surfer in Mexico!" He smiled at Penelope and asked "Can you backstop me?"

"Can I backstop you? Did Moondoggie love Gidget?"

"Someone's been doing their homework!"

"Just call me Wahine!"

Deeks started laughing, to the confusion of the others in the room.

"Penelope Garcia, I think I love you!"

"You know you do! So what name do you want me to backstop you under?"

"Marty Danvers."

"Will do." Penelope started typing and was surprised when the name came up with several fairly big surfing competition wins.

"I see this is not a new alias to you, my fine feathered detective?"

"Nope! I just need you to fill in the last few years. I haven't competed in any events since 2010. I had a change in circumstances and I didn't have as much time to compete."

Bates said "That's when…"

"Yup." Responded Deeks.

Hotch looked at Rossi, this was cementing the idea that there was more to this detective than they first thought. Things that they needed to know.

"What happened in 2010?" he asked.

"I became the LAPD Liaison Officer to the L.A. NCIS field office."

"Isn't the only NCIS field office in Los Angeles, OSP? They handle some of the more high level and dangerous cases for the Navy."

"That they do. I work for Hetty Lange, who I'm _pretty_ sure is the master of the universe. My team is one of the best NCIS has to offer."

Hotch could hear the pride in the detective's voice. "Anything else you'd like to share about yourself Deeks?"

"Let's see. Oh yeah, I passed the California bar so I'm licensed to practice law in the state. I was a Public Defender before I left to join the LAPD before I became the NCIS Liaison."

Lt. Bates interjected "Don't be modest Deeks." He turned and looked directly at Agent Ambrose. "He's also got the highest conviction rate of all undercover operatives in LAPD history. He was _handpicked_ to work for NCIS OSP by Henrietta Lange herself."

Hotch and Rossi both shook their heads, wondering what else the man who'd captured their team's attention would have to offer. Ambrose just looked on with the same sour expression on his face.

~,~,~,~

A/N - thanks to Honus47 for reviewing for all my mistakes. Any left are my own.

A/N2 - thanks to OhBuddy66 for reviewing to make sure the Criminal Minds characters aren't acting OOC.

YOU GUYS ROCK!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Okay, this one got away from me. Let me know what you think! Oh, and any mistakes in surfer lingo is all on me. I don't surf; don't know anyone who does and google only goes so far.

~,~,~,~

Chapter 3

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Kensi looked at the caller id and automatically hit reject without thinking about it. Within seconds, she wished she could take it back. She owed him more, she owed herself more and here she was, hiding out in the women's locker room like some hormone driven teenager. She sighed, knowing she owed him a big time apology. She'd way overreacted, but last night she'd blown up from something that had been building for a while, something he had no control over. She rested her chin in her hand as she sat on the locker room bench and thought through the prior evening's events. Nothing had gone as she'd planned from the moment they'd arrived at the restaurant. She'd gotten angry and stubborn. Unfortunately, there were times when he could match her stubborn for stubborn. She thought about the words she'd thrown at him as she'd left him standing on the sidewalk in front of their home. Her face burned a little with shame, knowing that no words were ever further from the truth.

Taking a deep breath, she checked her phone and found a new message. He'd stopped leaving them last night, just hanging up when she rejected his calls. She dialed her voicemail and started to replay the message. She bolted upright when she heard "called into LAPD" and was already running at full speed when she heard "FBI" and "I'll let you know how long I'll be gone." She bolted through the gym, startling two agents who were sparring, creating enough of a diversion that one was able to knock the other down and claim victory. She skidded into the bullpen, already knowing that she'd missed him when she saw his empty desk.

"How long has he been gone? When did he leave?" She panted.

Callen tilted his head at her and said. "He's been gone about ten minutes. Where the hell where you and what, exactly, was that all about this morning?"

Kensi sat down heavily in her chair and sighed. "A major screw up on my part, that's what that was."

Sam asked. "Care to explain? I thought you were over the whole jealous rage thing."

Kensi tried to organize her thoughts and then just went with what she was feeling. "It wasn't about jealousy." Both men raised their eyebrows at her, reminding her of her words to them that morning. "Ok, it wasn't about jealousy at first. Sometimes it _is_ nice being with the guy that other women hit on, even when you're sitting right there, knowing that he only has eyes for you, that they don't have a chance. Other times, it's a major irritation! I mean, come on! I'm sitting right here!" This was accompanied by much arm waving.

"And don't get me started on the fact that we can't seem to go anywhere, coffee shop, beach, food truck, restaurant….without running into some woman he knows! It's "Hey Marty!" here, "Hi Marty!" there, even "Hey Party Marty!" for god's sake!" using a syrupy tone of voice as she mimicked the women. She froze as soon as the last words left her mouth and prayed that neither man would pick up on what she'd just said. She should have known better, both were trained federal investigators, nothing got by them.

The two perked up, exchanged looks and turned back to her, saying in perfect unison and the exact same incredulous tone. " _Party Marty?"_

"Guys! Come on! Please? You can't tell him I told you that! I promised him I would never you tell you guys about that! He'll kill me!"

Sam grinned and said. "We'll think about it, _if_ you tell us how you stumbled on that one!"

Kensi sighed and related the incident. "A few months ago I was running on the beach. Deeks was riding his bike beside me, trying to convince me to stop running and go get breakfast with him. It was another one of those days where every other woman said hi and called him by name. I got the feeling he didn't even remember half of them. He was kind of adorable, actually, trying to come up with places he might know them from, brushing them all off as innocent passing acquaintances. I laughed it off until we passed a group of beach bunnies playing volleyball. One of them shouted out "Hey, Party Marty!" and when I looked to him for an explanation for that one, he couldn't come up with one, although he tried. He finally just said it was before he knew me and that he loved me."

Sam had to ask. "How did you respond?"

"I told him I loved him too."

Something in Kensi's voice made him add. "And?"

"And then I may have shoved him off his bike into the sand."

Callen shook his head. "Kensi, the guy has lived in L.A. all his life. He went from grade school all the way to college here, he was a Public Defender here, and he became a cop here. He's going to have met a lot of people over those years, some he'll remember, some he won't. He can't help that they tend to remember him better than he does them. The man can charm any female from infant to great-great grandmother without thinking about it!"

Sam chimed in. "Tell me about it! Michelle asks me about him with a certain smile on her face. Don't even get me started about what happens when we mention going out for an evening and getting a babysitter. First thing Kamran asks is if "Uncle Marty" can babysit with this dreamy look on her face! I don't like it! Not one little bit!"

Callen looked over at Sam quickly, feeling a surprising hurt that Kam wanted Deeks and not him to babysit. Sam made a face at him and said. "Don't get all bent out of shape. She loves you _Uncle_ Callen but she's known you most of her life. Deeks is….well, Deeks."

Callen nodded, somewhat satisfied and turned back to Kensi. "Ok, let's get back to last night. What happened?"

"We got to the restaurant and it was mobbed. We asked how long the wait was and were pretty much told that, if we didn't have a reservation, there was little to no chance we'd be seated before they closed. I should have checked, I should have known better but I wanted to do something nice for him and it never crossed my mind that this place would be _that_ popular. Then yet another woman he knows, sweeps in, hugs him and gets us seated at one of the best tables as a VIP. He introduced us and she was nice enough, I'll admit. At least she was one of the few who actually talked to me, instead of just him. Still, there it was again, right in the middle of my plans. I got a little ticked off, he got stubborn and the night went downhill from there. When the bill came, I planned on paying for it, my treat, something special for no other reason but that I love him. Instead, she'd had it comp'd and my nice gesture was high-jacked." She paused and held up a hand, forestalling both of them as they opened their mouths.

"I know, I know! It was nice of her, something she didn't have to do and she had no idea what my plans for the evening were. Still, I felt like she stole my night from me. Then, when she comes by to accept our thanks, she kisses him, says they should get together and runs off with a 'call me' and an agreement from him to do so. I didn't know until just now that she was talking about herself and her boyfriend, who's a friend of his. I took it the wrong way and wouldn't talk to him. I'll admit that, if I hadn't already been so pissed off about how the evening had gone, I would have had a clearer head. I could tell he was getting angry on the way home but I was too deep into stubborn Kensi mode to backtrack. When we got home, he got out and I decided to spend the night at my mom's. I rolled down the window and said the furthest thing from the truth to him, that if he was accepting dates with other women in front of me, then I was done and then I took off, just leaving him there."

Sam said. "Kens, you _know_ …"

She interrupted him with a sigh. "I know that he would never do that! Not to me, not to any woman. He's just not that kind of guy. I have no excuse and now I'll have to beg his forgiveness. _And_ , I have no idea how long it will be before I can do so." She slammed her hand down on the desk and said. "I HATE when LAPD pulls him away! I don't trust them to protect him like I, we, can."

Callen leaned forward and patted her on the shoulder. "We all feel like that and he knows it. He also knows he only has to call and we'll all be there. You know, you _could_ call him."

Kensi looked at him and laughed out loud, a small sense of relief rising up in her. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. When it rang once and then went right to voicemail she looked at it in shock. "He rejected my call." She looked up at Callen and then over at Sam. When his outgoing message finished she said. "Deeks, call me. I'm sorry! Please, just call me when you can. I love you too Shaggy." She hung up and stared at the offending object in her hand, realizing this is what she had put him through multiple times since last night.

Sam tried to reassure her. "He's probably in a briefing or something and can't answer right now Kens."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is." They settled back and spent the next hour throwing out what possible type of case Deeks could be working on with the FBI, each of the senior agents offering up something more ridiculous than the last, in an effort to keep up the junior agent's spirits.

While this conversation was going on in the bullpen, alarms were sounding up in ops. Eric had programs that monitored all activity on the team's various aliases and one of Deeks had just pinged. He opened it up and his jaw dropped. He reached out and nudged Nell. She looked over his shoulder and said. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea! Do you think it's LAPD?"

"No! They usually give him a driver's license, a car and point him at the bad guys. This is way beyond what they usually do! I'm going to go tell Hetty and get the guys up here. Keep an eye on it?"

Eric nodded and went back to the screen, initiating a trace as she left ops. She ran downstairs and into Hetty's office. Her arrival did not go unnoticed by the three in the bullpen, all conversation stopped and they quietly moved closer to the divide to hear what was being said.

"Hetty?"

"Yes, Miss. Jones?"

"An alarm on one of Deeks's aliases just went off. Someone is adding to his backstop on a Marty Danvers. Eric is monitoring it now and trying to backtrack it. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Hetty sighed and looked over her technical analyst's shoulder, noting that all three of the agents had overheard Nell's comments. "I believe I do, or at least some of it. Let's go back up to ops. You three as well." She added quietly, enjoying the chagrinned looks on her agent's faces at having been caught eavesdropping.

When they entered ops again, Eric turned and said "I haven't been able trace it yet. Whoever is doing this is good and hiding their tracks really well! What's going on?"

"I think your trace will eventually lead back to the FBI, Mr. Beale. Mr. Deeks was called in on a joint LAPD operation with them this morning. That's as much detail as I have. What alias are they working on? What can you tell us about him?" She wasn't above some curiosity and concern of her own.

Eric turned back and starting reading through the legend. "Marty Danvers, same age as Deeks. L.A. native, no college, just high school education, no steady job, surfer by trade, did well in several surfing competitions, placing in the money. Dropped out of sight in 2010. They're building from 2010 on." He paused and said. 'No! That's not right." He started doing some typing of his own.

"Mr. Beale? What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm just…neatening some things up! The FBI doesn't know him as well as we do. These are fairly inconsequential, but the things I'm changing will make the legend easier for Deeks to use."

"And you don't think these were deliberate to the case?"

"No, they don't track that way."

"We'll see what the FBI has to say. Hopefully, they will agree with you."

Sam stepped up and said. "I hope they aren't planning on having Deeks enter some surfing competition! They won't get far."

Eric pointed at the screen. "He won several local competitions and came close in three different national ones. I think that's a pretty good indication that he can hold his own."

"Eric, I've seen him surf. Those are all backstopped, it's not real."

Hetty cleared her throat. "Actually, Mr. Hanna, they aren't backstopped. They are all very much real wins for Mr. Deeks, or should I say, Mr. Danvers."

Sam looked at her in confusion. "Hetty, I've _seen_ him surf! Hell, even one of the food truck guys called him that bad surfer dude."

"Yes, Mr. Hanna. That would be what Mr. Deeks allowed you to see."

Eric chimed in. "I surf with him sometimes. I've seen his moves, he's no barney!"

A new voice sounded behind them. "Who's Barney? Please tell me you aren't discussing a giant, talking purple dinosaur!"

The team turned to look at Granger who looked back with a raised eyebrow, having come into ops to overhear only the last comment. Eric answered. "No, a barney is a new, inexperienced or bad surfer." He looked at Sam and asked. "You know he's been surfing for years and you know how often he goes surfing now, why would you think he's that bad?" He was indignant on behalf of his friend.

"Ok, Eric, I get it. What else is going on in there?" Sam said.

Eric turned back and said. "Oh, that's good! They worked in his shooting at Sandune's at the beginning of 2011! It explains why he dropped out of sight. Both NCIS and LAPD were careful to keep Deeks's name out of the papers, the reports all just said an unknown blonde man was shot. The owner cooperated and told any reporters that he had no idea who the man was, just a customer who was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The articles all stated his name was kept anonymous per his request, for privacy reasons. They have him in the hospital longer then Deeks was and then into rehab. After that, they have him moving around, following the waves." His eyebrows shot up. "Apparently, he's now entered in an upcoming contest in Baja California Sur, Mexico a little over two weeks from now." He turned back to the group.

"Would someone care to bring me up to speed _please_?" Granger asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Deeks is working a joint operation with the LAPD and FBI that apparently calls for him to become a previous alias of his, one with a certain surfing prowess. They are currently shoring up Mr. Danvers's legend. You now know as much as any of us Owen."

Granger frowned at her. "You couldn't keep him out of their clutches? Surely you could've invented something that would've kept him here?"

The team looked at him in shock. Granger was obviously as unhappy about Deeks getting pulled away from NCIS as they were. Hetty was the only who knew just how much Deeks had gotten to Granger. The Assistant Director had hinted more than once that Hetty should offer him a permanent position as an agent, conveniently forgetting he was more than able to do so himself. She refused to admit to him that the offer had been made and rejected, albeit nicely. She kept her tongue and watched Granger react.

"What?"

"We didn't know you cared for Deeks so much, Granger." Callen was the one to take the bit between his teeth.

Granger blinked and drew himself up. "It's not that. It's simply that it's disruptive. What if we get a case and get stuck down one? How long has he been gone?"

Callen smirked and said "Uh huh." Their beginning with the A.D. hadn't been the best; in fact it had been downright hostile. Over time, that had changed and the man had come through for them on more than one occasion. In fact, he remembered a certain hug between the man and a certain absent detective right in the bullpen downstairs. He was still a grumpy bastard at times though.

Hetty looked at her watch and answered his question. "Just over two hours, Owen."

Their attention was drawn back to Eric as he murmured another "No." and started typing again.

"Mr. Beale, I think it would be a good idea to cease and desist for the moment, at least until we find out from Mr. Deeks what the purpose of all this is. Would you be so good as to call him? Video chat on the plasma, please?"

"On it." Eric dialed a number and they all waited while it rang.

~,~,~,~

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

Bates stood up from the table and stretched. He had gone over the case with Deeks and the FBI agents and something told him it was time for him to leave, a shiver up his spine almost. He said his goodbyes; made sure they all had his contact information and warned Ambrose to take good care of his man. Deeks walked with him to the doors where they stopped.

"You be careful kid, you hear me? Don't let these feebies push you around. And _do not_ let Ambrose force you into doing something you know isn't right. There's something about him I don't trust. The others all track like good people for me."

"I hear ya boss. As for Ambrose, I don't think he's a _bad_ guy. I just think he's too ambitious for his skill level. He thinks he's a better agent than he is and has big plans for himself. Doesn't want to listen to anyone else if they don't agree with him, that I know from experience."

"Yeah, and _that_ is _exactly_ what could get you hurt or killed!" Deeks nodded his understanding, the two men shook hands and Bates left to get the elevator.

Moving back into the conference room, Deeks walked up to the plasma, looking over the information they'd added for each picture. Date of death, location, the name and location of the last competition entered before death. The lag between competition and discovery of the body ranged from 4 to 5 days. None were reported missing prior to being found, so they had no idea when they were taken or how long the unsub had kept them. The pre mortem bruising and ligature marks around the ankles would suggest that they were held against their will and beaten, but not enough to be life threatening, for at least some period of time before their deaths. He shook his head, he was missing something. Something at the far edge of his memory but, it just wouldn't come.

He had a _very_ good memory, not eidetic like Reid, but better than most. If it wasn't coming, then it was on the periphery of his life, but, it would appear with time, it usually did. He remembered Kensi asking him if he vacationed with the Darva's, as he rattled off facts about Ben and Aubrey during one of their first cases together. He'd read about them in a magazine when he was putting together Tim, his club hopping alias and they'd captured his imagination. The odd thing was, not one member of the team ever made a comment on the things he remembered, even when they assisted the case. During the same Darva case, his memory was able to place the now clean shaven Al-Jahiri at their estate, as their guest, based off a picture on a playing card. He'd exchanged one sentence with the man and their face to face time was less than thirty seconds, but it had come without effort. His memory of the BOLO on two cop killers had helped them id two Russian spies from a pretty bad nursing home personal surveillance video. He frowned, shaking off those thoughts and focused back on the board.

Hotch walked up behind him. "There's something bothering you, Marty?" He had consciously chosen to side with Penelope on her choice of name for him. He'd seen the reaction after hearing her call him by his first name.

Deeks shook his head and said. "Not something wrong, per se, just like there's some memory that could help with this but I just can't put my finger on it."

Reid moved up beside them and said. "Not all memories can be retrieved just by thinking about it, in fact, it can chase it away. We could maybe try some experiments later, if you were willing."

Deeks turned and grinned at him. "Dr. Spencer Reid. Graduated high school in Las Vegas at the ripe old age of 12. I.Q. of 187. You hold three BA.s, three PhDs, have an eidetic memory and joined the BAU when you were 22."

Both Hotch and Reid looked at him in surprise. Hotch said "We were informed you weren't told anything about this case prior to this briefing. In fact, we were in the room when your Lieutenant called you. When did you have time to look up Reid?"

"You were informed correctly." Deeks paused when he realized he sounded just like Hetty. When did that happen?

Reid tilted his head at him. "I noticed that you didn't offer to shake my hand when we were introduced. I thought it was because you picked up on the fact that I didn't make any motion to put my hand out. That wasn't it, was it?"

"No, while I don't have the same type of recall that you do, things stay in my head. If they have any real interest or impact on me, they stick and can be recalled with little to no effort. As I said, I enjoyed your paper and I made it a point to read up more on you."

Hotch asked. "How long ago was it that you read that paper?"

"Let's see…four years."

Hotch and Reid exchanged glances and Deeks watched in amusement. His looks made everyone underestimate him, even people who were trained not to, and that's exactly what they were meant to do. He wasn't a genius, his I.Q. _was_ slightly above average but his mind could take clues and stitch them together, usually helping him solve whatever case he was on. That was why he had such a high conviction rate. He was also tough to rattle on the stand when he did have to testify. The defense attorney was never able to catch him remembering things incorrectly; no matter how many different ways they put the questions to him.

"So whatever this was had some _peripheral_ interest to you, or it wouldn't be bothering you, but not enough to stay at the forefront. Do you want to try any memory devices?" Asked Reid.

"No, I've tried them before. It will only come with the right trigger. This isn't the first time and, I'm sure, it won't be the last. For now, let's concentrate on what we do know." They turned and went back to sit with the rest of the team.

~,~,~,~

Quantico, Virginia

Penelope looked at her screen in amazement. What the what? She reached out and hit redial with the tip of her pencil. Hotch had to know about this, now!

~,~,~,~

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

Deeks leaned back in his chair, pretty sure they had covered all the bases they could, for now, on the backgrounds of the real and potential victims and had exhausted all the possible permutations, suppositions and, in the case of Ambrose, outlandish suggestions, around the possible who and why, with the information they had. He'd been astonished at some of the things that had come out of the agent's mouth. The man lived in L.A., one of the surfing capitols of the world and knew nothing about what was going on, on the beaches in his own backyard. He actually found himself wondering if abduction and torture by aliens or better yet, sea monsters, might be on the horizon. He looked at his watch and realized he'd been here over two hours. He really needed a _good_ cup of coffee and he _really_ needed to listen to the voicemail Kensi had left on his phone. He opened his mouth to suggest a short break, when Derek's laptop indicated an incoming video chat.

Derek opened his laptop and responded to the chat request. "What's up dollface?"

"Is Hotch there?" Derek was concerned that she didn't respond with her normal banter.

"Yeah, he's right here. I'll put you up on the plasma." He entered the appropriate commands and she appeared once again in the lower left of the plasma.

Hotch asked. "What's the matter Penelope?"

"Someone is going in behind me and altering Marty's backstopping on his Danvers legend!"

"What? Do you know who?"

"No! I've initiated a back trace but, whoever it is, is good. Not good enough that I won't find them though. I just thought you'd want to know as quickly as possible. They're not doing much, just tweaking things here and there. I don't understand it!" Penelope was clearly agitated. She'd taken to the LAPD detective immediately and felt this indicated some kind of danger to him. She was in full protective mode. She looked less than pleased when the man in question started to laugh.

When he first heard Penelope tell Hotch someone was already in his legend, he felt the same concern. When he heard she wasn't able to immediately trace it, he had an idea. When she said the person was only making some tweaks, he knew for sure and started laughing. When Penelope turned a glare on him he stifled it and said. "I think I might know who it is my Pretty Penny." He smiled at her and she forgot her momentary anger with him.

"And that would be, oh Big Kahuna?"

He started to reply when his phone rang. As it was sitting on the table in front of him, he could easily see the caller id and his smile widened. He held it up and said "Him calling." He thumbed the answer button, deciding to wait on video chat until he saw how this played out, hit speaker and said. "Yo, what's up Eric? You been digging around, doing a little dropping in? Be careful, I have you on speaker."

A squeaky "What? No, not me, you know I'd never drop in!" came through the phone.

"Then it wasn't you messing around with a certain legend that was in the process of being updated?"

"Oh, well, yeah, maybe. But that was just a few tweaks based on what we know about you, things the FBI couldn't know."

Penelope looked outraged and yelled loud enough to be heard through the video chat and get picked up by Deeks's cell phone speaker. "Are you telling me your NCIS team was backstopping my backstopping?"

Deeks took a beat to get control of himself and said "Eric Beale, one half of a team known around NCIS as the Wonder Twins, meet Penelope Garcia, known around the BAU as the Queen of all Knowledge, among other, I'm sure, even more flattering monikers."

Another voice came over the phone. "Video chat Deeks." Recognizing his team lead's voice; Deeks entered the command to accept and looked to Derek who put his hand out for the phone. He handed it over and Derek entered the rest of the commands so that Eric appeared on the plasma, on the opposite side from Penelope.

"Ok, we should all be patched in now. Everyone see everyone?" Derek asked. At the affirmatives, Penelope and Eric started talking at once, Nell appearing in her normal place next to him, adding her two cents, none of them listening to the other. A small wizened face appeared between the NCIS analysts and they both immediately stopped talking. At the cessation of sound, Penelope, too, wound down. Hotch happened to a catch a movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed Ambrose slowly moving off to the side, out of the range of the camera, a look of horror on his face as he realized Bates was not here any longer for her to focus her ire on.

"Mr. Beale, Miss. Jones, switch to the big screen please." Eric entered some commands and the picture from NCIS changed from the three of them to one showing an eclectic group of people, including a large, well-built man, a tall, thin greyed haired man, a very attractive brunette woman, another younger and shorter blonde haired man, the two analysts and the tiny woman whose face had stopped the them in their tracks. For some reason, it was this tiny woman who drew all eyes.

"Mr. Deeks, would you care to introduce us?" Hetty asked.

Deeks smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. Hotch wondered what it was about this woman that elicited two such disparate reactions from the only two men in the room who knew who she was. As Deeks made the introductions, he remembered the detective mentioning Hetty Lange and a comment about her being the master of the universe. The man making the introductions obviously had a great affection for the tiny woman, but also a healthy dose of respect and fear. The introductions continued and, when J.J. was introduced, Hotch noticed the female agent frown and her hello was less warm than it had been with the others and he wondered why. The woman was the last one introduced as Agent Kensi Blye, Marty's partner, and when he saw the way Marty and Agent Blye stared at each other, he had part of his answer.

Marty's soft "Hey Fern."

And her equally soft response of "Hey Shaggy", gave him the rest.

He hoped this wouldn't have any negative impact on the case. He wouldn't mind NCIS's assistance, being territorial had never been one of his things. The successful resolution of the case was. However, he was going to need to balance the L.A. Field Office Agent's feelings into this as well. He motioned Ambrose over to make introductions he was pretty sure weren't going to be necessary. As the man moved into the camera field, his suspicions were confirmed when the large man introduced as Agent Sam Hanna said. "Ambrose? Oh hell no! Deeks, you get your ass back here now!"

Deeks shook his head, knowing how his team felt about Ambrose, it was nothing he didn't feel himself, but he was too invested in this case now. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm needed on this case and I'm staying."

"Deeks…"

Deeks interrupted him. "Sam, I'll be fine. I have absolute confidence in the BAU team. "

Callen frowned, hearing nothing but respect and genuine liking in the detective's voice. He noticed the way the FBI agents, other than Ambrose, surrounded him. What the hell was going on over there? His…concern…ratcheted up when the BAU Unit Chief put a hand on Deeks's shoulder and said "We'll take good care of him, Agent Callen. Marty's already proven to be a valuable asset to this team. We'll do everything we can to protect him." He'd meant to be reassuring but the look on the other man's face did not ease and he noticed that the other members of Marty's team had tensed up as well.

Hetty, immediately picking up on the fact that the BAU team had already fully accepted Deeks, something that his own NCIS team had been slow to do, _and_ that her team had also noticed it, made a request. "Would you be amenable to one of my team becoming a sort of, liaison, with your team?" The irony of the request was not lost on her. She'd deal with the fallout from Owen later. She was not about to let the FBI poach her detective, not after she'd spent so long to get him where he was right now, with hopes that he'd eventually become an agent. An NCIS agent, _not_ an FBI one.

This time it was Ambrose who reacted negatively. "No, no, no! I will not have them involved in this! They're a bunch of loose cannons and I will not have them messing up my case."

"Actually, Agent Ambrose, it's _our_ case and I outrank you. I see no harm in allowing one member of their agency to become attached to this team, in the spirit of interagency cooperation." Hotch said, overriding the man's objections.

Ambrose sputtered a bit but finally decided he had no choice and would need to give in, somewhat gracefully. However, he saw no reason why he couldn't control who it was and said. "Fine. In that case, Agent Blye would be the only one I'd find acceptable."

Kensi and Deeks both grinned, this was better than they could have hoped for. Hotch was also fine with it, knowing that, whatever the personal relationship between the two, if the tiny woman designated master of the universe was willing for them to remain partners, he would follow her lead until it became time not to. They ended the video chat with an agreement that Kensi would head over for Deeks to brief her and get acclimated to the team and that the data analysts would work _together_ on the Marty Danvers legend instead of trying to sneak things in on each other. Once the screens went black he turned and suggested a short break while they waited for Agent Blye to arrive.

Ambrose huffed off to nurse his aggravations in private, saying he'd let the front desk know to expect her and the BAU team watched him go with dismay. They did not need any divisiveness on this case. Hotch turned to Marty and asked. "Would you be willing to let us know exactly what it is that happened between your team and Agent Ambrose? We need to work together and I can't have a fractured team."

Deeks nodded and said. "I'd be happy to; all of it's pretty much in the reports. I wouldn't be telling any state secrets but I want you to understand, I am not doing this to stab him in the back. He may not be my favorite FBI agent, but he's not a bad person that I can tell." Hotch nodded in understanding and they started to make their way to the elevators, everyone agreeing that a good cup of coffee would go a long way.

Deeks had barely stepped outside when he heard a familiar voice yell. "Marty Deeks, is that you? What are you doing in my house?"

He turned in time to catch a hug from Senior Agent Cheryl Leary. "Hey Cheryl! I'm here working a case for the LAPD. How did you know I was here?"

"I heard some hot LAPD cop who looked like a surfer was up on the next floor so I had to come see if it was you!" She replied and looked around. "Kensi with you?"

"Not yet. Originally this was strictly LAPD but Hetty is sending her over to work with the team as a sort of liaison between NCIS and the FBI, seeing as I'm here in an LAPD capacity this time."

The older blonde agent said. "Good to know she'll be here. I know how she gets when you're away working for LAPD." She smirked at him and he blushed a little. The BAU agents watched as the two chatted. _This_ L.A. agent clearly held the man in much higher esteem than Ambrose. His NCIS team was protective of him as well. Reid wondered why he was still a cop, if he'd been working for a federal agency so long. He was pretty sure that, based on how the body language of his team had changed when Hotch praised Marty and put his hand on the man's shoulder, his NCIS team was worried that he might take that leap but in a different direction than they hoped. He found himself thinking that, while he understood and could commiserate, he'd firmly come down on the side of Marty becoming an FBI agent if he continued to show the promise he'd displayed so far. He planned to talk to Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and J.J. when they had the chance to be alone.

He tuned back in as Marty started to make introductions. The L.A. Agent raised her eyebrows and teased him about him coming up in the world in the company he was keeping. It was apparent the two were very comfortable with each other. Rossi asked. "So, how do you two know each other?"

Marty answered quickly. "Overlapping cases that Cheryl had vital information on that dovetailed with what NCIS was pursuing. Her Intel was key to a successful ending to that case. We've been friends ever since." There was something different in his tone, something that warned them not to pursue this line of questioning. The message was received and the conversation moved on.

After a few more minutes, they started to say their goodbyes as they all had places they needed to be. Cheryl put a hand on his arm and said "It's so good to see you doing so well Marty. I'm not sure I could be as strong. I'll tell Neal I saw you. The four of us need to get together soon!"

He smiled down at her and said. "Thanks Cheryl! Tell him we'll talk soon? And yeah, we'd love to get together! Not sure how long this case will take and I'm going under for it so won't be around for a while. Can I catch up with you when I get back? We'll pick a date and time then?" She nodded and kissed his check, waving to the rest as she walked back to the stairway to go back down one floor and the others continued onto the elevators, wondering but not prying.

Deeks could hear the silent questions and had no intention of answering some of them but would do his best with any others. He turned, raised an eyebrow and smiled as he said. "What? I'll answer what I can, as long as it doesn't verge on something that's too personal."

Rossi said. "You and Agent Leary appear close. She's obviously an intelligent woman and a good agent. Why hasn't she recruited you to the bureau yet?" Reid had to smile, pleased to find that David was on the same page as him.

Of all the things that Deeks had expected to be asked, that was not even in the top 100. His jaw dropped open and he made his first unintelligent statement of the day. "Huh?"

~,~,~,~

A/N2 – thanks to honus47 for her suggestions about Agent Leary and some of the things she says to Deeks. Bonus points to anyone who recognizes her from one of my other stories.

A/N3 – thanks to OhBuddy66 for the suggestion: I could see Hotch expressing his appreciation for Deeks' skills and how valuable his input has been to their case. As is our recurring theme, it seems everyone else recognizes Deeks' talent right away. Whereas, aside from Hetty, the NCIS bunch took their sweet time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Kensi hurried out of ops, intent on getting her things together and herself out the door as quickly as possible. Firstly because she was afraid Hetty, or rather Granger, would pull the plug on her joining Deeks on this case. Secondly, because she'd seen the way the FBI agents had been behaving around _her_ Deeks and she wanted to be on scene to nip that right in the bud. She didn't notice that Sam and Callen were right on her heels.

Hetty watched her agents leave ops and sighed. She'd have to deal with Granger right now. She turned, expecting to find him frowning at her but instead, he was frowning at the blank plasma screen. "Owen?"

"I don't like this Henrietta. They were entirely too friendly with Deeks. You and I both know how to read body language. That whole group, well, with the exception of Ambrose, is already protective of him. We need to be sure Blye reminds him of where he works, who his family is."

Hetty had spent years training herself to not show anything she was thinking on her face but she almost failed this time. Instead of reading her the riot act about sending one of their agents to work on an FBI case that they had no jurisdiction on, he sounded like he agreed with her decision and for the same reasons. "Somehow I think Miss. Blye already has plans to do just that. It won't hurt to make sure though." She turned and left ops, Granger right behind her.

Eric and Nell had been quietly eavesdropping, careful not to call any attention to themselves as they listened to their bosses talk. Once the door closed behind Granger, they exchanged horrified looks. Eric was the first to speak. "You don't really think Deeks would leave here and go to work for the FBI, do you?"

Nell shook her head. "There's no way he'd leave Kensi without a partner. I doubt he'd go over to the dark side. Still, I'm glad Kensi's going to be there with him!" She looked less than convinced by her own words. She'd seen the way the team teased him about being just a cop. Over the years, it had become less mean spirited, but it still worried her at times, something she'd shared with Eric on more than one occasion. The times she'd been partnered with Deeks, when Kensi was in Afghanistan, had been fun. She'd learned a lot from him, things that weren't in any training manual, things that could only be learned on the job and he'd always been quick to praise her when she did something right. He'd made her feel capable but safe at the same time. If it weren't for Kensi, she'd ask Hetty to make her Deeks's permanent partner. Something she did _not_ share with Eric.

Downstairs, Sam and Callen were standing by Kensi's desk as she packed up her laptop and anything else she thought she might need. Callen was the first to talk. "Call us if you need anything, you hear me? And watch those feebies, I'm not happy about the way they seem to have appropriated our Liaison Officer. If he's going to finally make the leap from cop to agent, it's going to be here at NCIS, nowhere else, certainly not at the FBI!"

Sam nodded and added. "Make sure to remind him that he's family and that we're all waiting for him to come back!"

"That's an interesting comment coming from you Agent Hanna. You, of everyone at NCIS, were the most dismissive of Deeks's skills, the last to accept that he belonged here." Granger's gravelly voice sounded behind them. The three agents turned and found both him and Hetty standing behind them.

Sam nodded and said. "That was my mistake, one I already owned up to several years ago. A mistake that I've tried to make right."

"And yet you still ride him about his lack of skills, his status as a cop and not an agent."

"He knows I'm only kidding him. I've let him know in no uncertain terms that I would like to see him become an NCIS agent and leave LAPD behind him."

Callen joined in. "We all have. He knows we care about him and would support him becoming an agent. I still can't figure out why he won't apply. He's been a federal agent in all but name for years now."

Hetty decided it was time to admit that she'd made the offer. "I handed him the paperwork almost six years ago now. All filled in and signed by me. All he needed to do was sign on the bottom line. He declined. Told me that he thought being a cop was more than what he did, it was what he was. I respected that and I expect the rest of you to as well." She looked at Kensi directly and said. "That doesn't mean we can't make sure that he doesn't sign on the bottom line somewhere else. Both Owen and I expect you to keep an eye on your partner in more ways than one, Miss. Blye."

Kensi nodded. She'd been a little concerned that she'd overreacted during the video chat but it appeared that everyone else had had the same reaction. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "You can be sure I mean to do just that Hetty. I'll keep all of you up to date with what's going on." She turned and walked out of the bullpen, heading to the door, leaving her team standing there watching her go.

~,~,~,~

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

"Why hasn't she recruited you to the bureau yet?" The words echoed in his head and Deeks found himself staring at Agent Rossi. He was left speechless, something that was rare for him. He'd only known these people for less than half a day and one of them was already asking why he wasn't an FBI agent just because he was friends with one? He thought back over what David had said and realized it was a compliment to both him and to Cheryl. He cleared his throat and said. "I'm flattered and honored that you asked that but I've been with NCIS for almost seven years. If I was going to make the switch from cop to agent, it would be with them."

Rossi nodded his head but wasn't deterred. "If it's been seven years, it doesn't seem like you plan on making the move. Can I ask why?"

Deeks floundered a little, remembering what he'd said to Hetty so many years ago. He _could_ say the same thing now but the words just didn't ring true anymore. Instead he responded the same as he had with Hetty earlier today. "It's something I'm seriously considering."

"Well, considering isn't the same as doing. The FBI is always looking for good people. You should keep that in mind." This time it was Reid who spoke. Deeks grinned at him, not sure why he'd felt such an instant bond with this team. He wondered if it was because they reminded him of his own team at NCIS or if these people just had that certain something. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this op, no matter the danger involved. It was kind of nice working with people who didn't know you all that well and had no preconceived notions.

The elevator door opened and they all trooped inside. Hotch changed the subject and asked. "So, what is it between you and Ambrose?" This was his major concern right now. The last thing they needed was to have the man undercover on the outs with one of the supporting team members.

Deeks tried to find the words to tell the BAU team about the several interactions between his team and Ambrose without sounding like he was either whining or throwing the man under the bus. He knew Hotch was concerned that the animosity between the two of them would be a detriment to the operation. He started slowly. "Several years ago, there was a case where a bomb blew up in the back of an ex-marine's truck. The man himself had been medically discharged under honorable conditions but he ran from the scene. The FBI found and arrested him but we felt we should at least be involved, seeing as it was a possible terrorist threat involving an ex naval officer. Let's just say Agent Ambrose was less than forthcoming and blocked us in every way he could. We kept investigating on our own and discovered that the real bomber had been responsible for another one years earlier that sent an innocent man to prison, where he was killed. Ambrose worked that case as well. The young man's girlfriend had been working tirelessly to get his name cleared and ended up becoming a target. When we caught the actual bomber, Knowles was set free with no apology until two of my team members forced one from Ambrose. That didn't sit well with any of us. Again, I'll say that I don't think he's a bad guy, I just think he's…not so open to…other's opinions if they disagree with his."

Hotch sighed. "Was that the only interaction you've had with him?"

"Well, no, we had one other that involved hacking into the FBI and CIA databases during a joint NCIS/FBI/CIA op where two agents were killed and another was seriously injured. We tracked the leak to his phone, along with another agent from the CIA. We had to bring both Ambrose and Lowell in for questioning, along with our NCIS agent working on the task force. Our technical analyst found malware on both Ambrose and Lowell's phones. It turned out that a young high school student had hacked some of the 'mean girls' phones to find out what they were saying about her. Unfortunately, these girls were family members of the agents, including Ambrose's niece. Once they got onto their home networks with the hacked phones, they were infected. A somewhat enterprising young man used the girl and got into the networks to try to find secrets he could sell. He didn't succeed. To say Ambrose wasn't pleased with the…interrogation…at the beginning of the case, might be an understatement. We may also have…followed him for a while until we were sure he wasn't the mole."

Derek shook his head and said. "And now you show up in the middle of his case, at his own request. That must be a bitter pill to swallow."

Deeks nodded. "I get it, I really do. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't be happy to have to include him on one of my cases, but we need to find a way to make it work."

The others agreed as the elevator reached the ground floor and they headed out to the coffee shop. The conversation turned to happier topics as they all shared a little bit about themselves, trying to cement the bond that had already started to form. As they left the coffee shop a half hour later, Deeks was walking closely with J.J., looking at pictures of Henry and Michael on her phone when he heard his name. He looked up to see Kensi heading his way.

Kensi was not happy. She'd just entered the FBI building to find Deeks and the blonde woman, Jay Jay or something, coming out of the coffee shop and looking very chummy. She suppressed her initial reaction, or so she thought, and called out his name. The two of them looked up from something they were looking at on her phone and Deeks's face lit up at the sight of her. J.J., however, saw what Kensi was trying to hide and hid a smirk of her own. It would appear that their detective's partner was something more than that. The two of them paused, holding up the rest of the group until she reached them.

"Kens! You have to see these pictures of J.J.'s kids! They are totally adorable." Said Deeks. J.J. smiled, thinking that the woman hadn't fooled him either. At hearing his words, Kensi felt some of the tension leave her body and she found herself smiling warmly at the blonde woman. Deeks held the phone out to her and she dutifully took it. She had to admit, the two children were cute as all get out. She was more interested in the dark haired man in the picture with them, however.

"They are very cute! Is that your husband J.J.?" She asked as she handed back the phone.

"Yup, that's Will. He was a New Orleans detective when I met him on a case. After we got together and had Henry, he transferred to the Metro Police Department in D.C." She smiled at Deeks who grinned back. He turned back to Kensi and introduced her again to the rest of the team, waiting to see how she reacted to Derek Morgan. Deeks was well aware that the man was extremely good looking and he felt a little stirring of jealousy thinking of his girlfriend's reaction to the handsome agent. When she just smiled pleasantly at him and moved on to Rossi, he felt his heart swell with pride. She was his, he was hers and they would work everything out. They all walked with her to the front desk and waited for her while she checked in and got her visitor's badge, finally leading her upstairs, exchanging further pleasantries, nothing involving the case.

They got to the fourth floor and headed into the conference room but Deeks held back, grabbing Kensi's arm. "We'll be in in a minute." The others nodded and Deeks pulled Kensi back out into the hall and around the corner. He opened his mouth but Kensi forestalled him.

"I'm so sorry baby! It was stupid, I was stupid! It's just that, no matter where we go, there's some woman who knows you! Last night it just got to me. I wanted to do something nice for you and the whole evening just got away from me. I knew even before I found out what Kathy is to you, that you would never do the things I accused you of. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Yes, I can forgive you, Princess. But, we need to work on our communication skills a little more! We've gotten better but sometimes, it feels like we backslide and things get said. Hurtful things. We both need to work on this, do you agree with me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry I made such a mess of last night, it's just….I really wanted it to be special." She reached up and stroked his cheek. Looking around, he found there was no one in the area and he put his hands against the wall, on either side of her head, and leaned down to kiss her. She stood up on tip toe and deepened the kiss, eliciting a groan from him.

After a couple minutes, he pulled back and panted. "We need to get in there before they come looking for us. We do _not_ need them finding us like this."

"Uh huh." She wasn't capable of actual words at the moment. They looked at each other and grinned, their worlds back on track. He moved back and she straightened her clothes a little. Together they walked into the conference room to find all eyes on them. Kensi blushed a little but refused to look down. Derek and J.J. exchanged glances and grinned. It was pretty obvious that the brunette had just been well and truly kissed. Deeks looked somewhat rumpled himself.

Trying to anchor herself, Kensi looked around the room and noticed the pictures up on the plasma. She frowned when she saw that all of them looked like Deeks. She moved closer and read the information posted under each picture. When she saw that each had a date of death, her eyebrows rose and she turned to Deeks with a question in her eyes.

"What exactly is this case about Deeks?"

Hotch stepped in, having decided to brief her himself. He led her through the discovery of scopolamine in the body of Steve Campbell by the coroner, the matching case in Hawaii and the newest body found in L.A. The concerning coincidences of the other five men who matched the criteria. The consensus that they were dealing with a serial killer who had been operating for years.

Kensi looked at him in disbelief and then turned to Deeks. "You mean they're going to set you up as _bait_ for a serial killer? NO! No way in hell!"

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Sam set his latest origami on his desk and frowned down at it. He looked up at Callen who was reading a Russian newspaper. "G?" Callen ignored him. "G!" He threw a rolled up piece of paper at his partner.

Sighing, Callen put the paper down and asked "What Sam?"

"I'm bored! Let's go into the gym and play some basketball."

"No! I don't feel like it."

"Come on! There's nothing to do! We're all caught up on our paperwork. There's no new case to work on. No cold cases we can be researching. I can't just sit here!"

"You miss Deeks!" Callen looked at him incredulously.

"What? No, of course I don't! What makes you say that? Besides, he's hasn't even been gone a full day yet!"

"This situation isn't any different from other lulls we've been in before. You've never been this antsy. The missing piece of the puzzle is Deeks."

"Kensi isn't here either!"

"No, she isn't, but we both know its Deeks's absence that's making you feel like something's off."

"Ok, so maybe I miss his constant chatter about anything and nothing. I never realized how much he filled the void." Sam shook his head, trying to get rid of the empty feeling inside him. He found himself wondering what it would be like if the scruffy detective were never to come back. It made him feel somewhat sick to his stomach. "What do you think the case is about?"

"I don't know Sam. Kensi will fill us in as soon as she can. I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"How do we know that? Can we trust the FBI? I mean, come on! It's Ambrose!"

"Sam, Ambrose isn't the only FBI agent on this case. I've heard of Aaron Hotchner. He's a good agent with a very good closure rate. I'm sure he and his team will do everything they can to keep Deeks _and_ Kensi safe!"

"It's not the same!"

Callen sighed, knowing that he was not going to get anywhere with his partner when he was in this kind of mood. He stood up and said. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Up to ops. Let's go see if we can get the Wonder Twins to figure out what the case is about. That's the only thing that's going to settle you down."

Sam got up from his desk and was already half way up the stairs before Callen finished speaking. The team leader shook his head and followed the big man upstairs at a slower pace, unaware that Hetty and Granger were both watching them. When the two agents disappeared into ops, Granger turned to Hetty and said. "I know how Sam's feeling. The Mission feels….empty. I know he's been on assignment before but something feels different this time."

"I agree with you Owen. Shall we join our team in ops?" Granger got up from his chair immediately and headed for the stairs. Much like Callen, Hetty sighed and followed at a more sedate pace. She, too, was feeling unsettled but was not going to allow herself to imagine the worst.

Sam burst into ops and said to Eric. "Can you hack into the FBI database and find out what case they have Deeks working on with them?"

Eric looked up from his computer screen and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and swallowed. He took a deep breath and said. "I could try, but I think I'd be caught almost immediately. Penelope Garcia is good, really good at her job and she's obviously taken with Deeks. I would bet that she has alarms all over this case, just like we would, especially after I got caught tweaking her backstopping. We wouldn't get far and I don't think that would help with the interagency cooperation."

Sam opened his mouth to insist that he try anyway, when Callen, Granger and Hetty entered ops, hearing the tail end of the conversation. Granger frowned at the technical analyst and said. "I thought you were one of the best in the business. Are you saying you can't get in and find out what this is all about without getting caught?"

Eric straightened up, offended at the man's words and replied. "Yes, I could get in without being caught, but it would take a couple of days and Kensi would have updated us by then anyway."

Granger opened his mouth to retort but realized the techie was right. He turned it into a sigh instead. He still didn't know why this case had him, along with the rest of the team, so hot and bothered. Callen looked at them all and asked quietly. "Why don't we just ask?" Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at him in shock. "We have Garcia's direct line, do we not? Why not just call and ask her? If she's as taken with Deeks as Eric thinks, she'll be more than happy to fill us in on what's going on if we tell her we're worried about him. It's not like this is a state secret and, even if it was, we all have the security clearance to be told."

Eric and Nell stared at each other and then Eric turned to his computer and started typing. He requested a video chat with Penelope, which she accepted right away. He threw it up on the big screen and the two of them got up to join the rest of the team. Penelope took in the group looking at her and had a good idea as to why they'd called. It would appear that the very lovely Detective Deeks's team was worried about what was going on with him. She smiled and made them ask. "What can I do for NCIS this wonderful afternoon?"

Hetty answered. "Miss. Garcia, would it be possible for you to bring us up to speed on the case that Mr. Deeks, and now Miss. Blye, are working on with your team?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We find ourselves worried about him. He means a great deal to us and we, none of us, like being in the dark as to what he's facing."

Pleased with the answer, Penelope asked. "Can you hold for a moment?" Hetty nodded. Penelope put the chat on hold and pulled out her cell phone. She texted Hotch. 'Deeks's team is asking what the case is about. They appear very unsettled. Can I bring them up to speed?'

She waited for a minute and finally a text came back. 'Yes. I understand how they're feeling. I'd feel the same way if it was any of you.' She smiled and brought the chat back online.

"Ok, I've been given authority to let you know the details of the case. Do you want me to send you the file first?"

Hetty nodded and said. "Yes, please." Penelope started typing and Eric's computer beeped. He opened the file and put the pictures up on the plasma, next to her. The team looked at the pictures in shock, thinking that each man could be a brother to their Liaison. She walked them through the discovery of Steve Campbell's body and the coroner's findings, along with the case in Hawaii and the second one in L.A. She explained her search parameters that had uncovered the other five possible victims. Eric nodded as she spoke, thinking that he would have done exactly the same. When she finished, there was silence. Each one of them was thinking through the things they'd heard.

Sam looked up when he realized exactly what the FBI planned to do. "They're going to set him up as _bait_ for a serial killer? Oh, hell no, not going to happen!"

~,~,~,~

A/N – It was a long time between updates on this story. It started with the flu, progressed to bronchitis followed by my boss unexpectedly resigning, putting a lot of her work on me. Add to that a story that wouldn't go away (The Opposite Game – one I'm still not sure wasn't fever induced) and I've not had time to update this. Hope it's worth the wait? I promise I'll be getting into the action next chapter!

A/N2 - thanks to honus47 for once again reviewing and finding all my mistakes even though I reread it about 10 times before sending it on!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

" _You mean they're going to set you up as bait for a serial killer? NO! No way in hell!"_

Kensi saw the shocked look on Deeks's face as she heard the words echo inside her own head. She knew it wasn't fair to him or to the FBI agents but she, and the rest of their NCIS team, had had a bad reaction to this case from the beginning, something was setting off their collective…damn it, the only words she could think of to describe it was…spidey senses. What had Deeks done to her that she was starting to think like him? She knew she was going to have to make this right with him. Deeks spoke up before she could say anything.

"Kens, we're set up as bait every time we go undercover! This is no different than when you put on high heels, a short skirt and fake tattoos to bait a suspect into coming onto you in a bar." Deeks was referencing a case from a couple of years ago. The one where he'd said she wasn't his type and she'd made the mistake of vehemently disagreeing with him, on comms, while everyone was listening. She knew he was talking about that case to lighten her mood a little.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out quite right but this case IS different than that! This time it's a serial killer, someone who's mentally unstable, not a terrorist or cartel member!" She responded.

"How is this different? You get made, you get dead. And you can't tell me someone who is willing to kill hundreds or thousands of innocents for _whatever_ cause, is mentally stable." He said.

"At least you can usually predict what those people will do! A serial killer isn't as easy unless you know exactly why they're doing what they're doing and even then, they don't think like we do!"

"Kens, I'll be fine! I'll have the FBI and you to back me up! What more could I need?"

"It's just that, with you in the water so much of the time, you won't be able to wear an earwig or button cam. You'll be out of contact for much of the time!"

"Well, it's highly unlikely that, if I even catch her attention, she's going to take me on the beach." He said calmly. Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances as they both registered the detective's use of the feminine pronouns. They hadn't put together the profile yet but both were leaning towards the unsub being a woman.

"You can't know that! If something goes wrong we'll have no…way to…track…." Her words petered out as their eyes met.

In unison they both said. "Overwatch!"

The FBI agents watched as some silent communication happened between the partners and they both pulled their cell phones out at the same time and dialed.

"Callen?" asked Kensi.

"Hetty?" asked Deeks.

Both walked away from the group for privacy.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

" _They're going to set him up as bait for a serial killer? Oh, hell no, not going to happen!"_

Sam's words echoed around ops. Penelope was indignant on behalf of her team, even though she understood what it was like to worry about a team member who was putting themselves in harm's way for the job. So many things could go wrong, things they couldn't account for. She could also see that the detective meant a lot to this group. She was about to say something when Hetty beat her to it.

"Mr. Hanna! This is what we do. This is what Mr. Deeks does, and damn well, I might add."

"I'm well aware of that Hetty! It's just that…a serial killer? They can be extremely predictable or just the opposite. I don't like the idea of him being dangled out there as bait without us to back him up."

"Hm hmm." Penelope cleared her throat to get the attention of the NCIS team in Los Angeles. When they all turned to look at her she smiled. "My team is one of the best in the world and they've already made Marty a member of our family. Not one of them will allow anything to happen to him if at all humanly possible."

"Thank you Miss. Garcia. That is most reassuring. I'm sure that _our_ Mr. Deeks is in good hands for this operation." Replied Hetty. Penelope took note of the emphasis on the possessive before Deeks's name and the comment that it was just for this operation. She tried to hide a grin as she realized this group was worried about more than Marty's welfare. She asked "Is there anything else I can tell you?"

"No, Miss. Garcia, you have been very helpful. Thank you!" replied Hetty.

When the screen went black, the team looked at each other. Callen said "Hetty, I have to agree with Sam. I don't like him out there with people watching his back who don't know him as well as we do. If something happens to him on their watch, I can promise you, it's not going to be pretty."

"I understand Mr. Callen. However, Mr. Deeks has agreed to do this with the FBI who, might I remind you, have been very agreeable by letting Miss. Blye join the team. I don't think they will be as agreeable about having the rest of his team join in. However, that doesn't mean Mr. Beale and Miss. Jones can't keep an eye on him for us." Hetty turned and eyed the two analysts who were looking happier now that they'd just been given the green light to watch out for Deeks. "Discreetly, Mr. Beale, Miss. Jones. I don't want a repeat of Miss. Garcia discovering your…creative input."

"Yes Hetty!" They replied in unison and turned back to their computers, already brainstorming on ways to watch out for their friend without getting caught or compromising the mission.

Hetty turned back to the group behind her and opened her mouth to continue when her phone rang. Callen's rang at the same moment. He looked at the caller id and then up to his team. "It's Kensi."

Hetty, having read her caller id as well, said "And Mr. Deeks."

They both answered. Sam and Granger listened, trying to eavesdrop on both conversations at the same time, both of which seemed to center around Overwatch, the Navy's highly classified tracking system. Callen hung up from Kensi and Hetty from Deeks. They smiled widely at each other.

"Well, Mr. Deeks just requested that we allow the FBI access to the software that tracks people with the Overwatch signature."

"Smart boy! It won't wash off when he surfs! Gives the FBI a better chance to find him if they don't have eyes on him for any reason." Said Sam.

"Unfortunately, I had to decline." Responded Hetty

"What? Hetty, why would you do that?"

"Because, Mr. Hanna, as I told Mr. Deeks, it's highly classified." Sam opened his mouth but Hetty held up her hand and added. "And, by declining to give the FBI access to the software but allowing him to use Overwatch on himself, we now have a way to keep watch over Mr. Deeks _with_ the FBI's sanction."

As understanding dawned, Sam grinned at her and Hetty allowed herself a small smile in return, both pleased at the turn of events. In the background, Nell and Eric high fived each other quietly.

Granger smiled as well and said "If I'm not mistaken, Deeks knew exactly what he was asking and just got himself more backup when NCIS responded as he expected, _without_ stepping on any FBI toes. The man can be devious." Hetty nodded in agreement, the same thought had passed through her head when she'd heard his request.

Sam turned to Callen. "What did Kensi want?"

"She wants us to bring Overwatch down to the FBI building and tag Deeks. Apparently she was pretty confident that Hetty would give Deeks what he wanted."

Granger hid a smirk as he said. "Well, he does always claim that he's her favorite." Callen frowned at him, not sure if the usually dour A.D. was making a joke or if he really thought that Deeks was Hetty's favorite, a position he was used to being in himself.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Asked Sam. "Let's get Overwatch and head over." He headed out the door with Callen and Granger close on his heels.

Hetty stayed behind and quietly said to her two analysts. "You don't have to limit yourself to the Overwatch signature you two. Explore all other avenues. Again, quietly and discreetly." She turned and followed the others out the door.

Nell and Eric looked at each other and grinned. Deeks was going to be one of the most watched men in Los Angeles and Mexico for the next few weeks.

~,~,~,~

FBI Field Office, Los Angeles, California

Deeks and Kensi hung up and quietly conferred, both pleased with the end results of their conversations. They moved back to the group to fill the FBI agents in on what was going to happen.

"We now have a way to track Deeks even without comms, button cam or GPS. It's highly classified and Hetty has just given us permission to tag him but NCIS will have to do the tracking. The software is not allowed off the Navy's servers." Started Kensi.

Seeing the look on Ambrose's face and knowing that the agent was already not happy with the NCIS/LAPD involvement on this case and that he was even less happy with this change, Deeks quickly added. "They will not become involved unless something goes wrong and Overwatch needs to come into play. They'll wait until one of you contacts them, should I go missing. I've been authorized to give you Hetty's direct number. If you need them, call her and she'll initiate the Overwatch protocol." He knew damn well that NCIS was _not_ going to wait until called. Nell and Eric would be watching his every move; he just didn't need to let the FBI know that. Ambrose heaved a dramatic sigh and indicated he would contact the front desk, _again_ , to let them know two _more_ NCIS agents were on their way and should be allowed up. He huffed his way out of the conference room.

Hotch nodded at Deeks, interested in what this Overwatch was but understanding that highly classified meant just that. Instead he decided to address the overheard comment from earlier. "Marty, what made you say that you might not get _her_ attention and that _she_ probably wouldn't take you from the beach?"

Deeks shrugged and said. "I don't know. It just feels like it's a woman to me." He looked quickly at Kensi and J.J. and added. "No offense to either of you."

J.J. smiled and said. "None taken."

Kensi just punched him lightly in the shoulder. He dramatically clapped his opposite hand to it and moaned loudly, eliciting a laugh from everyone in the room. The closeness and love between the two partners was obvious to everyone there and Reid quietly gave up on any thoughts that Marty might join the FBI, not that he wouldn't take any opportunities to bring it up, should they naturally present themselves.

Rossi smiled at Deeks and said. "Hotch and I both believe that the unsub is female. We're just wondering what made you come to that conclusion."

Derek asked. "Me too. Do you have any profile training Marty?"

"No, none, it's just that it…feels…like it's a woman. Maybe that elusive memory is pushing me in that direction. Plus, I've been a detective for a long time, this isn't even my first serial killer case, just the first time I'll go under as a potential victim." Deeks replied.

Kensi looked at him and frowned. "What memory?"

"Not sure. Just something about this case is making me feel like I'm missing something, something important and I can't remember what it is."

"You remember everything!" She surprised him with this comment, he'd been pretty sure no one on the team, including his girlfriend, had noticed that.

"Not everything, just most things. Whatever this is didn't make a big impression on me but it's still there."

She nodded and listened to Derek talk more about the profile that he'd been piecing together. "We agree then, that we're looking for a woman. Most likely in her late twenties to mid-thirties. The murders most likely started 7 years ago, although we're only going on supposition that the earlier deaths were murders and not actual drownings. If they are murders, then something about these men triggered a desire to kill. Similar looks, similar professions. It feels like it's punishment for something. Something this man did to her. Something related to a drowning. Perhaps of a love one? Maybe another surfer or someone who worked the surfing scene in some capacity?"

Reid added. "While scopolamine isn't a poison, using it to control and manipulate a larger victim could indicate a woman. Making him do the deed himself, also feels feminine. Men tend to want to do it themselves, be in control of the end result. If we could find out who the original man she's killing over and over again is, we might be able to track it back to her. I would guess that she's been around the surfing scene in one capacity or another since before the killings started."

Rossi nodded and said. "We could get Penelope to start a search on all the employee's working for the catering and grandstand companies. I think the lone surfer who was present at all the competitions can be eliminated based on the fact that he's male. She can also eliminate men, older women and anyone who was not working for the companies until recently. That should narrow down the suspect pool."

Hotch nodded and Derek initiated a video chat with their analyst. She came online immediately and Derek filled her in on Spence's suggestions. She smiled and said "I'm on it, Chocolate Thunder. Is Penuche still there?" Kensi frowned, wondering who Penuche was. Derek nodded and motioned Deeks over. The detective ambled over to the laptop and took Derek's place.

"Hi Pretty Penny, what's up?"

"Hey my beautiful golden warrior, I just wanted to let you know that the rest of your team is up to date on all the specifics of the case. I have to say, they're worried about you."

Kensi moved forward to stand beside Deeks, finding that she wasn't really jealous. There was something about Penelope Garcia that she liked, something non-threatening when it came to Deeks. The endearments that would normally send her into orbit, felt genuine. Add that to the fact that she behaved the same with Agent Morgan and she actually found herself wishing that the unique woman didn't live on the opposite coast. She had a feeling they could have become friends. She smiled at the screen and Penelope smiled back. "Hi again Agent Blye."

"It's Kensi."

"Penelope. Or, as your partner has taken to calling me, wahine, Penny Lane or Pretty Penny."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah, he tends to so that. I'm Fern, Sugar Bear, Sunshine, Princess, Kensalina and one of his best friends dubbed me Wikipedia which he also uses. He even called me Tonto one time. Depends on his mood in the moment."

"Don't forget Kiki!" Deeks added.

Kensi dummy whacked him on the back of the head, still laughing, and said "I've told you repeatedly, don't call me Kiki!" Deeks just grinned up at her.

Penelope laughed with her and decided she liked this NCIS agent. She seemed like the perfect partner for her golden detective and there was obviously something between them. She told them she'd be in touch and ended the video chat.

They talked a little more about the profile, Deeks and Kensi both keeping an eye on the elevator, waiting for the rest of their team to show up. When the doors opened and Sam and Callen exited, both excused themselves and went to guide them into the conference room. Ambrose had rejoined the group and, at the sight of the two NCIS agents exiting the elevator, resigned himself to yet another uncomfortable meeting.

"Hey guys, you made good time!" Kensi said when the four of them joined up.

"Yeah, Sam was driving. I think we broke a couple land speed records on the way over." Replied Callen. The four of them laughed and started to walk back towards the conference room. The BAU agents noticed how easy they were together, much like their own team. That easiness disappeared once they entered the conference room.

Hotch stepped forward and put out a hand saying "Agent Hanna, Agent Callen, it's good to meet you in the flesh."

Both Sam and Callen shook his hand but didn't reciprocate the sentiments. Deeks was surprised; his team was usually more polite than this. Kensi, on the other hand, knew exactly how they felt. The concern that the FBI agents were trying to entice Deeks away from NCIS had mostly been assuaged for her after meeting with them. Watching Sam and Callen, it raised its ugly head again.

Callen looked at Ambrose and asked with a chill in his voice, "Is there somewhere private where we can go to apply Overwatch to Deeks?" Hetty had warned him not to allow the FBI agents to know exactly what it was.

Ambrose nodded curtly and replied. "There's a men's locker room on this floor. Follow me." He left the conference room with Deeks and the three NCIS agents on his heels. The BAU agents were left alone.

Rossi said to no one in particular. "I don't believe Agents Hanna and Callen were as pleased to meet us in the flesh."

Hotch nodded and responded. "It's understandable. They're used to having his back and now they have to rely on people they don't know to do so. They're obviously a well-knit team and it's unsettling to not be in control. I would feel the same way if any of you were working with NCIS without my being able to be part of the team."

Rossi nodded but added. "I think it might be more than that. Marty's not an NCIS agent, he's LAPD. As such, he's free to join whatever agency he'd like, if they were interested in him. Not that being an agent would preclude that from happening as well. I would hazard a guess that they've been trying to get him to switch from cop to agent with no luck. They may be more than a little concerned about how easily he slipped into our team and now they're worried that we might have better luck."

Reid nodded. "I have to admit, he's really fit with us like a glove so far. The thought of asking him if he might be interested in becoming an FBI agent crossed my mind more than once. I was going to talk to you guys about it but, when I saw how close he was to his partner, I figured there was no chance."

He looked at Derek and J.J., both of whom shrugged. They, too, had immediately fallen under the LAPD detective's charm and had been impressed by what he'd brought to the table. They would not be at all adverse to Deeks joining the FBI in some capacity. Hotch had enough pull that he could get the man onto their team even though he wasn't a trained profiler. Not everyone on the team had to be. Only time would tell.

In the men's locker room, Sam opened the small briefcase he carried that held the Overwatch spray, as Deeks removed his shirt and handed it to Callen. Ambrose and Kensi had been left outside, uneasy in each other's company. Sam removed the spray bottle from the case and applied it to the detective's neck and back, Deeks lifting his hair to allow easier access. Sam stood back and said "That should do it! You are now on Overwatch's radar. You can run, but you can't hide!" They grinned at each other.

Callen handed him his shirt back and he shrugged into it. He looked at both men and asked. "Would I be way off base if I said I'm pretty sure Nell and Eric probably already have me on the plasma up in ops?" Callen just smirked back and said nothing.

Sam asked. "What do you think?"

Deeks laughed and said. "Listen, when you're back in ops? Tell them thanks and that I feel better knowing that they have my back." Sam and Callen nodded and the three of them left the locker room. The look of relief on both Ambrose's and Kensi's faces was enough to make all three chuckle. They made their way back to the conference room where there was more stilted conversation until Sam and Callen decided it was time to head back to the Mission.

Sam looked Hotch in the eyes and said. "You take good care of our boy, you hear me? He'd better come back in the same shape he was in when we gave him to you!" Deeks heard the underlying threat in the big man's voice and started to get angry. Did Sam still think he wasn't capable of taking care of himself? That he wasn't up to the task being asked of him?

Hotch also heard it and simply raised an eyebrow as he replied "We'll do our best."

Callen didn't say anything specific but the look on his face said it all. If this went sideways and Deeks was hurt in any way, or worse, the scrappy agent and his large partner would be headed their way, armed for bear. Hotch bit his lip to keep from smiling, knowing that the sentiment would be unappreciated. Deeks and Kensi walked the two agents out to the elevator.

Once they stood in front of the doors, Deeks looked at his two male team mates and asked. "What the hell was all that about? Do you still think I'm not good enough for this job Sam?"

Sam blinked; surprised that Deeks would take it that way. "Of course not! I, more than anyone at NCIS, know _exactly_ how capable you are!"

"Then what's going on? What was with the chilly reception and implied threat? These are good people and you treated them disrespectfully! They've been nothing but welcoming to me and I don't like what I saw in there."

Kensi blurted out. "That's exactly what worries us! It's like you've already become a part of their team and left ours!"

He looked at her and then at the two men, noticing the somewhat sheepish look on Sam's face. "So, what? You were marking your territory?"

Callen responded with an ewwww, lightening the mood for a moment. Deeks tilted his head and asked. "You know, I can have friends outside of NCIS! Would you care to explain yourselves?"

Sam was the one who answered. "Deeks, you can have as many friends, in as many alphabet agencies, as you want. We just don't want you to forget where home is. Your family is waiting back at the Mission for you. Don't get your head turned by something new and shiny. You're too important to us." Kensi and Callen both nodded in agreement with his words.

Deeks felt a warmth start in his chest and work its way out to his extremities. They thought of him as family? He knew he'd earned their trust and, he'd thought, a grudging respect, but this was more than he'd hoped for from the two men. Kensi, of course, was a different story, seeing as how they were living together. He knew where he stood with her. At least, most of the time. He swallowed hard and said "Really? You think of me as family?"

Callen nodded and answered with a "Yeah, an annoying as all hell younger brother. Someone we can tease and bully but no one outside the family can. Hell, you even have Granger wrapped around your little finger. You can't leave us; he'd go back to being the contrary curmudgeon he was when he first came to L.A."

"Guys, I don't know what brought this on! I have no intention of leaving NCIS. If I do decide to leave LAPD and become a federal agent, there's only one agency and one team I'd ever want to be on and that's where I am right now."

Sam and Callen looked at him with wide eyes, knowing what he'd meant, but taking the opportunity handed them to do the teasing they'd just talked about. He thought about what he'd said and started rambling. "I mean, not where I am right now. Not the FBI. I meant, you know, where I usually am, back at NCIS, with you and Hetty and Granger, oh and don't forget Nell and Eric. Sheila in wardrobe too."

Kensi put a hand over his mouth and said "We get it Shaggy! You love us too!" He smiled against her hand and nodded, then to get back at her, licked her palm. "Ewww! Why did you do that?" She yelped as she leapt back and wiped her palm on her jeans.

He smirked at her and said "Come on, Sugar Bear! It's not like that's not the only place on your body my tongue has been."

Sam and Callen both groaned but started to laugh as Kensi turned bright red at his words, speechless that he'd just said that in front of their team mates. Callen said "On that note, I think we should take our leave." He sobered, grasped Deeks's hand and pulled him into a bro-hug saying "You be careful! Do you hear me? We want you back in one piece. There's something about this case that has everyone's back up, even Hetty and Granger, and I don't mean your interaction with the FBI."

Deeks nodded and turned to Sam who gave him a full blown hug, almost squeezing the breath out of him. "Uh, Sam dawg? Can't breathe here!" he finally gasped out.

Sam let him go with a laugh and, like Callen, sobered as he said. "You need anything, anything at all, no matter what it is, you call! Any time, day or night. We'll be there for you. That's what family does." Deeks nodded, rendered speechless for the second time in one day, something he was pretty sure was a record for him. The elevator doors opened and he stood back while Callen and Sam entered. They stared at one another as the doors started to close between them and Deeks felt Kensi slip her hand into his.

~,~,~,~

A/N – I know I promised that the action would start in this chapter but, apparently, I can't be trusted. Bromance Forever left a very nice review but with a comment that the NCIS team didn't appear to want him to have anyone outside of their agency. I reread the prior chapters and thought that, while I didn't intend it that way, it came across like that. That led to a lot of this chapter so, thanks Bromance!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Long Beach, California

Deeks stood barefoot in the sand, watching the light sparkle on the water. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun. He could feel the tension from the last few weeks of difficult cases drain from his body. He imagined it working its way from the top of his head, down through his torso to his legs and then out his feet, to be disbursed into the warm soft sand. He dug his toes into that warm soft sand and sighed. He breathed deep and smiled at the scent. Ocean. One of three scents that was guaranteed to make him feel calm and centered. The other two were sunshine and gunpowder, the scents that always brought his partner to mind. What a great job he had that the next few days spent working on his tan would actually be for work. He was totally oblivious to the women walking by him who were giving him the once over, liking what they saw, until a tingling at the base of his neck made him smile wider, drop his head and open his eyes. Without turning, he held out his right hand and said softly "Hey there Fern."

Kensi had picked up J.J. at her hotel. Deeks had gone to the beach ahead of them to set everything up for spending the day there. Both of them had lost some of their tan due to said back to back cases with NCIS and J.J. was much too east coast pale to pass as a beach bunny, which was her and Kensi's cover assignments to help watch over Deeks both here in L.A. and later in Mexico. They were going to spend the next few days at a beach where none of them was likely to be recognized and work on their tans. Deeks couldn't exactly show up in Mexico with a story about following the waves without some color.

In 1949, the U.S. Navy had had the 2.5-mile Long Beach Breakwater constructed, which effectively made the beach useless to surfers and that was exactly what they needed. Marty Danvers was unlikely to run into one of his surfer buddies here. Kensi parked the car and the two women made their way down the beach. Deeks had given Kensi a good idea of where he would be and she spotted the colorful blanket almost immediately. J.J. watched the brunette as her eyes scanned the people on the beach. She knew immediately when Kensi spotted Marty. Her eyes lit up and a soft smile played over her face. J.J. was pretty sure that the NCIS agent was unaware of these tells.

They dropped their bags on the blanket and removed their beach cover ups. J.J. had been aghast at her assignment, worried that she would have to wear a bikini. When both Marty and Kensi hadn't been able to understand why the fit young woman would be against this, she'd said the simple phrase 'two babies, stretch marks'. Marty had further endeared himself to her with his puzzled response that they just made her that much more beautiful. Kensi, however, had understood that she wasn't ashamed of the stretch marks but worried about them giving away that she wasn't who or what she was pretending to be. She had quickly volunteered to go bathing suit shopping with the FBI agent and the two had had a great time picking out stunning suits that would not only show off J.J.'s figure but hide the telltale marks that could give her away as having had children.

The two had become fast friends and each was glad that the other was going to be close by during this operation. J.J. had shared some of the ups and downs of a federal agent being married to a cop, especially once they'd had Henry. Kensi had shared some of the ups and downs of two partners who had fallen head over heels in love with each other but were too afraid of the repercussions to the partnership that meant so much to both of them if they entered a personal relationship.

The deep red suit J.J. currently had on showed off her figure nicely and went really well with her blonde hair and skin tone. The cutouts on each side were sexy and if the suit wasn't as revealing as what so many women on the beach were wearing, that in and of itself made her alluring. Kensi had on a bright yellow bikini and both women were already garnering looks from the men in the area. Completely ignoring them, Kensi started walking down towards the man standing alone at the edge of the water, J.J. following close on her heels. As they got closer, Kensi turned to her, her eyes sparkling with fun and put a finger to her lips. She slowly crept up behind the detective who had his head tilted up to the sun and was once again thwarted in her efforts to sneak up on him when he lowered his head and held out his hand for her, welcoming her with his words. For whatever reason, he always knew when she was near. She sighed and put her hand in his. J.J. walked up to his left side and smiled at the two of them. While this wasn't a vacation by any means, the three of them felt a light heartedness that would surely disappear in the coming weeks. All three meant to make the best of it.

They started walking down the beach together, talking softly about the case. Derek was already undercover at Century Stages, the company that had provided the grandstands for each of the events where a surfer had died. They'd had an opening, with a little help from Penelope, and he'd gotten the job. He was currently in San Diego setting up grandstands for the ISA World Adaptive Surfing Championship. Hotch, Spence and Rossi had gone back to Quantico but would meet them in Mexico just before the competition there began. J.J. had gone home for a couple of days to see Will and the kids. She was not all that happy about leaving them for an undetermined length of time but Will had understood and they had plans to skype every night. She'd told him about Marty, explaining that her role would be to back him up as a beach bunny with an eye for surfers. He hadn't been too pleased until she'd told him about Kensi and he had laughed with her as she gently teased him about being jealous.

Penelope had rechecked both Century Stages and Beachside Catering for possible suspects now that they had a profile. Unfortunately, both companies had quite a few female employees of the right age, all of whom had been with them long term. Both had reputations as good places to work and the turnover was small. Derek's position had been the first in four years to open up and there had been a long list of applicants. His application, again with Penelope's help, had been the one to get the highest rating and he'd nailed the interview. Nothing additional had turned up in the backgrounds of any of the employees of either company. Penelope had done a deeper search on surfers with the same body type as Deeks and the others, trying to figure out who the victims might be surrogates for, but had come up with so many matches she'd thrown her hands up in defeat. She'd asked Deeks why it seemed that most surfers were tall, lanky blondes. He'd laughed with her but couldn't provide an answer.

They had nothing going in but their suspicions, which they traded back and forth as they walked for almost two miles and then turned back. Eventually returning to their blanket, Deeks asked. "Who wants to go for a swim?" Kensi and J.J. both agreed immediately, they'd gotten hot walking up and down the beach. Deeks pulled off his t-shirt and J.J. watched in fascination. He was very toned and well-muscled, although she noticed a few scars, including two that looked like gunshot wounds. When he turned around to put the shirt in his bag, she was stunned to see the faint white lines of multiple scars that crisscrossed his whole back. She'd seen marks like that before, usually the aftermath of a caning or whipping. She opened her mouth to ask about them when she felt Kensi's hand on her arm. She looked at the other woman who shook her head no. Obviously, this was something that she shouldn't ask about and she wondered if it had something to do with the conversation she and the others had overheard between him and Agent Leary earlier in the week. She nodded her understanding and said nothing.

They spent the day swimming, sunning and walking. Deeks had thoughtfully brought a special sunscreen that a friend had made for him specially. J.J. immediately fell in love with the scent, which he'd told her was a combination of papaya, jojoba, coconut and some other secret ingredients known only to this friend. It had left her skin feeling silky and she was looking forward to the scent following her to bed that evening. By the end of their day, the three had become tight and were looking forward to working together, regardless of the reason.

The next few days followed the same pattern and they each became used to the other's mannerisms, individually and together. This would be useful in the coming weeks when they would be watching him from a distance. When all three were a nice golden color and the Baja Sur Classic was just over a week away, it was time for Marty Danvers to make his reappearance in the surfing community in L.A.

~,~,~,~

Redondo Beach, The Breakwater, California

Marty Danvers pulled his long board off the roof of his beat up jeep. LAPD had provided him this jeep on more than one occasion for an undercover and Bates had approved his use of it for this joint operation. Ambrose had come through with a nice little apartment on Venice Beach. Penelope had backstopped the lease on it under his name going back four years. Several years ago, he would have been in heaven, living this close to the beach, surfing every day for the assignment. Now, he was already missing Kensi. He thought about the fact that the night before was most likely the last one they would spend together until this case was resolved. None of the digging Penelope, Eric and Nell had done had come up with any significant other for the known or suspected victims. There was no way to predict whether the relationship status of the intended victim had any impact on whether they were chosen or not. That meant he needed to be seen as unattached. Neither one had gotten much sleep, desperate to make their last hours together memorable and not waste them.

They'd debated him taking Monty with him but worried that the unsub would see the mangy mutt as an obstacle and hurt him. She had no compunction about killing a man and Deeks wouldn't take the chance that she'd have even less about killing man's best friend. Nell had eagerly agreed to take care of him as the dog had once saved her life. Deeks knew his buddy would be in good hands while he was away undercover.

He padded down to the beach with his wetsuit pulled up as far as his hips, the rest of it hanging from his waist, his bag over his shoulder, his board under his arm. He nodded to a couple people he recognized but didn't see any of the ones he was specifically looking for. More than one woman stopped and watched him walk by, his lean, toned and tanned body attracting their attention. His now improved tan made the scars on his back less obvious. The ones that noticed them felt a tug of interest, wanting to know the story behind them, more than one imagining stroking his back as he told her how he'd come to have them.

He staked out a spot, pulled his wetsuit all the way up and headed towards the water where the waves were firing. He did a duckdive through the first set, heading out to the lineup to wait his turn, hoping to find some of the surfers he knew out there and start integrating Marty Danvers back into the surfing scene. Once he hit the lineup, he saw one of the guys he was looking for. He waved and got Kurt Stiles attention. The man gave up his spot and paddled over to Deeks. "Marty! Man, haven't seen you in ages! What's up dude? Where ya been?" He asked as they shook hands.

Deeks replied. "Here and there my man! Spent some time in Hawaii, Tahiti, Australia, following the waves and living the good life! What's been shaking around here?"

Pete's face fell as he realized that the man he knew as Marty Danvers hadn't heard the news. "Oh man, you didn't hear? Skeeter's dead!"

Deeks acted surprised. "What? Skeeter's dead? How?"

"Drowned out at Mavericks."

"Mavericks? That doesn't sound like Skeeter. When did this happen?"

"About six weeks ago. We had a memorial for him out at Heavens. Sorry you missed it dude."

"Wish I'd known! I would've tried to make it back to L.A. to be there. Skeeter was a good guy."

"Yeah, we miss him around here! We've missed you too! How long's it been since we saw each other?"

"A couple years now I think. I was out of commission for a while back in 2010. After that I wanted to get out of L.A. Some bad memories." He touched his chest, rubbing the spot where one of the bullets had entered his chest.

"What happened?"

"Walked into a convenience store for a cup of coffee. Unfortunately, I walked directly into the middle of a robbery. Guy spooked and shot me twice."

"Are you kidding me? Bummer! No one heard anything about it. We would have visited you, man."

"Thanks! I was out of it for a while, got stuck in the hospital for almost a month and then three more in rehab. When I got out, I got out of L.A. I've been back off and on, surfed a few of my favorite haunts but never seemed to run into you. Ran into Eric a few times." He remembered that Eric and Kurt knew each other.

"Sorry to hear that happened to you. What's brought you back this time?"

"Entered a competition that starts next week in Baja California Sur, down in Mexico. Thought I'd stop in L.A., do a little surfing, connect with a few people, pick up my car from a buddy that's been holding it for me and drive down the coast."

"The Baja Sur Classic? Nice! Good luck with that!"

"Thanks man!" He decided to bring the conversation back around to Skeeter, to see if Kurt had heard any rumors or speculation. "So, Skeeter drowned at Mavericks. Doesn't seem right. Reminds me of Yellow Dog's drowning at Waimea Bay. Kind of out of character. Remember? We talked about that at his memorial."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. A couple guys brought that up again at Skeeter's. He was even less reckless than Yellow Dog and he had nothing but bad things to say about Mavericks. Weird."

"You think there's something up with their deaths?"

"Nah, it's one of the hazards of surfing. Sometimes you ride the waves, sometimes they ride you."

They both laughed a little and Kurt realized it was his turn. "See you beachside Marty!" He caught the next wave and rode it to shore. Deeks waited for the next wave and caught it, feeling the adrenalin rush of riding the wall of water. On shore, two women watched him in fascination as he caught wave after wave.

J.J. finally turned to Kensi and said. "I don't know much about surfing but from what I do know, he's really pretty good!"

Kensi nodded. "I've surfed with him. He could've made a career out of it. It just wasn't the lifestyle he wanted. He wants to help people. That's why he chose to do what he does." She'd made sure no one was around to eavesdrop on their conversation. She smiled at J.J. "Ready to go be surfer groupies?" J.J. laughed and nodded as they made their way to where Deeks was coming out of the water with Kurt, both done with surfing for the moment, needing to get some fuel in the form of lunch so they could continue for the rest of the afternoon.

When they reached the two men, Kensi took the lead. "Hi! I'm Kiki, this is Jenny. We just wanted to tell you how much we loved watching you surf! You're, like, really good!" She played with the ends of her hair while she batted her eyelashes at him. It was all Deeks could do not to laugh. He knew how much she hated it when he called her Kiki so when she chose that name for her undercover, he almost fell off the chair in the FBI conference room. She'd grinned at him and said it sounded like a beach bunny, airhead kind of name. He'd just shaken his head, thinking it was going to be hard to call her that during the case without cringing, waiting for the usual punch.

"Thanks! What are you two beautiful ladies doing for lunch? We were just talking about heading up to the food trucks if you'd care to join us?" Both girls nodded enthusiastically, Kensi attaching herself to Deeks, J.J. to Kurt. They made inane conversation while they ate, Kensi doing the airhead routine so well that Deeks was amazed. He found he missed his smart, tough, badass partner/girlfriend. He tried to remember a time when this kind of girl would've interested him. He'd changed and for the better, in his humble opinion. J.J. was charming Kurt with little effort. These two tough women made a good team.

Kensi managed to bring the conversation around to competitions and Deeks told her about the one he was entered in next week. He wanted to see if he could get the word out that he was competing and where. Not knowing who the unsub was, anyone could be a conduit of information for her. Kensi batted her eyes at him some more and said "Really? Sounds exciting! Who knows? Maybe one or both of us will show up to cheer you on!" Finished eating, they headed back to the beach, Kurt and Deeks going back into the water, Kensi and J.J. hanging around on the sand, waving to the two men as they surfed in and paddled back out. Eventually, the sun started to set and the two decided it was time to leave. On one of Deeks's last forays to the beach, Kensi had made a show of giving him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. He'd carefully put it into his bag, wondering what it really said. Kurt had been a little bummed when "Jenny" hadn't done the same for him, but there were plenty of beach bunnies around and his mind was soon on someone else.

They did some night surfing and Kurt invited Deeks to a bonfire some of the guys were having. He met up with more of the surfers he'd been looking for and brought up Skeeter and Yellow Dog's deaths again, along with the competition next week. None of them seemed to think it was anything but misfortune even while they all agreed it was not like the two men. He wasn't able to get anything of use from them and eventually made his excuses, escaping the clutches of several real beach bunnies, none of whom sparked even a little interest in him. He headed home with a wave goodbye, knowing his bed would be cold and empty. When he got back to the apartment, he pulled the note Kensi had handed him out of his bag. Opening it, he read. "Don't get too used to the new me and remember that Kiki will be off the table after this op. I love you and I'll miss you. Be careful!" The note made him smile and took a little of the ache he felt from her absence away. He carefully folded it back up and put it with his badge and gun, hidden in a special safe the FBI had added to the apartment.

The next four days followed much the same routine as he made the rounds of the various beaches. Heavens, Lunada Bay, Manhattan, Sunset. He met up with several other surfers who'd known both him and Skeeter. None of them suspected foul play in his death. Kensi and J.J. covered other beaches like El Porto, Leo Carillo, Topanga Point and TC's. They had the same result. No one thought Skeeter's death was anything but an accidental drowning. It was time to hit the road for Mexico.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Deeks and Kensi had been gone for a little over a week. Granger had decreed that Callen and Sam would only be back up for other teams, nothing major would be assigned to them while they were two team members short. This hadn't gone over so well with the two of them even though they understood why. It also meant hours of paperwork drudgery, both for their own cases and, once they had caught up on theirs, for other teams who were too busy being out in the field helping to cover for the benching of Callen's.

In addition, both were angry that they were being left out of the weekly briefing sessions that had been set up between Kensi, Deeks, Granger, Hetty, Bates and the FBI taskforce in the form of the BAU and Ambrose. Hetty had had to remind Callen several times that the inclusion of Granger, Bates and herself was a courtesy and not a right. Ambrose had been very vocal about keeping the two NCIS agents as far away from the case as possible and Aaron Hotchner had had to back up the agent, keeping his own opinions to himself. At least NCIS and LAPD were being kept in the loop. The two men would be updated the next morning so it wasn't like they wouldn't know what was going on. So far, they'd had exactly one such briefing and the update was that they'd found nothing new. They were hoping that once Deeks got to Mexico, things would start to heat up.

The absence of the two partners was felt throughout the Mission. There wasn't as much laughter and people seemed inclined to speak in hushed voices. Sam and Callen had discussed the weird feeling they both had had about this case from the beginning and eventually brought it up to Hetty who confirmed that both she and the Assistant Director had the same vague worries. There was nothing to complain about concerning the agents involved, well, other than Ambrose, and the op seemed solid. Their Liaison had more than enough eyes on him but, somehow, it didn't seem like enough. There was just something about this that gave everyone, as Hetty put it, the heebie jeebies.

The night before Deeks was to head to Mexico, Sam walked into Hetty's office where she was talking with Granger. "Hetty, Granger, I'm thinking I might as well take some time off. We're not doing anything here and I have more than enough vacation time saved up to take two weeks off. I'm bored and could use the down time. Michelle and I might take the kids to Disney or an island somewhere. I'd like to start tomorrow."

Hetty raised an eyebrow but said only "Very well Mr. Hanna. Please fill out the vacation request and have it on my desk before you leave."

Callen had come up behind Sam in time to hear his partner's request for vacation and Hetty's approval. He'd already made the same decision and changed his carefully rehearsed speech to accommodate the new information. "Hetty, if Sam's going to take some time off, I'm thinking I'll do the same. It doesn't make any sense for me to be the only member of the team on site. I'll take two weeks off as well."

Hetty looked at Granger, whose face was a mask of indifference. "I'm assuming you would like to start tomorrow, the same as Mr. Hanna?" He nodded. "Very well Mr. Callen. As with Mr. Hanna, please have the completed request on my desk by the end of the day. I hope both of you enjoy your vacations and come back well rested." Callen nodded again before he and Sam headed back to their desks.

Granger looked at Hetty and asked. "You know damn well that both of them are going to end up in Mexico, don't you?"

"I'm counting on it." She replied.

~,~,~,~

A/N – Gotta love google but I still know nothing about surfing. If you notice anything that is badly off, please let me know and I'll fix it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I backed myself into a corner with this one as far as the venue goes. I googled surfing events and thought Baja Sur sounded great. I went back in later chapters to get more information and couldn't find the website I'd used! So, from here on, it's all creative license on the area of Mexico!

~,~,~,~

Chapter 7

Hanna Household, Los Angeles California

Sam walked into his house to find Michelle in the kitchen putting dinner together. She looked up and smiled. "You're home early."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Lifting his head, he said. "Yeah, nothing's being assigned to us with Deeks and Kensi on this FBI taskforce. With G and me being benched, I've decided to take a couple weeks off."

"Uh huh. And exactly what did you plan to do with those two weeks? Might your plans include a little trip to Mexico?"

"And if it did?"

"I'd say let's call my mom now to see if she can take Kam for a week or so, starting tonight or tomorrow."

"You'd come with me?"

"Of course! Kensi and Marty are family."

"Would you be coming as Mrs. Hanna or Agent Hanna?"

"If you think it would help, I know Director Wilson would be fine with me going as Agent Hanna."

"How would you know that?" Michelle looked up at him a little sheepishly. "Michelle?"

"Well, he may or may not have been trying to get me to recruit Marty to the Agency."

Sam's jaw dropped, he moved away from his wife as he asked "Deeks? CIA?" He just wasn't sure how to take that. He didn't know whether to laugh or just fall over in a dead faint.

Michelle frowned at him. "Yes. Deeks. CIA. I made sure Wilson knew exactly what he did for me, for us, during the Sidorov case. He raced down to that house, knowing he was outnumbered and would be taken with you, but he went anyway to save your life. He handed over his gun to Sidorov's goons without a second thought. He dove into that pool, unlocked those damn handcuffs and got you out of the water. If he didn't know CPR, you wouldn't be here right now. He withstood torture that no cop and quite a few federal agents aren't trained for. He never gave me up as an agent, even after he thought you were being rescued by Granger and Kensi but instead they left him in that chair. I looked him in the eye when I came into that garage and I saw no condemnation there. He didn't blame me. Then, he got out of his hospital bed to help rescue me. He was the one who tipped the balance on top of that hotel and you know it!"

"Michelle…I know…."

Michelle held her hand up. "Wilson had a contact at LAPD pull Marty's jacket. He was impressed by the number of convictions on his record, and that was just with LAPD, not NCIS."

Sam nodded. "I know that. When he got shot a few months after starting with us, we were looking into who might have targeted him. Another LAPD detective put together a list for us. I remember saying it was a lot of names. And those were just the ones who he'd pissed off enough that they might come at him. I'm sure there were others that Versey left off, figuring they wouldn't be looking for payback. Michelle, I know that he'd make a good NCIS agent, I told him that after we were rescued. It's just that Deeks? A spook?"

"Hetty recruited him for the NCIS Liaison position and don't tell me you and G. didn't have your suspicions even then, that she wanted him as an agent. So, if Hetty wants him for NCIS, what makes you so surprised that the CIA might want him as well? And you know what? He told me once that Talia tried to recruit him to the DEA!"

"Talia did that? Oh man, do NOT tell Kensi that."

"Yup, it was after that fish market bombing case. Sam, don't get distracted. I'm trying to tell you that Marty has skills that other agencies appreciate. Weren't you the one complaining the other day that you thought the FBI was a little too friendly with him?"

"Yes, I was. And you're right; I'm worried that he'll find something there that he hasn't found at NCIS. That certain something that will make him give up being a cop and finally become a federal agent. It just wouldn't be right if it wasn't with us."

She put her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "Don't worry! One of the reasons I haven't complied with Wilson's request is that, back then? I saw how it was between him and Kensi, even if they didn't. I saw us in them. I know Marty won't ever leave Kensi's side as her partner unless he's forced to."

"Yeah, but what if they go after Kensi too?"

Michelle stared up at her husband. That was not something she'd thought about. She shook her head, knowing Kensi was Navy through and through and wouldn't jump ship. She decided to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand. "So, I'm assuming that if you and I are heading to Mexico on a little impromptu vacation, G. is too?"

This time it was Sam who looked sheepish. "Yeah, well, he may have decided to take the time off as well. No sense for him to be there alone. If he happens to end up in Mexico, well, there's nothing I can do about that."

"You two are about subtle as a fist to the face. What's behind all this? I thought you said that the FBI agents working the taskforce were top notch?"

"They are. At least, all but one. It's just something about this case. I don't know if it's just because this isn't the type of case we normally work or if there's something more. All I know is that all of us have been on edge since we found out what this is about. NCIS doesn't usually run into serial killer cases. This is something outside our comfort zone and I don't like it."

"Ok, I'll call mom to see when she can take Kam. She's been begging to have some time with her granddaughter so she'll probably jump at the chance. You call G. to find out what his plans are. How are you and I going to play this?"

"Second honeymoon? Kill two birds with one stone?" He reached down and kissed her. She put her hands up behind his head, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. The love of her life was a good man, a good agent and a good friend.

~,~,~,~

Callen's House, Los Angeles California

Callen entered his place and immediately went into his bedroom. He pulled out a duffle bag and started packing. He had to dig around to find an actual bathing suit. The beach was not his idea of somewhere to go when he had free time. He made a mental note that he'd have to stock up on sunscreen. In his head he could hear Deeks asking "Do they even make SPF 450?" Their detective had tried more than once to get him to the beach and out on a surfboard. He'd resisted every time. He smiled at the thought but it disappeared quickly. He opened the safe behind the bookcase by his bed and pulled out surveillance equipment, including several cameras and telephoto lenses. He pulled out night goggles that he was _pretty_ sure he wouldn't need but felt the urge to bring with him. He looked back into the safe and had to resist the urge to take several laptops as well. The equipment would go into the hidden compartment in his NCIS supplied Aston Martin and there was only so much space.

He zipped the duffle bag and sat on the bed, not sure what to do next. He was tempted to just jump in the car and head down to Mexico but decided he should probably make a hotel reservation first. He pulled out his laptop and googled hotels in the Baja California Sur area. He was surprised at the sheer number of them that came up in the various cities in the state. He was about to book a room at the Hyatt Ziva Los Cabos when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Sam's name come up on caller id. "Sam? What can I do for you?"

"Seriously G.? Tell me that you're not packing all the equipment you have hidden in your bedroom on the off chance that you might be able to use it in Mexico?" There was silence on Callen's end of the phone. "I thought so."

"Sam, I'm on vacation, I can go anywhere I want."

"And you just happened to think Mexico, particularly Baja California Sur, was the perfect vacation destination?"

"How do you know I'm going down there? I might be going to Tijuana."

"Right. So tell me, do you even know where the competition is being held?"

"Please! I'm a trained federal agent, of course I know where!"

"Let me take a guess. You checked with Deeks before he left and he told you it was being held at Playa Los Cerritos in Pescadero, Baja California Sur."

"Like you didn't?"

"Right. Anyway, Michelle and I just booked at Rancho Pescadero. They still had some rooms left but you should book soon if you want to stay at the same place. The cheaper hotels were all booked up."

"You _and_ Michelle?"

"Yes, Michelle. She's as invested in Deeks's safety as the rest of us."

"Do you think Hetty or Granger know what we're planning?"

"Oh hell yeah, don't you?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to see if you felt the same." He typed furiously on his laptop, took one of the last rooms available at Rancho Pescadero and entered his credit card information. "Ok, I've just booked a room at the same place. Man, this is one time I really miss the NCIS expense account. So how are we playing this?"

"Michelle and I are on our second honeymoon that just happens to coincide with the Baja Sur Classic. Not sure what you're doing."

Callen looked at his surveillance equipment and made a quick decision. "Free-lance photographer, following the surfer scene."

Sam laughed and said "That's rich! Michelle and I will meet you at the hotel. I'll call you when we get in."

"Do you think we should read Hetty or Granger in on this?"

"Hell no! Besides, knowing Hetty? She's already read in on this."

~,~,~,~, ~

Venice Beach, Los Angeles California

Deeks was up early. It was time to head to Mexico as Marty Danvers. He carefully packed up his quiver; two longboards on the roof, shortboard poking out the back, his duffle bag sharing space with his wetsuit. He put his earwig in and struck up a conversation with Penelope. "You there P-dawg?"

Penelope laughed in his ear and replied "Present and accounted for, _M-dawg_. Kensi and J.J. are going to be leaving in about an hour. They're booked into Olas de Cerritos in Pescadero. Not high end but not low end…sorta…middle end."

Deeks laughed with her and said. "Glad to hear they're going to be right behind me. Where do you have me booked, oh sentient one?"

"I have you booked into Casitas El Salitral. Cheap, clean and actually well rated on Trip Advisor."

"Thanks Penelope." The use of her real name clued her into his frame of mind.

"Marty? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just something that Callen said at the FBI field office. Something about this case having everyone's back up. It's giving me the heebie jeebies." He air quoted a phrase he'd heard Hetty use before, even though Penelope couldn't see him, unaware that Hetty had actually used this exact expression to refer to this case.

"Are you worried?"

"No, I'm not, but it feels like others are and I don't know why."

As she didn't have the answer she decided that a change of subject was warranted and she asked. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yup! I've got everything I think I'll need. How are the rest of the taskforce doing?"

"Like I said, Kensi and J.J. are booked into Olas de Cerritos. Hotch, Spence, Rossi and Ambrose are booked into Casitas El Salitral with you. They're all going to be keeping a close eye on you. Don't worry!"

He laughed and asked. "Do you really believe that nothing will go wrong on this Miss. Garcia?"

Penelope found nothing amusing in his question. "Marty, none of us want anything to go wrong. You're family now; we won't let anything happen to you!"

"Sorry Penelope, I was just joking. I think the NCIS team has infected me with their pessimism. I'm heading out. Talk to me?"

Garcia gladly agreed and the two exchanged stories during the long drive down to Mexico. They stopped conversing when they hit the US/Mexico border and Deeks presented his Marty Danvers passport. Everything went fine and the conversation picked up again south of the border. Penelope heard all about Kensi and Deeks heard about Kevin. He was sympathizing with her about the breakup with Kevin as he pulled into the hotel Penelope had booked for him.

~,~,~,~

Casitas El Salitral, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Getting out of the jeep, he stretched and breathed deeply. There was that scent of ocean. Smiling, he moved into the lobby and overheard a young surfer in front of him arguing with the desk clerk. "I have a confirmation number! I'm booked into this hotel! I made the reservation weeks ago! I don't know what's wrong with your system." The young man was almost in tears.

Deeks turned away, pulled out his cell phone and pretended to talk into it as he tapped his earwig and asked quietly. "Penelope, did you have anything to do with this?"

"Well, yeah, I might have. This was the last room booked in one of the cheapest hotels in the area. The rest of the team was already booked there so I had to bump this guy in order to get you into the same hotel."

"Undo it! Let this guy have his room. You should have bumped one of the taskforce."

"Then what will you do? Hotch wanted all of you in the same place!"

"I'll sleep on the beach if I have to but I won't take a room away from another surfer, this kid probably doesn't have enough money to afford one of the pricier places!"

"But how will the rest of the team keep an eye on you?"

"Let me worry about that!"

"Ok, ok!" Deeks heard tapping and then Garcia came back online. "His reservation is back to normal. But now you have nowhere to stay and the team will not be happy!"

"Let me worry about that P-Lo."

Moving up to the front counter, Deeks intervened in the confrontation between lodger and front desk clerk. "Hey, both of you! Let's take a deep breath and try this again." He looked at the name tag the front desk clerk wore and said "Carmen, why don't you try looking up this man's reservation again."

The woman tapped a few keys into her computer with a heavy sigh which changed to relief when the man's name came up with the reservation in question. "I don't know why it didn't come up before! I'm so sorry!" She reached behind her and pulled the last key off the board and handed it to the relieved man who responded in typical surfer fashion that it was no problem.

After he left, Deeks looked at the board and sighed. "I'm going to go with the obvious and say you have no rooms left?"

"I'm sorry, no. We've been completely booked since last week and that young man was my last one. Not even any no shows."

He smiled at her and said "No worries. Is there anywhere around here you can recommend that's clean and reasonably priced that might have a room left?"

She looked at him in consideration. He was a handsome devil but seemed like a nice enough man. There was something about him that inspired trust. "Are you here for the Baja Sur Classic?"

"I am. It was last minute and I didn't book ahead of time. Figured I'd just sleep in my car or on the beach if I had to."

Making a decision, she pulled a piece of paper and pen out from under the counter. Writing quickly she said "The police won't allow you to do either. My cousin Gabriela runs a B&B down the street. She usually doesn't take surfers, thinks they're too much trouble. She can afford to be choosey as she doesn't really need to work at all. Tell her Carmen sent you and she'll give you a room. Prices are comparable to here." She handed him the paper.

He grinned at her and said thank you. Carmen found herself wishing that they had a room for him after all. He would definitely brighten up the scenery around here. She sighed as she watched him leave. Deeks got back in the car and read the paper. To Garcia he said "Ok, I'm heading to La Playa Hacienda. It's on this same road. Hopefully I'll have a room in just a few minutes."

"Ok. Once you know for sure, you need to let the rest of the team know the change of plans for where you'll be staying. You, my friend, get to explain to Hotch why I switched the reservations back!"

"No problem. I'm sure he'll understand." Deeks rolled his eyes in Mexico while Garcia did the same in Virginia, figuring that the FBI agent would not understand at all. He drove the short distance to the address on the paper and pulled into the parking lot. "If I really can get a room here Henny Penny, I'm going to be one happy surfer! This place is really nice!" All he got was a grunt in return. Penelope was still obsessing over the team's reaction to his relocation. Deeks just smiled and walked up to the front door and went inside. The place was clean and had a nice homey feel to it. There was a woman standing in the hallway, eyeing him suspiciously. "Hola. Carmen sent me. She said you might have a room?"

The woman looked at him and then out the window to his jeep with the surfboards on top. "I don't usually rent to surfers. They tend to be a little on the lax side and I don't need that kind of aggravation. The last one I rented a room to? He left the front door unlocked when he got back late one night and I had three people sleeping in the living room when I got up the next morning. Let's not even talk about the parties!"

"I'm a little too old to be that wild these days. I promise, no parties, no wandering in at 3 in the morning. I'm just here to compete and then head home."

"Carmen really sent you?"

He pulled out the piece of paper he'd shoved in his board shorts and handed it to her. She recognized her cousin's handwriting and sighed. "Very well. I have two rooms available. One is in the back but faces the ocean. I'm going to go with that's the one you'll want?"

Deeks smiled widely at her and most of her misgivings evaporated. Maybe having him around would be a nice change of pace. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"At least a week, if that's possible?"

"Yes. Come this way and we'll fill out the paperwork and get you settled. Also, would you mind either pulling your car around the back or bringing in your boards? If other surfers see that, they'll all be wanting rooms as well."

Deeks nodded and followed her into the living room. Once the paperwork was done, she had run his credit card and given him the key, he moved his car around to the back, parking where she indicated. When he opened the door to the room assigned to him, he smiled in delight. "Pennywise, I'm in my room and I don't think I'm ever leaving!" He put his duffle bag on the comfortable looking bed and wandered to the window that showed a fantastic view of the beach and ocean. He couldn't wait to watch a sunset from that window.

Penelope still hadn't forgiven him for going against the plan and instead of commenting on the room, asked. "When are you going to contact Hotch and let him know where you are? Once you do that, I'll let the others know about the change."

Deeks sighed and knew he'd have to face the music sooner or later. He might as well do it sooner, pull the Band-Aid off quick. "I'll call him now and then I'm going to head to the beach. I want to get the lay of the land, maybe do a few practice runs. I'll need to leave my earwig here in the room." He paused. "Forgive me, my lovely?"

Penelope had to smile at the overdone sadness in the detective's voice and she couldn't hold on to her mad. "I forgive you. Hotch, however, may be a different kettle of fish!" Deeks sighed and signed off. He went back out to the jeep and brought his back-up longboard and the shortboard into the room. There was no way he would leave them with the car while he surfed. He unpacked the few belongings he'd brought with him and found that the room had an actual safe hidden in the closet. He put his gun, badge and earwig in it, along with his other valuables. He closed and locked it, looking forward to heading out to the water after the dreaded phone call.

He pulled his cellphone out and dialed the number Hotch had given him. The man answered immediately. "Marty? Are you checked in?"

Deeks grimaced. "Yeah, I'm checked in."

"What room and floor are you on?"

"Um, second floor, Ocean View Room."

"Sorry, what? That doesn't match up with this place."

"Yeah, about that. I may have gotten myself into a B&B down the road after I made Penelope revert my reservation back to its original owner."

"You did what? How are we supposed to keep an eye on you when you aren't even in the same hotel? It's going to be bad enough when you're surfing!"

"I understand that but the guy whose reservation it was, was right in front of me. He's just a young kid and I couldn't do that to him." He added, trying to distract the Unit Chief and his current temporary boss. "This B&B is awesome by the way!"

"I have no doubt." Hotch sighed. There was nothing they could do about this now but he was not happy with the situation. His opinion of the LAPD Detective's character went up a few more notches though. He wondered if another member of the taskforce could get a room there and switch hotels. He made a note to have Penelope call as soon as he hung up from Deeks.

~,~,~,~

Playa Los Cerritos, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Deeks pulled his longboard off the roof of the jeep and stared at the swells. It was going to be a good day in the water, not that there was ever a bad day. His eyes ran over the beach, getting his bearings. To his left, grandstands were set up, close to being completed. He wondered if Derek was with the crew working on it. He might take a walk by later. His eyes continued to rove the beach, knowing he was looking for one, well two, particular people. He knew they wouldn't be here yet, they had left after him, but he couldn't help himself. He was startled when he heard his name.

"Marty?"

He turned and found himself face to face with an old surfing friend. Doug Keene didn't surf professionally anymore but he had always been one of Deeks's favorite people. "Doug? What the hell are you doing here man?" He pulled the older man into a hug.

Clapping Deeks on the back, Doug replied. "I'm here for the Baja Sur Classic. I'm one of the judges! Are you competing?"

"Sure am!"

"Glad to hear it! I always wondered why you disappeared off the scene. You could have gone places!"

"I did. I've been wandering around, following the surf, dealing with some personal issues. Just recently made my way back to L.A. and decided to enter. Dip my foot back in the water, so to speak."

"Great! Look, I gotta run, stupid meeting for the judges but maybe we can hook up later tonight? Get a drink or some grub?"

"I'd like that. I'm staying at La Playa Hacienda in the Ocean View Room, give me a call and we'll set something up!"

Doug looked at him in surprise. "Gabriela rented a room to you? Boy, you still got it. She vowed never to rent to another surfer."

Deeks just grinned and watched his friend walk away with a wave. He turned and headed into the water, spending the next two hours surfing and getting a feel for the beach and how the waves broke. When he decided he'd had enough for the moment, he put his board back on his jeep, securing it as figured he'd go for a walk, try and see if he could find any of the others. He walked by the partially built grandstands and was pretty sure he caught sight of Derek but had no excuse to go in to talk to him. He continued on and found the tent set up for registration that would later offer food and drink during the day, as surfers waited their turn. It wasn't open yet. He finally turned and walked back towards his car. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw the two pretty women leaning against it, waiting for him.

"Kiki? Is that you?"

Kensi reflexively drew back her arm but at the smirk on Deeks's face, she relaxed it and simpered at him. "Hi Marty! I told you we may come down to see you compete! Where are you staying?"

She knew where he was staying; they all knew where each of them was booked. She wasn't prepared for his answer of "La Play Hacienda. It's a B&B right on the water. Beautiful place! Where are you guys staying?"

Her jaw dropped and she started to ask what the hell he was thinking when J.J. put her hand on her arm warningly. She closed her mouth but shot Deeks a look he was all too familiar with. Here was another person not happy with his choice to move hotels and they would be having a serious conversation about this when they had some privacy. "Olas de Cerritos. Maybe we could do dinner tonight?" She ran her hand down his bare chest, pleased at the involuntary shiver that ran through his body at her touch.

"Sorry, can't make it tonight. Already have plans with a friend for dinner and drinks. Maybe tomorrow?"

At this point, Kensi badly wanted to break cover and rake him over the coals. No one else from the taskforce would be staying there and he would be on his own and vulnerable. She wondered who the friend was. "Oh, that's too bad. Are you sure you can't break your plans?" She inched even closer to him.

"Sorry, no. Doug is an old friend I haven't seen in years. Doesn't hurt that he's also one of the judges." He winked at Kensi, letting her know that the old friend wasn't female, a concern that Kensi would deny having.

She felt a little better but pouted at him as she said "Well, I'm sure there are plenty of other surfers here who would like a night out, have a little fun!"

Deeks raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed a little. He could always get the better of her in a verbal battle. She sighed and pushed away from him. "See you around?"

"Sure thing Princess." The nickname helped to calm some of Kensi's nerves that the change in plans had raised. Her Deeks was an experienced undercover officer. He was careful even if he did sometimes take unnecessary chances if he thought it would help the case. She and J.J. made their way down to the beach as Deeks got into his car and drove back to the B&B. He wanted to get cleaned up and put his board away before registration and the opening events later that day.

~,~,~,~

Casitas El Salitral, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Hotch hung up his phone and looked at the others in the room with him. Rossi was the first one to speak. "Hotch, what's up? Something happen to Marty's reservation?"

"Yeah, he made Penelope put it back in the original person's name. Said that he, quote, couldn't do that to him, unquote."

Ambrose decided to take umbrage at this and went on the war path. "I told you those people were loose cannons! If it wasn't for the fact that he was ready made for this assignment, I would never have gotten NCIS or anyone associated with them, involved in this case. He's going to either get himself or someone else killed!"

"Agent Ambrose, I hardly think this is indicative of being a loose cannon. More like a strong moral compass."

"You didn't sound so happy about his decision a few minutes ago."

"I'm still not happy, but only as it could put him in harm's way. I can't fault his desire to make sure that this case has as few negative effects to innocent bystanders as possible. It doesn't matter at this point, what's done is done. I'm going to have Penelope try to move one of us over to the B&B so that we'll have eyes on him."

He dialed her number. "Penelope? Can you check that B&B Marty is staying at to see if they have any additional rooms available? If they do, can you book it under Rossi's name? He'll move over there but keep his room here as well. That will give us more options."

"On it boss man." She put him on hold and called the B&B, the room Deeks hadn't taken was still available and she booked it for Rossi right away. Going back to Hotch, she said "He's all set. We got the last room available under the name David Warner. It's the same name as what we used to book him there with you. There's no way to get him a new passport or identification under a different name. Do you want me to let Marty know to expect him?"

"No, I'll do that Penelope. Thank you." Hotch hung up and looked at Rossi. "Hope you didn't unpack yet."

"Nope, never unpack; never know when you might need to leave in a hurry."

"Don't be conspicuous about leaving. I'll call Marty and tell him you're coming. Then I need to go to the local police department and let them know we're here."

"Will do." Rossi left to go to his room and decamp to the B&B. Hotch called Marty to tell him Rossi was on his way and then he, Spence and Ambrose left the room to head to the police station, Ambrose complaining all the way about having to notify the local LEO's that they were present. Penelope had gotten the police chief's name and Hotch asked for Chief Morales by name. They were told to wait and the desk sergeant went to find him. He came back with a tall handsome Hispanic man who put out his hand which Hotch took.

The chief smiled at him and asked. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

Hotch took the lead. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Chief Morales frowned at him but nodded, turning to lead the way back his office. Once they were inside with the door shut, all three agents pulled out their badges. Hotch introduced them all and watched as the no longer smiling man stiffened. "What are you doing here, in my town?"

"We're tracking a serial killer who we believe is drugging and murdering men who are competing in various surfing events around the world. We've profiled the unsub as a woman and we believe she's picking surrogates for the person she really wants to kill, someone who's not available to her for whatever reason. We have a man inside, competing in the Baja Sur Classic, hoping we can flush her out."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, unless things go badly wrong. We didn't want to be in your town without doing you the courtesy of letting you know. We ask that you keep our presence to yourself for now."

"Do you believe this woman is Mexican?"

"No, actually, we believe she's American, a white female in her late twenties to early thirties. We have confirmation of three deaths and five others that fit the M.O. over the last seven years."

"Your man inside is also FBI?"

"No, he's LAPD."

"I didn't think you federal agents liked to play with us lowly police."

"We couldn't do our jobs without you. Marty is a good cop and we're pleased to be working with him on this case."

"One of you apparently disagrees with this assessment." Morales indicated Ambrose who hadn't been able to keep his disagreement off his face.

"Agent Ambrose and Detective Deeks have…history." He was pleased with how astute Morales was, but less than pleased that Ambrose couldn't keep his animosity for Deeks under wraps.

Morales nodded and looked Hotch in the eyes. "I will keep your secret. For now. However, I expect to be kept updated on your progress and I expect that none of my citizens will be endangered for any reason."

"Agreed." Hotch held his hand out again and Morales hesitated only a second before taking it. Hotch gave him the names and hotels of each agent on the ground, along with their aliases and then it was time to take their leave.

The chief's smile returned and he said. "Enjoy your stay in Pescadero. You may find you'll never want to leave here." Hotch and Spence smiled in return, Ambrose tried, but managed only a sickly grimace. The three men left to return to their hotel.

~,~,~,~

A/N2 – thanks to honus47 as always! For being my sounding board, my editor and, most importantly, my friend!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~,~,~,~

La Play Hacienda, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Rossi pulled up to the B&B and had to agree with Marty's assessment. The place was very inviting. Their detective apparently lived a charmed life; he only hoped it would continue. He pulled out his suitcase and made his way inside. The owner, who introduced herself as Gabriela, checked him in and took him to his room, where she left him. He placed his suitcase on the bed and texted Marty that he was there. He dropped down on the bed and fell into a light doze, waiting for a return text.

Deeks got out of the shower and checked his phone. Rossi was here. He smiled and texted him back, welcoming him. They agreed to 'accidentally' meet downstairs in half an hour. Rossi's cover was that he was retired and had recently developed an interest in the surf scene. This was to be the first time he witnessed a competition. He also had a text from Kensi that read 'You are in such trouble mister!' He smiled wider, knowing she was only worried about him. He finished dressing and headed downstairs to meet David Warner for the first time.

He walked into the den where Gabriela had coffee and tea set out for her guests, along with some cookies. There were three others enjoying the early afternoon snacks. He grabbed a cup of coffee and moaned after taking the first sip. The coffee was fabulous. A voice behind him said "I hope the coffee tastes as good as you make it sound!" Deeks turned around to meet the smiling face of David Rossi.

"It won't disappoint!" He held out his hand. "Marty Danvers."

"David Warner." They shook and Rossi moved to the table to pour himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he said. "It really doesn't disappoint!" He took another sip, checking out the other guests, two women and a man. He moved to the grouping and selected an empty seat; Deeks took another, several cookies in hand, unable to resist. He found himself wondering if Kensi's sugar addiction was contagious.

Rossi started the conversation rolling. "Name's David Warner. I'm here for the Baja Sur Classic. My new friend here is Marty Danvers who, if I'm not mistaken, is also here for it."

Deeks nodded his head and said "I'm actually competing. You surf David?"

"Nah. Retired last year and got bored. Happened to catch some surfers at a beach in San Diego and got hooked. Too late to learn how but I do like to watch others do it. I decided it would be fun to actually watch people compete. This will be my first one."

"Never too late to learn! I could totally teach you once the competition is over." Deeks meant every word and Rossi raised an eyebrow, smiling back at him. He might just take the detective up on that if they had time after the case was closed, before he needed to head back to Virginia. He turned to the others with an expectant look.

The man in the group grinned at the two of them. "I'm Tom Plympton. These two lovely ladies here are Marissa Chambers." He indicated a pretty redhead seated to his left. "And Leela Ramakrishnan." This time pointing to a beautiful Indian woman seated on his right. "We all work for Beachside Catering. We provide the food to the surfers, judges and all the others associated with surfing competitions all over the world."

Both women nodded and smiled at the two newcomers. Marissa appeared especially taken with Deeks as she stared at him. Deeks smiled at her and she blushed and stammered out. "We get to see the world and the people we wait on tend to be laid back and nice."

Tom nodded. "We do get a few surfers or judges whose head has gotten a little big, but by and large, this job is the best!"

Deeks grinned at him, liking him instantly. Leela seemed reserved and Marissa was apparently not comfortable with strangers. Deeks, Rossi and Tom kept the conversation going until Deeks looked at his watch and stood up. "Time to head out. Registration starts in 20 minutes. See you guys around?"

Everyone nodded. Tom said. "If you're going to the opening event tonight, you'll probably see us. We'll be working the buffet."

"Look forward to seeing you guys there! Later!" Deeks waved a hand at the group and sauntered out. Rossi sat for a while longer making small talk until the others decided it was time for them to head to work.

~,~,~,~

Playa Los Cerritos, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Deeks finished up his registration and was pleased to see he was in the last heat. Each heat would last 20 minutes with 3 surfers in the water at a time. The best two runs would count towards their scores. The winner of each heat would move onto the next one. Being in one of the later heats would allow him to work the crowd to see if he could get any new information or catch the eye of their unsub; unaware he'd already done so.

He wandered around, striking up conversations and would have enjoyed himself if it weren't for the seriousness of the operation. He saw Tom, Leela and Marissa scurrying around, bringing full food trays out to replace those that were empty on the buffet. He'd been impressed, both by the quality of the food and the efficiency of the staff. No tray was ever completely empty. Tom had waved, Leela had nodded and Marissa had just blushed again. Eventually the booze started to be served and the crowd got a little more rowdy.

When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and he really wasn't interested in being hung over for his heat the next day, he decided to head back to the B&B. He'd get a good night's sleep and be fresh in the morning. There was no debrief tonight and if anything of importance came up, he'd either get a text or a call. Once in his room, he texted Kensi a good night, pleased at her instant response, tagged with #143. He smiled and replied back '#1432'. He left the window open and fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand.

~,~,~,~

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. Deeks walked down to the beach and to the grandstands, his longboard under his arm, glad the water was warm enough this time of year to not need a wetsuit. He signed in and found himself a place in the sand, close to other surfers who were all prepping their boards, not making much idle conversation as they focused on the day ahead of them. He waxed his board and then stood with the others to watch the first heat. The waves were firing and it going to be a great day for competing.

J.J. and Kensi had arrived at the beach shortly before the first heat was to begin. Kensi headed towards the grandstands and J.J. walked down to where the surfers were waiting their turn. She spotted Marty and started to head towards him. When she was within earshot, she heard one of the other surfers comment on the scars on his back, calling them reef rash. She paused, wondering if she would finally get to hear how he'd gotten them. Her curiosity hadn't abated since L.A. but she'd respected Kensi's request not to ask. She paused and waited for his answer.

"Dude, I was riding a gnarly wave at Yallingup Reef in Australia when I had a major wipeout. I was so deep underwater that my board did a tombstone! I was in the hospital for a few days after that, I can tell you." He shuddered. "They had to dig all that crap out of the cuts I got off that reef. Developed an infection too."

"Dude!"

J.J. wandered away from them a little, wondering why Kensi had stopped her from asking about the scars. It didn't seem like the cause was all that bad. She looked for the brunette and located her standing near the grandstands, also watching Marty. She walked up to the NCIS agent and smiled brightly. "Hey Kiki!"

"Hey Jenny. You ready for today?"

"Yup! Can't wait to watch all those boys out in the water." She grinned at Kensi, who was trying hard to not laugh at the simpering tone of voice she'd used.

The two women turned and scanned the crowd in the grandstands, trying to decide if anyone was watching Deeks. It wasn't that crowded yet as the heats hadn't begun. The lower rows were full but the higher ones were fairly empty. Suddenly Kensi said "I don't freaking believe it!" and started to stride towards the side furthest from where they stood, while J.J. hurried to keep up.

"What's up Ke..Kiki?"

Kensi slowed, turned and looked around her, watching for anyone close enough to overhear them. When she decided it was safe, she leaned in and said quietly. "Couple sitting on the far end, fifth row from the top. Either of them look familiar?"

J.J. scanned the crowd and her eyes lit on the man she thought Kensi was talking about. "Is that…"

"That would be NCIS Agent Sam Hanna, retired Navy Seal, that's who that would be."

"And the woman with him?"

"That's his wife, Michelle. CIA."

"CIA?" J.J. raised her eyebrows. "What do you think they're doing here?"

Kensi sighed. "Same thing we are. Watching Deeks's back."

J.J. finally decided to ask the question she'd been wondering since she'd met the couple. "Why do you always call him Deeks? Why not Marty?"

Kensi opened her mouth to answer and found she didn't have one. Finally she shrugged and settled on saying. "He's always been Deeks to me. Seems odd to hear him called Marty." She paused and then continued. "Let's go sit in the grandstand and watch them surf. I think I see empty seats up around the fifth row."

J.J. grinned and watched as her friend strode up the stairs, heading single mindedly to the fifth row. She knew exactly when their approach was noticed when Michelle Hanna nudged her husband in the side. He lowered the binoculars he'd been using to watch the crowd and surfers to look at her. Michelle nodded towards the oncoming agents and he turned his head. J.J. was amazed to see him cringe into Michelle's side, trying to hide. The man was the size of a small car yet appeared to fear the slender female teammate who was headed his way. The wife, on the other hand, was smirking.

When Kensi reached their row, she said in a syrupy voice. "Excuse me? Are these seats taken?"

J.J. saw the wheels turning as the big man contemplated saying they were. The look on Kensi's face forestalled him and he sighed as he shook his head no. Kensi sat down and J.J. joined her. The brunette looked at her teammate and asked in a low voice. "What are you two doing here?"

Sam answered. "Well, it sounded interesting. I took some vacation time as we're not being assigned anything with you two gone. Figured I'd see what all the fuss was about."

Kensi snorted in a very unladylike manner and said. "Right. Where's Callen?"

"How would I know where Callen is? I'm on vacation with my wife."

Michelle finally spoke up, saying to her husband. "Oh hell no! You do not get me involved in the middle of this." She turned to look at Kensi. "Apparently, all of NCIS is freaked out about this case. We're here to offer support…" at this point she glared at Sam…"IF it's needed. Otherwise, you WON'T know that we're even here." She grinned at Kensi, who grinned back but wouldn't admit to Sam that the idea that the rest of their team was here to support Deeks was a relief. She liked and trusted the BAU agents but it was nothing like the trust that their team had built over the years.

Kensi turned towards the ocean, her eyes seeking Deeks, seeing him with a group of other male surfers. She was pretty sure he was safe at the moment. Her eyes continued to rove when she noticed a man taking pictures with a telephoto lens just to the right of the knot of surfers. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for the man to lower the camera. When he did, she turned to Sam and said. "So, you don't know where Callen is?"

"No."

"So the fact that he's down on the beach taking pictures is a complete surprise to you?"

"Uh…"

"Very intelligent response Sam."

He looked disgruntled until he noticed that the sides of her lips were quivering, trying hard not to smile. He bumped her shoulder and said softly. "Deeks is family. Family protects family."

She bumped her shoulder back to his, her throat closed up with the threat of tears as she realized how lucky she and Deeks were to be on this team. They could have easily ended up with someone like Ambrose. Speaking of which, she started to scan the crowd to see if she could find the rest of the FBI team. She saw Rossi as he started to walk up the steps to an empty seat. Hotch and Spence were nowhere to be seen…yet. She trusted they'd be here to watch out for her Deeks. She finally saw Ambrose and almost burst into laughter at the sight. The man was wearing black socks with sandals, plaid shorts and a mismatching plaid shirt. His nose was covered with zinc oxide and he was wearing a white bucket hat. She leaned over to J.J. and nudged her. When the FBI agent turned her attention to her, she nodded towards the man. J.J. looked and found him, trying hard not to join her new friend in laughter. She was well aware that, if they started, neither one would be able to stop.

Sam and Michelle looked at them in confusion. Kensi leaned closer and said. "Ambrose, your 2 o'clock."

Sam looked in that direction and a look of disgust crossed his face. It was funny but the man didn't inspire laughter in the NCIS agent. He and Callen had both been furious with the way Ambrose had treated a man who had served his country honorably. He frowned at Kensi who said. "Lighten up Sam. Deeks doesn't like him either, but he doesn't think he's bad, just misguided. He's trying to do the right thing here."

Sam just hmmphed and turned his attention back to the action. The area around them filled in and they weren't able to talk as freely. Deeks's heat finally came up and they watched him kill the others. As it was the last heat of the day, the grandstands began to empty out. When the crowd thinned enough so that no one could overhear them, Sam turned to Kensi and said incredulously. "He's really good!"

"Eric and I told you!"

"Why does he do that?"

"Do what?" Knowing exactly what he was asking.

"Play the fool! I totally underestimated him for years before Sidorov and he let me."

"Defense mechanism. You know his childhood wasn't the best. It was easier to be the weak one, the one not good at anything, the non-threatening one."

"I wish he'd get past that. I wish he'd show us what he's capable of. I was proud of him after that, I'm proud of him right now."

"I get that Sam, I really do. But, you have to get past what _you_ want or wish and just accept him for who he is. That's what I've done and it's made me the happiest I've ever been."

He looked at her for a long time and she didn't look away, didn't flinch, until he finally nodded his understanding. She nodded back and they went back to watching out for their teammate. J.J. took the opportunity to repeat what she had heard on the beach. "So, I heard Marty say the scars on his back were from a surfing accident on a coral reef in Australia. I'm not sure why you would have stopped me from asking him about them in L.A."

Kensi, Sam and Michelle exchanged long, intense looks where much was said without words. Finally it was Sam who responded. "That's not how he got them. He was abducted by someone who worked for a man in prison. A man with very deep pockets. Someone who was very close to another man Deeks put away for life. We almost lost him then. From what I know, he's never even been to Australia."

J.J. understood. She'd had to deal with something similar when she'd been abducted and tortured at the hands of a former colleague, Tivon Askari. She would never begrudge another keeping the aftermath of something like that to themselves. Her liking of the detective increased.

Now that the last heat was finished and Deeks had moved on, Kensi and J.J. took their leave of Sam and Michelle and walked down to the beach, looking for Callen. They finally saw him taking pictures of the various surfers who had competed, along with a few beach bunny groupies. They were headed his way when his head popped up, sensing approaching danger. He turned and met Kensi's eyes for a moment, before trying to put his equipment back together and get away before his teammate reached him. He didn't succeed.

"Hi there! I hear you've been taking pictures of the surfers. Are you a professional photographer?" This was said by Kiki, twirling her hair once again and batting her eyes at the stymied NCIS agent in front of her.

"Uh, yeah. Freelance."

"Think you could take a few of me and my bestie here?"

Callen looked from Kensi to J.J., feeling like the newest rookie having been caught out on his first undercover. 'Come on!' he said to himself. 'You've been undercover tons of times, facing down much worse! Man up!' He smiled at the two girls and said out loud. "Sure! Anything for two beautiful ladies. What were you thinking of?"

Kensi looked at J.J. and quirked an eyebrow, silently asking if the FBI agent would play along. J.J. nodded and Kensi turned back to Callen. "Just a few of us together, with the water in the background?"

"Sure!"

Kensi moved closer to J.J. and put her arm around her shoulders. Just as Callen was about to take the picture, Kensi moved her hand from J.J.'s shoulder to around her waist, her other hand inching up J.J.'s body, leaning in even closer. Callen took the picture before he registered the change of positon. He looked up from the camera to his teammate with his mouth open. Both agents burst into laughter at the expression on his face and walked away with a wave.

~,~,~,~

The next seven days passed without event. Deeks rose in the standings until he was one of the favorites.

In their weekly debrief with NCIS and LAPD, five days in, Hotch made a point of saying that he needed to back off. Their unsub didn't go after the winner, it appeared that she wanted the also ran. Hetty, Nell and Eric were calling in ops in L.A. but it appeared Lt. Bates was not at LAPD HQ. When Deeks called him on it, he'd just replied that he was working another case and it was none of their business. They all had an idea of where he was but, so far, no one had spotted him anywhere in Mexico.

After the call, Hetty contacted LAPD to ask for him, only to be told that he was on vacation. She'd hung up and stared at the phone. Her frown eventually turned to a smile, one which she turned on Granger who was sitting in her office. The silent communication that seemed to be improving each day was in full force. Granger cocked his head at her and then his smile matched her own.

~,~,~,~

The competition was over and Deeks had come in sixth, right in the middle of the standings of their real and possible victims, yet nothing had happened. They waited two days, but still nothing. They had their next weekly debrief and it was suggested that Deeks would now have to move onto another competition. Rossi smiled and said. "Guess this is your fourth level of hell, thinking of having to move onto another venue to surf?"

Deeks face went blank as the trigger he was looking for finally hit. Speaking quickly he asked. "Penelope, can you do a search on a Dante Richards? He was an inexperienced surfer who died in '09 at Lumaha'i Beach in Hawaii."

Noting the use of her full name, Penelope sat up and took note. "On it, my surfing god." She began typing. In L.A., Nell and Eric began to do the same, unasked.

Spence noted the look on the detective's face, understanding exactly what had just happened and asked. "What was the trigger Marty?"

The others frowned in confusion as the two men nodded at each other. Deeks replied. "David's reference to Dante's seven levels of hell. In 2009, a surfer named Dante Richards died at Lumaha'i Beach in Hawaii, known by some as 'Luma-die'. He was surfing with a friend by the name of Cristian Karger. Karger was a very experienced surfer, a real competitor. He claimed he'd told Richards where he was going but had told him it was too much for him at his level. That Richards followed him and he didn't even know Dante was there until it was too late; that he'd tried to save his friend but it was just too late. Dante had a girlfriend who insisted that Karger encouraged Dante to surf there with him. She claimed that Karger had hit on her and that, when she rejected him, he turned his attention to getting Dante out of the way. I don't think her name was ever mentioned in anything I read."

Hotch frowned and asked. "Why did that not register with you before now?"

Deeks matched his frown and said. "Neither Karger nor Richards were people I knew plus I was dealing with a personal issue at that point. I had recently broken up with a woman I was dating and she went off the deep end. I ended up having to take a restraining order out against her. I was somewhat distracted."

Kensi remembered that conversation and the name. "Sylvia Gray?" she asked. At the time, she'd been intrigued by the thought that Deeks had had a stalker/crazy ex but never pushed him on it.

He looked at her on the screen and nodded. Sylvia'd been listed as someone who might have orchestrated his shooting at Sandune's, not so many years ago.

Penelope was typing furiously, as were Eric and Nell, but all of them came up with the same results. They had information on Richards's death, Karger's involvement, but nothing about who his girlfriend had been. Karger had disappeared from public view after the incident, claiming he was done with surfing after the death of his close friend. The BAU profilers recognized the classic signs of a stressor for their serial killer. They knew they were close but needed a name. Eventually they signed off, asking both Garcia and the wonder twins to let them know of anything they found, day or night. All three had agreed and the debriefing ended.

~,~,~,~

The screen went black and Deeks stared at it unseeingly until the text message notification went off on his phone. He picked it up and smiled to see Kensi's name. He opened it and read her words of encouragement. 'I know this memory is going to be the turning point. We'll find her and then we can go back to our normal life…or as normal as it gets for us. #143'.

Feeling better, he let Penelope know he was going to go downstairs and interact with the B&B's guests one last time. She let him know that Rossi was headed down as well. He smiled in what felt like the first time in hours and left his room.

Downstairs in the den, he headed right for the coffee and cookies. Per usual, both were above par. He ate a cookie while he made up his coffee. He was surprised when Marissa came up to stand beside him as she asked. "Do you like the cookies?"

He replied. "Yes, they're fantastic!"

"Really? That makes me so happy! I was the one who made them. Eat another!"

Deeks didn't really want another cookie but found himself reaching out to take another one, eating it quickly. Marissa leaned into him and said. "You want another one." He reached out and obediently took another one, biting into it. Marissa smiled at him and walked over to sit in one of the chairs set out for the guests. He sat as well, holding his next cookie. She looked at him and said. "Finish it." He immediately ate the rest.

He looked up when Rossi entered the room and smiled. The FBI agent made up his coffee and picked up a cookie as well. He joined the other two and began an inane conversation. Leela and Tom eventually came down to join them, both making up coffees and eating the cookies laid out for them. Gabriela came in, as had become her habit since Marty Danvers had checked in. She munched on a cookie as she made conversation with her guests but focused on the blonde surfer. Rossi smirked as he watched both the B&B owner and the shy redhead contest for Deeks's attention. Tom and Leela just watched with amusement on their faces. They were happy to see their co-worker come out of her shell, something that only happened rarely in their association with her.

Eventually, Marissa stood up and said. "You need to look out the window." Each of them complied. She smiled and went to the table, picking up the tray of remaining cookies. "Keep looking out the window until I tell you otherwise." She went into the kitchen and put the cookies down the garbage disposal, making sure each crumb was pushed down. She made up the tray with fresh new ones and headed back into the den. She placed it in the exact position as the last one and stood back with a critical eye. She moved the tray an inch to the right and smiled. Feeling like everything was exactly as it should be, she turned and said. "You may return to your conversations and you will remember none of what just happened."

Rossi turned to Deeks and said. "I've been wanting to say congratulations Marty! Wasn't a win but, from what I saw out there, it won't be long!"

Keeping to his cover, Deeks responded. "Thanks! I actually didn't expect to place as high as I did. It's been a while. I'm very pleased with the results!"

They continued to make conversation until Marissa saw her opportunity to talk to Marty alone. She leaned in and said quietly. "You're tired and want to head up to bed."

Deeks stood and stretched, yawning as he did so. "I think I'll call it a day. I'm beat and I need to head back to L.A. tomorrow. It's a long drive and I don't want to be too tired to make it."

They all said good night to him and the group gradually broke up after the glue that seemed to hold them together, left. Rossi headed to his room and texted Hotch that everything was good, that it seemed that the operation in Mexico was a bust. Hotch's response was succinct. 'It's not over yet.'

~,~,~,~

Deeks entered his room and threw off his clothes, heading to the shower. He let Penelope know through the earwig that he was going to shower and then head to bed. She assured him that she and the NCIS analysts were going to keep digging into the Richard's death and would let him know if they found anything. He thanked her and removed the earwig, putting it into the safe with the rest of his NCIS/LAPD paraphernalia. He moved into the bathroom, looking forward to a nice hot shower.

Once done, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked into it. He should probably trim his beard but didn't feel like it tonight. Moving back into the bedroom, he eyed the bed with high hopes. He was tired tonight for some reason and just wanted to hit the hay. He was about to towel off when a knock sounded at his door. He frowned and went to it, looking through the peep hole and finding Marissa on the other side. He wasn't sure he wanted to open the door for her. She held up a paper and said. "Someone dropped this off for you and Gabriela asked me to bring it up as I was going to my room anyway." She paused and said in a lower, commanding voice. "Open the door."

Deeks opened it immediately and Marissa walked in, throwing the blank piece of paper in the trash. She turned and looked at him, eyeing his state of undress. "Get dressed."

Deeks turned to comply, drying off and pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He thrust his feet into a pair of flip flops and turned to her expectantly. She smiled at him and moved to the door. She peeked out and didn't see anyone in the hallway. She moved out of the room and beckoned to the man, who followed her unquestioningly down the back staircase and out to the parking lot. He got into the car when she told him to and she drove away with her lights off. Once out of the lot and a little ways down the street, she finally turned the headlights on and headed for Mexico's Route 1. The traffic was light and she made good time, putting more distance between them and Pescadero.

Three hours later, she pulled into an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront of Ensenada. She handed Deeks a water bottle and said. "Drink, all of it." He took the bottle and guzzled it down. Done, he handed it back to her and she smiled. "Get out and follow me."

He got out of her car and waited until she moved into the darkness. She seemed to know where she was heading and finally paused before a door. She looked back to make sure he was there and then opened the unlocked door. "Follow me." Deeks did so without a word. Inside, she led the way to an office on the second floor. "I check out places like this everywhere we travel to. This one works out nicely. Sit in the chair." She indicated the chair set in the middle of the room and Deeks sat obediently. Marissa moved in and placed the shackles she'd prepared almost two weeks ago around his ankles.

She stood up and said. "You're mine now Cristian! You can't run from me anymore!"

Deeks looked up at her and said. "My name isn't Cristian."

She backhanded him viciously and said. "Your name is Cristian! Say it!"

Deeks looked up at her, licking the blood off his lip and said. "My name is Cristian."

~,~,~,~

The next morning Rossi got up and texted Deeks to meet downstairs for breakfast. He was surprised when his text went unanswered. He texted Penelope to find out if Deeks's earwig was active. Her negative response set his senses into override. He left his room and headed up to Deeks's. He knocked on the door and got no answer. Looking around, he saw no one else about and pulled out his lock pick set. He made quick work of the lock and let himself in quietly. He noted that the bed had not been slept in and the used towel on the floor. He searched the room, already knowing what he would find. Nothing. He checked the safe in the room, using the code Deeks's had given them. Inside were the detective's gun, badge and earwig. His phone was on the bedside table. Moving to the window, Rossi looked out and saw the beat up jeep in its normal spot. Deeks's boards were all accounted for, so he wasn't out for early morning surf. Rossi's gut clenched, knowing that the young man who had become a friend was gone.

He opened his cellphone and called Hotch. When his Unit Chief answered, he said the dreaded words. "Marty's missing."'

~,~,~,~

A/N – Okay, had a really bad week at work. Put in 60+ hours on a major project that isn't done yet. Hopefully, my distraction didn't impact this chapter too much. Let me know what you think in the reviews!

A/N2 - I probably have the driving distance between Pescadero and Ensenada wrong, but couldn't find a sight that would give me the correct cities, every one I tried gave me different answers. So, I decided to use what worked for me. Apologies!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abandoned Warehouse, Ensenada, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Seven hours earlier, 1:30 AM

Deeks watched from the chair as Marissa busied herself in a duffle bag that she'd brought in from the car. She pulled out a pair of red boxing gloves and turned to him, holding them up. "Do you remember how Dante was teaching me to defend myself? How he loved to box and thought it would be great for me to learn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marissa moved quickly to the chair and grabbed hold of Deeks's hair, pulling his head back to the point where he could barely breathe. "You do remember, Cristian! You used to tease him about teaching a Wahine how to box. Why don't you remember?" She flung him forward, still holding onto his hair. His eyes watered with the pain. She let him go and he hung his head.

"I don't remember because I'm not Cristian." He said softly, raising his head to look at her.

She back handed him again. "You are Cristian and you will never try that lie on me again, do you understand?" He nodded. "Now, tell me that you remember Dante teaching me how to box!"

"I remember Dante teaching you to box." He replied. His head was fuzzy and he had no idea why he wanted to comply with her every command. He knew he should know what was going on but he couldn't get to it through the fog. All he knew was that he had to do whatever she asked.

Marissa smiled, appeased at his words. She began pulling the gloves on. "Stand up!" Deeks got up as she requested. "After you killed Dante, I kept up with it. I learned and I studied until I was better than my instructor. Then I started to learn other…tactics. For instance, did you know that if you put metal plates into the fists, you can inflict a lot of pain on your opponent? Of course, you need to be sure there is plenty of padding between it and your own hands or you can break your fingers. It's actually very easy to do. You will not defend yourself!"

With this she pulled back her right hand and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and began coughing, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. "Hurts, doesn't it? I can only imagine the pain Dante went through as he was smashed up against those rocks again and again as he drowned. Do you know what his body looked like when I went to identify him?" Deeks painfully straightened up and just shook his head no. "You will when I get done with you!"

She punched in the stomach again and he almost fell to his knees. Marissa began to walk around him and he turned as much as he could with the leg shackles restraining his movements. "Eyes forward!" He immediately complied. "I've done this before you know, beaten a man with my special gloves. They were all training for when I could finally get to you. I want you to know the pain he was in. Then, when I'm done watching you suffer, you'll go for a little surf. Isla Todos Santos is right in the bay here and I have a boat ready and waiting to take us to the North Island, whenever I'm done with you. From there you will head out to the break known as Killers. You've heard of it, right?"

Deeks nodded his head, trying to remember the things he'd heard or read about this area. He knew it was one of the most dangerous surfing spots in Mexico but he couldn't remember the particulars and it was frustrating him. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. Marissa watched him warily and decided it was time for him to drink another of the doctored waters. She picked up a bottle from beside her bag, using both gloved hands, and handed it to him. He shook his head no. "Take it and drink it, now!" He reached out and took the bottle, guzzling it down. She took the empty and threw it into the darkness behind him. She began to circle him again while he stayed still, facing forward as she'd ordered. She stood behind him for a couple of minutes, quiet and unmoving until he started to feel the anticipation build. Suddenly she punched him hard in the back, in the kidneys. Unprepared, he lurched forward but the shackles prevented him from actually taking a step and he fell forward, the metal biting into his ankles and drawing blood.

Marissa stood over him and cocked her head to the side. "How did that feel, Cristian? Not very pleasant, is it? That's how Dante felt, drowning out there alone, the man he called friend and brother luring him out there and then abandoning him! Do you feel alone, Cristian? Because you are! No one knows where you are; I doubt anyone will even notice you're missing for days! I watched you and I listened over the last few days. You have no family; you make acquaintances but no real friends because you're always on the move. When you die, will anyone miss you?"

Deeks looked up at her and silently pleaded with all the powers that be, that she didn't ask him those questions directly. If he had to answer, he didn't think he'd live to see the sun rise.

~,~,~,~

Casitas El Salitral, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

8:30 AM

Hotch grabbed his phone off the bedside table on the last ring, looking at the caller id that showed Rossi was calling. He'd just gotten out of the shower, getting ready before heading out to get something to eat and then head back to L.A. with the rest of the team today. He was mostly packed and almost tripped over the open suitcase on the floor.

"David, what's up?"

"Marty's missing."

"What do you mean, missing?"

"Exactly that. He went to bed a little before ten last night. We were supposed to meet in the common room at eight to head out to grab some breakfast. When he didn't show up, I texted him. When he didn't respond, I came up to his room and knocked. He didn't answer so I let myself in. His bed doesn't look like it's been slept in, his cell phone, keys, badge, gun, earwig and wallet are all here in his room, along with all of his boards. His car is still in the parking lot. He's gone!"

Hotch sighed and scratched his head worriedly. They'd all become attached to the sunny, scruffy detective and his team would be devastated if they lost him. He knew the NCIS team would be even worse.

"I'll call the number for Henrietta Lange that Marty gave me. Have them put that Overwatch protocol into place. Then I'll text the rest of the team. Meet in my room in thirty. Check with the other guests and the owner first. See if any of them saw anything."

"Will do, see you shortly."

Hotch hung up the phone and looked at it as if it would bite. He pulled up the number Marty had given him and hit dial.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Hetty took a sip of the tea she'd just brewed, savoring the flavors. She looked up to see Owen heading her way, the two of them in the office a little early. She was about to say good morning when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and frowned. It was FBI Agent Hotchner and that could only mean one thing. Her detective was in trouble. She looked up again and met the A.D.'s eyes. She beckoned him into her office as she picked up the call. Putting it on speaker, she said. "Agent Hotchner. I'm assuming you are not calling with good news? I have you on speaker with myself and Assistant Director Granger."

"I'm sorry Miss. Lange. I wish I had better news. Marty's missing and we have no way to track him. Everything with GPS on it is still in his room but he's not. He told me to call this number if I felt that the Overwatch protocol should be activated."

Granger piped in. "You're sure he's not on the beach?"

"Yes, we are. He was supposed to meet Agent Rossi for breakfast and didn't show up, didn't respond to texts. When David entered his room, everything points to the fact that he's gone and probably has been for quite some time."

Hetty felt her stomach drop. "Does my team know?"

"I haven't spoken with Kensi yet. When I hang up from you, I'll be letting everyone know what's going on and have them meet me here to go over what we know."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken if you think Kensi is the only member of his team there with you. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna both took unexpected vacations. I'm highly confident that they're there with you."

Hotch was silent and then responded. "That's fine. The more eyes we have looking for him, the better. Can you reach out to them and ask them to meet the rest of the taskforce here?"

"Of course. I'll also fill in Lt. Bates."

"Thank you Miss. Lange. We'll do everything we can to find him." Hotch gave her the information to pass on to Callen and Hanna and hung up, agreeing to initiate a video chat when everyone was present and accounted for. He brought up the taskforce distribution list and quickly typed a text.

"My room, ASAP. Marty has gone missing. Overwatch protocol initiated."

Back in L.A., Granger and Hetty exchanged worried looks. Their detective was a trouble magnet and was now in grave danger. Hetty picked up her phone to call Nell and Eric to get into OSP as quickly as possible when she heard them arriving, together. Something to follow up on at another time.

"Mr. Beale? Miss. Jones? We need you up in ops, right now!"

"Hetty? What's going on?" Nell asked, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach at the tone of their Operation Managers voice.

It was Granger who answered. "Our shaggy detective has gone and gotten himself snatched, that's what. Find him! Now!"

Eric and Nell pelted up the stairs, both worried sick about their friend. Worried that they should have been watching him 24/7, upset that the lack of any activity had lulled them into a false sense of security, thinking that nothing was going to happen. They should have known better, this was Deeks.

~,~,~,~

Olas de Cerritos, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

"Kensi? Have you seen my red bathing suit?" J.J. yelled into her friend who was in the bathroom, having just finished her shower.

"No, did you check the balcony to see if you left it out there to dry?" Kensi called back.

"Yes, it's not there! Do you think you might have accidentally picked it up with your stuff?" J.J. looked at the haphazardly packed disaster that Kensi called a suitcase and shuddered. If it was in there, she may never see it again and she really wanted to show it off to Will. She was cautiously approaching the bag as if it might bite, when her phone indicated she had a text. Thinking it might be Will; she smiled and picked it up. The smile faded immediately and she looked worriedly at the closed bathroom door. This was not going to go over well. She heard the text notification sound on Kensi's phone, sitting on the bedside table next to the other bed. She knew it would be the same as hers.

She went up to the bathroom door and knocked but Kensi didn't hear her over the now running hair dryer. J.J. knocked louder. "Kensi!"

The dryer shut off and Kensi opened the door, looking a little aggravated that J.J. was so worried about a stupid bathing suit. She was about to say something snarky when the look on her friend's face alerted her to the fact that this was not about a bathing suit. Her heart stopped and she looked down at the phone in J.J.'s hand and then back up. "Deeks?"

"Hotch just texted us. He's gone missing. We're all meeting in his room ASAP. NCIS has already been notified and initiated Overwatch."

Kensi stared at J.J., not really comprehending what she'd said. When the reality sunk in, she went into overdrive, heading for the suitcase and grabbing any clothes she could, throwing them on at lightning speed. When she was ready, she turned to face the other woman. "What are we waiting for?"

J.J. nodded and they headed out to the parking lot at a run.

~,~,~,~

Rancho Pescadero, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

"Baby, you sure we can't stay here a few more days?" Michelle leaned into her husband, having enjoyed the last few days away from home. No laundry, no homework, no having to make dinner. She missed their daughter but this had been fun. The sunny days on the beach, watching the surfers. The long quiet nights when it was just her and Sam. She felt a shiver go through her at the thought and she snuggled into him just a little more.

Sam grinned and was about to make his move on her when his phone went off. He sighed and reached out for it, seeing Hetty's caller id. He frowned and his concern was picked up by Michelle. She sat up in bed and watched him as he answered the call.

"Hetty?"

"Mr. Hanna, I need you to meet the FBI taskforce at Casitas El Salitral in Agent Hotchner's room. Mr. Deeks has gone missing."

"Missing?" Sam sat up and threw the covers off, moving through the room as he talked, picking out something to throw on.

"Yes, he went to his room about 10 last night and hasn't been seen since. Agent Rossi is of the opinion that he didn't sleep in his bed which could give our unsub at least a 10 hour head start."

"Have Nell and Eric found anything yet?"

"They're just starting to trace him through the software; we're hoping to have an answer shortly. I need you, Michelle and Mr. Callen in Agent Hotchner's room as soon as possible." Sam didn't even flinch at the fact that she knew exactly where the three of them were.

"You got it. I'll call Callen now and we'll all head over together."

"Thank you Mr. Hanna."

Sam hung up and looked at Michelle who'd only heard his side of the conversation. "Deeks is missing."

"I gathered as much. Do they know anything?"

"Not yet. We're supposed to be meeting in Hotchner's room for a meeting as soon as possible. I need to call G. Do you want to hop in the shower? I'll follow you in a few minutes."

Michelle nodded, worried for her friend, worried for her husband. Sam felt a huge debt towards Deeks and if he were to not make it, she knew her Sam would flounder, looking for someone to blame, for someone to make pay. It wouldn't be pretty. She hopped out of bed and into the shower, her years with the CIA having trained her to put personal concerns aside and concentrate on the mission which, right now, was to find Deeks.

Sam called Callen's cell. It was picked up on the first ring, the man never slept.

"Hey Sam. You calling to tell me Michelle talked you into staying for a few more days?"

"No, I'm calling to tell you Deeks is gone. The last time anyone had eyes on him was last night around 10 PM."

Callen stiffened, remembering the bad feeling the NCIS team had had about this op. "What does the FBI say?"

"That he went to bed at 10 and that was the last time anyone saw him. We're supposed to meet in Hotchner's room for an all hands on deck meeting."

"Okay, meet you in the lobby in 20?"

"Done."

Sam hung up and looked at the phone for a moment. A memory of being tied to a chair, hearing Deeks's screams, ran through his head like a movie. He flashed forward to the hospital, when Deeks was refusing to let the doctor look in his mouth. He remembered how the man had pulled away from them after that until Kensi had finally managed to worm her way back into his life. He shook his head and concentrated on the issue at hand. Get ready, get over to the FBI agent's room and kick some ass. Someone was supposed to have had Deeks's back and it seemed no one had. He followed Michelle into the shower, no thought of anything other than getting ready as quickly as possible running through the agent's heads. They were ready quickly and met Callen in the lobby. Together, they raced over to the hotel where the FBI agents were staying, desperate for information on their friend.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Hetty called the number she had for Lt. Bates and was told he was still on vacation, did she want to leave a message. She told the young woman, in no uncertain terms, that she needed to speak to him immediately; it was a matter of life and death. The woman put her on hold and she drummed her fingers on her desk impatiently. It felt like hours but was, in reality, just a few minutes. The woman came back and read off a phone number where the Lt. could be reached. Hanging up, she dialed the number with barely a pause. The man picked up right away.

"Bates."

"Lt., it's Hetty Lange. I have information on Detective Deeks. He's gone missing."

"What the hell was the FBI doing? Weren't they supposed to be watching out for him?"

"Yes. We'll know more shortly. Everyone in Mexico is meeting in Agent Hotchner's room. There's going to be a meeting very shortly. Could you call in?"

"Where are the agents? I can meet them there." Hetty had to smile when she had her suspicions confirmed that the Lt. was also in Mexico, keeping an eye on his man. She gave him the information and he hung up with barely a goodbye. She headed up to ops.

As she entered the room, she found Eric pounding on his keyboard, bringing up Overwatch and entering Deeks's signature. He watched as the screen updated and felt his stomach drop when it located him. "Shit. Killers!"

Three sets of eyes swung around to him, not used to hearing the techie swear.

"Killers, Mr. Beale?" Asked Hetty.

"Sorry, sorry. Killers is famous worldwide for having the biggest and most dangerous surf in the world. It has the potential to produce 50 foot faces. They have 'big wave' contests out there but it's only for experienced surfers and, for some reason, the area is also extra cold, so hyperthermia is a possibility if the waves don't get you."

"Can you pinpoint his location?" Asked Granger.

"Looks like an abandoned warehouse in Ensenada, Baja California Sur."

"Very good."

A video chat request pinged on Eric's screen and he looked to Hetty, who nodded. He answered and threw it up on the plasma. Crowded around Hotchner's laptop was a large group of people, including all three NCIS agents and the LAPD Lieutenant. Everyone started talking at once and Hetty finally held up a hand, silencing everyone.

"Let's not point fingers, ladies and gentleman, we have only one focus and that's finding our Mr. Deeks. Overwatch has put his location in Ensenada, three hours to the north of you. Mr. Beale has also informed us that there's a surfing spot nearby that would meet the criteria of your unsub. You need to head there now! I'll have Eric send you the coordinates. Do you have a plan?"

Hotch thought and slowly nodded. "I'm going to inform Chief Morales of what's happened. See if he can help. We'll head to Ensenada immediately after."

Hetty nodded and they agreed to keep her up to date.

~,~,~,~

Casitas El Salitral, Pescadero, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Closing the video chat, the others looked to Hotch who said "Let's go." They left the room and piled into their various cars, heading to the local police station. Hotch was the first through the door, exuding authority and asked for Chief Morales.

The man came out from the back of the station, frowning at the number of people flanking the FBI agent he hadn't seen in over a week. "What can I do for you, Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch brought him up to speed and asked his help. The man nodded and said. "What can I do to help?"

"We need to get to Ensenada as soon as possible. We're in your country; we don't want to step on anyone's toes. We'd like to enlist your assistance."

Morales thought about it and finally nodded. He turned to his second in command and told him he was going to Ensenada. He turned back to the U.S. agents in front of him with a question on his face.

Hotch asked. "Helicopter?"

"Sorry, that's not in our budget. We'll have to go by land."

Hotch nodded and turned to the group. "We'll take three cars. I want one NCIS agent in each so that we can keep in touch with their people, just in case Marty moves. The rest of you will split up between them, with Morales in the lead car with Callen and myself."

The rest of the team nodded their agreement and headed out to the rental SUVs, Morales handing each driver a mobile police light. They headed out, trying not to think of what might be waiting for them.

Callen, Morales, Hotch and Ambrose went in the first car. The second held Bates, Sam, Michelle and Spence. The last car held Kensi, J.J., Derek and Rossi. They sped out of the parking lot of the police station and headed north.

Two hours from Pescadero, Derek's laptop pinged with an incoming video chat request. He looked to find it was Penelope. He accepted and she showed up on his screen with a smile. "Hey chocolate thunder! I'm pretty sure I found Dante's girlfriend!" She looked at his solemn face staring back at her and her smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Marty's missing."

"He's missing? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Her voice rose with her agitation and anger.

"There was nothing you could do, baby girl. NCIS has the Overwatch tracking system on him and they were able to locate him almost as soon as we knew he was gone. He's in Ensenada at the moment. We're on our way there right now. What do you have for us?"

Swallowing her anger, she said. "There was no article about Dante's death that included his girlfriend's name. I finally hacked into the morgue in Hawaii and looked at the death certificate. I found that he was identified, and his body later claimed, by a Marissa Chambers."

"Marissa Chambers?"

"Yeah, she works for..."

"Beachside Catering." Rossi interrupted.

"Yes, have you met her?"

"Not only have I met her, she was staying at the same B&B as Marty and I. Seemed like a quiet and shy young woman. There was nothing about her that set off any warning bells. She didn't seem any more interested in Marty than the other women, including the B&B owner."

Derek and Rossi exchanged looks, angry that they'd had the unsub under their noses the entire time and hadn't had a clue.

"Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that he changed hotels and ended up at the same place as our serial killer?" Penelope asked incredulously, her voice rising in pitch.

Callen and Sam were listening to the conversation being relayed to them over Kensi's earwig. Sam sighed and said. "Deeks."

~,~,~,~

Abandoned Warehouse, Ensenada, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Marissa looked at the unconscious man in the chair. He'd held up longer than she'd thought. She'd taken a short break, eating a sandwich she'd brought with her, letting him get some rest. Now, she was ready to go back to making Cristian pay. She reached for the discarded boxing gloves when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id to find that it was Leela calling her. She sighed and answered.

"Hey Leela! What's up?" She asked her in a phony cheery voice.

"Marissa, where are you?" Leela sounded breathless and excited.

"Sightseeing, doing a little souvenir shopping. Why?"

"Tom and I went out for breakfast. When we got back, Gabriela met us and said Marty was missing! She thinks David Warner is convinced something's happened to him and wanted to talk with all of us. She was the only one here and couldn't tell him anything. Neither Tom nor I saw him after he left to go to bed last night. How about you?"

"No, same for me! That was the last time I saw him. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know but Gabriela said David was going to get the local police involved. Apparently there's some big manhunt going on for him right now. They're sending an officer over to the B&B to take our statements. Can you head back?"

"Sure, but I walked so it's going to take an hour or so for me to get back. Can you let them know?"

"Sure! See you soon! This is so exciting! I've never been involved in anything like this before." Leela hung up and Marissa stared at the phone in dismay. It looked like she was going to have to move up her timetable.

She moved back to Cristian, splashed water in his face and he spluttered awake. "It's time to go Cristian. Time to surf your last wave. Get up!"

He stood shakily and looked at her. "I don't have my board."

"Don't worry, I brought you one. Not as nice as the ones you have back in Pescadero but we couldn't have you surviving because of the quality of your board now, could we?" He shook his head no, not even sure what question he was answering, barely conscious but knowing that 'no' was the answer she was looking for. She leaned down and undid the shackles. "Come on, pick up your board and let's go." She pointed to the board leaning in the corner. He shuffled over and put the board under his arm, turning to her for further instructions. She led the way to the car and he put the board in the backseat. He sat in the passenger seat when she pointed him at it. She got in the driver's seat and headed for the dock where she had a boat waiting for them.

She got out and pushed Cristian down the dock and onto the deck of the boat. "Sit." He sat, the board leaning against his legs. She started the engine and headed out, waving to a couple of other boats heading out for the day. She pointed the boat at the break known as Killers.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Eric and Nell were watching the static signal that was Deeks. They had three other targets moving at a decent pace towards the static one. Their team was twenty minutes out, when it too, started to move. Eric sat up straight and said "No, no, no! Nell, go get Hetty and Granger!"

"What's going on?"

"Deeks is moving, towards the ocean."

~,~,~,~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Read to the end, don't abandon me just yet.

~,~,~,~

Chapter 10

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

"Oh no!" Nell spun on her heel and raced downstairs. Hetty and Granger were in her office, trying to find a way to keep from pacing back and forth; exchanging stories about Deeks since he'd joined NCIS, working on topping each other with the outrageous actions of their Liaison Officer. They both looked up expectantly when Nell came steaming down the stairs. "Eric says Deeks is on the move and heading towards the ocean. He thinks they're heading out to the point break."

"Bugger! What happened? From everything we've been able to tell, the men are held for several days before she sends them into the water. What changed?" asked Hetty as she stood up and joined Granger and Nell as the three headed back up to ops.

"We have no idea. His Overwatch signature just started moving." Nell replied.

"She must have been tipped off that the team is coming for her. Is she working with a partner?" Asked Granger as they mounted the stairs quickly.

"There was no indication of that Owen. It could be our Mr. Deeks forced her hand somehow. Perhaps the drugs led him to reveal he's really part of a taskforce searching for her?"

"I hope not. If he did, he's signed his death warrant. We need to let Callen know first. Blye and Hanna are going to react badly to this."

They entered ops and watched the movement of Deeks on the plasma, worried that there was nothing they could do to help from this distance.

~,~,~,~,~

Road to Ensenada, Baja California Sur, Mexico

Eric called Callen's cell phone, relieved when the man picked up immediately.

"Eric? What do you have for us?" He had a bad feeling that Eric was calling his cell instead of telling all them what was going on over the comms

"Callen, Overwatch shows Deeks is no longer at the warehouse but on a boat heading out towards the point break. "

The lead NCIS agent tensed, letting the rest of the passengers in the car know that something was very wrong. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"Not right now. While Overwatch can give me a general area, it's not enough to send you right to them when they're moving. I'm trying to get a satellite image of the area so I can find the actual boat they're on. It's going to take me a while."

"Do everything you can Eric! We need to know where they both are, now!" He hung up the phone and looked at the BAU Chief.

"Agent Callen?" Hotch asked.

"Deeks isn't at the warehouse anymore." He paused. "He's on the water, on the move."

Kensi heard him over the earwig and her heart stopped. If he was already on the water, they may not make it to him in time. If he didn't make it out of this, she'd never forgive herself or anyone else on the task force. Frustrated, scared and angry she said. "We should have sent the Ensenada police to that warehouse as soon as we knew where he was!"

"You know why we didn't, Kensi. All indications were that they'd be there for several days. That's been her M.O. in all the previous abductions. If we'd sent the local police in, they could've tipped our hand and we don't know how she would've reacted. She could've killed him then and there. We should've had plenty of time to get him out safely. It isn't over yet, we still have a chance to save him." J.J. put her hand over her friend's tightly gripped ones. She understood how the agent felt, she would feel the same if it were Will. Second guessing decisions made, wanting someone to blame.

Kensi knew what J.J. was saying was the truth but it didn't help to calm her down. "So, what happened? What changed?"

Rossi spoke up. "She must have been tipped off."

"But who? Is she working with someone else?" Kensi asked.

Spence's voice came over their earwigs. "I doubt that. The profile indicates that she's working alone. It's doubtful anyone else is part of her delusion."

"Then how? Because it's happened!" Kensi retorted angrily.

Rossi had been wondering the same thing and had a good idea of what had happened. "Two of her co-workers were also staying at the B&B. Both were unavailable this morning when I was trying to interview everyone there. Gabriela was the only one on the premises. I didn't hide the fact that I was worried about him and that there would be people looking for him. If Leela and Tom returned, she would've filled them in on what was going on. It's not hard to believe that one of them would've called Marissa to find out where she was and tell her what was going on. They would've had no idea she was the one who had him. Marissa would've been surprised that his absence was noticed so quickly and that a search was already on for him. She would've had to move up her time table."

"So, what are we going to do? How close are we to Ensenada?" Kensi asked, her voice tight and tense.

In the lead car, Callen relayed the question to Morales who indicated they were about a half hour out. They'd made good time at the high speed they'd been traveling. Their original destination, however, was no longer viable.

"Can Ensenada get a chopper in the air?" Asked Callen.

"Like Pescadero, Ensenada doesn't have the budget for air support. They do have several police cutters though. Tourism is their number one concern and they put most of their effort into land and beach protection. Those that surf Killers, do so at their own risk." Morales replied.

"What about when the surf events are being held there?" Hotch asked.

"The ISA provides their own support in the form of a helicopter, on site first aid and wave runners."

The police chief frowned and pulled out his cell phone. The American agent's anxiety for their friend and fellow agent was starting to get to him.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Ambrose, who had been quiet up to now.

"Police Chief Alejandro Gonzalez of Ensenada. We need those cutters." He replied.

They listened to his side of the conversation, spoken in rapid Spanish. Callen was the only one able to follow everything said. He cocked his head at the chief when he hung up his phone, a satisfied look on his face.

"What?" Callen asked.

"Alejandro is an old friend. His son, Tomas, recently started a tourism business. He has a helicopter that he uses to take people out to see the surf and the islands. He helps his father occasionally when the police need assistance in the air. He gets a small stipend when he helps and the department doesn't have to have the chopper and its pilot on the books. Alejandro will make sure it's ready and waiting for us. Tomas's place of business is on the coast with its own dock. Two cutters will also be there waiting, along with police back up." He looked up at where they were. "Take the next right. This actually works in our favor. We're closer to Tomas's place than the warehouse; this should cut our time down by half."

~,~,~,~

Gonzalez's Tours, Ensenada, Baja California Sur, Mexico

They reached Tomas's place in just over ten very tense minutes. The agents all piled out of the cars and headed at a run towards the men waiting on the small helipad. Morales took the lead.

"Alejandro, Tomas, thank you so much for your help with this." The three men shook hands and Morales quickly introduced the Americans.

Sam looked over the helicopter, noting that there was no winch that could be used to pull someone out of the water. He frowned. "How do you plan on using this to help get him out of the water?"

Tomas looked them over and said. "If your friend is heading out to Killers, he's in trouble unless he's an exceptional surfer. We don't have anyone qualified to do a water rescue from the chopper, generally we're used to spot the person in trouble and guide the police cutters to them."

Sam nodded, sneaking a quick look at Michelle, who had a resigned look on her face. "Ok then, take me out there. When we find him, I'll jump out and get a life vest to him. We should be able to make it to the cutters from there."

Tomas looked at him skeptically. "You obviously have no idea what the water is like out by Killers. It can suck you right under in seconds."

"I'm a trained Navy Seal. This is what we do. My friend is out there and I need to get to him. Let's get going, we're wasting time."

"The water is very cold out there. There's only a slim chance that you'll be able to get to your friend, let alone save his life! You could end needing to be rescued yourself."

"You let me worry about that. Let's go."

He turned to head to the helicopter, stopping at Michelle. He looked down into her eyes and she nodded. He kissed her hard and turned towards it once again, only to find the rest of the taskforce in his way. He looked at Callen. "You know I need to do this G. You know what he did for Michelle, for me."

"I know. I'm going with you."

"You don't have the training for a water extraction."

"No, but I can keep the rest of the team up to speed. He's my friend too."

Sam looked his best friend and partner in the eyes and then said. "Glad to have you with me, as always." He turned and pulled his earwig out. He wouldn't be able to use it in the water and Callen would be with him to keep in contact with the rest.

He looked at the BAU chief and handed the earwig to him, waiting to hear his objections. Instead he got "Good luck, Agent Hanna. Bring Marty back to us." He put out his hand and Sam took it.

"It's Sam, Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch." They shook hands and then the others watched the two men run towards the waiting chopper. Kensi started after them but Hotch pulled her back. "Kensi, you won't be able to help them."

"I want to go with them!"

"I understand, but you'll have more value on the cutter when Sam brings him to it." Kensi immediately picked up on the when, not if, Hotch had used. She looked longingly at the backs of her two team mates but had to admit Hotchner had a point. She nodded and turned back to the rest of them.

"So what are we waiting for? The longer we're on dry land, the better the chance that we don't get to him in time!"

"I agree. We need to split into two teams, each to a cutter. One to go after Chambers, one to help Sam with Marty. I doubt we'll get to her before he ends up in the water but we can hope. Spence, Ambrose, Morgan, you're with me. Chief Gonzalez, as it's your jurisdiction, I assume you want to be with us when we arrest her?"

Gonzalez nodded, pleased that the American agents hadn't relegated him to a supporting role. Hotch looked at Spence who was about to protest. "Spence, I know you think of Marty as a friend, but we may need your psychological expertise to get through to her, especially if we do manage to get there while she still has him."

Spence reluctantly nodded as Bates said. "I'm coming with you too. I want to be in on bringing down the bitch who took one of mine." The man looked at Hotch fiercely and he nodded his agreement at the angry LAPD Lieutenant.

"Rossi, you'll go with Kensi, Michelle, J.J. and Chief Morales to lend support to the rescue mission if we don't get to Chambers in time. Lt. Bates will be on comms using Sam's earwig. That way we have communication in the air and on the water."

They all nodded and raced to the cutters waiting for them at the dock. After they boarded and were pulling away, Rossi and Hotch exchanged looks and said at the same time. "Good luck!"

As the chopper lifted off, Sam pulled on a life vest, hoping it would give him an edge in the water below. He lashed another one for Deeks to it. He and Callen exchanged looks, remembering a time not so long ago when it had been Kensi and Deeks in a chopper, desperately searching for the two of them in the water. They'd survived a narco sub filled with explosives being blown up by the Air Force; surely they'd be able to save their friend.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Eric worked furiously as he tried to find a satellite that would give him the information he needed that would help lead the team to their friend. He was frustrated that there were none he had access to that would give him what he wanted.

"What seems to be the issue Mr. Beale?"

"I can't find one in the area that we can use!"

A gravelly voice broke in. "Then steal one!"

The technical analyst looked at Granger in shock and then grinned at him. He turned back and started furiously typing. He'd noticed that there was a Russian satellite in the area but he would have to hack in and highjack it. He did so carefully, hiding his tracks through multiple countries and within minutes, had eyes on Ensenada. He didn't need to find the warehouse, he just needed to overlay Deeks's Overwatch signature with the picture he was getting. Eventually he found them. "Got them! I'm moving the satellite into a better position so that we can see exactly what's going on. In the meantime, I have the coordinates."

"Mr. Beale, get the location of that boat to our people immediately. And do NOT let him out of your sight!"

"On it Hetty!"

~,~,~,~

Quantico, Virginia

Penelope paced restlessly. She hadn't heard anything else from her team and she was worried. Making a decision, she put in a video chat request to the NCIS team in L.A.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

When the request appeared on Eric's screen, he turned to Hetty. "Penelope Garcia is requesting a video chat. Can I loop her in?"

"By all means, Mr. Beale. I'm sure she's as worried as we are."

Eric accepted and put the window up on the plasma, next to the satellite feed. "Hi Penelope."

"Have you found him? Do they have him?"

"Not yet." Eric paused. "He's already left the warehouse. The team is on their way to try to rescue him now." He turned back to his computer and tapped a few keys, putting the feed from the earwigs on speaker and connecting Penelope to the satellite feed. "You should now be able to see and hear everything we are."

"Thank you Eric!"

~,~,~,~

Ensenada Bay, Baja Sur California, Mexico

Bates had put the earwig in shortly after the cutter left the dock. He heard a male voice excitedly telling Callen and Kensi that they had a location for the boat Deeks was on, giving the pilot the coordinates. He joined the conversation, saying. "I'm on the cutter heading after Chambers. Can you give me those coordinates?"

Eric relayed them to him and he passed them on to the cutter's pilot. The man nodded and changed the direction of the boat. The helicopter had also changed direction, coming almost directly over them instead of heading towards the point break. The other cutter slowed, waiting to find out which direction they should go, water rescue attempt or arrest. Over the comms, Bates heard the NCIS technical analyst giving updates on what was happening on the water, all of them hoping that their cutter would reach the other boat before Deeks went into the water.

Marissa looked up from the front of her boat at the sound of a helicopter heading towards her. She looked down and behind her, noting the police cutter also heading her way, still quite a distance from them. She was pretty sure that these were the people looking for Cristian. She gunned the engine but the chopper was gaining on her. She was close enough. It was time for Cristian to go for his last surf. She slowed the boat to a stop then moved back to him. She looked at him critically. He wasn't bruised enough for her but she could hope that the surf would finish his punishment. "Get up."

Deeks got up obediently. "It's time to surf Killers, Cristian. Aren't you excited?"

Deeks shook his head no, still in a fog. She slapped him across the face. "You are excited, say it!"

"I'm excited."

"I want you to listen to me closely, do you understand?" Deeks nodded his head yes. "You'll head to the point break and you'll do so quickly. You'll catch the next wave and surf like you've never surfed in your life. When you're halfway through the ride, you'll forget how to surf. Do you understand what I've just told you?"

Deeks nodded again and Marissa smiled at him coldly. "Do it now!" Deeks turned, attached the surf leash to his right leg, picked up the board and went over the side backwards. He resurfaced and got up on the board, paddling for all he was worth for the point break that was not too far away. Marissa watched him for a moment, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see justice done, but she needed to get as far away from here as possible. She turned the boat and started away from Killers.

Over comms came an agitated "No, that's not good, that's not good at all!" from L.A.

"What's going on Eric?" Asked Callen from the chopper.

"He just went over the side. I was able to move the satellite directly overhead; I have a good picture of what's going on." Eric looked closer at the picture up on the plasma; he frowned and zoomed in a little more on Deeks. "Oh no, he's in more trouble than we thought!"

"What, Eric?!" This from Kensi.

"He's not surfing with one of his own boards; it's a cheap one that won't stand up to the punishment of that kind of surf!"

Granger bit out. "How do you know that?"

"I know every board in Deeks's quiver. That's _not_ one of them. I recognize the brand's logo and, while it's good enough for beginners, there's no way it holds up out there!"

Granger pressed on his own earwig and said. "Callen, Bates, did you get that?" Both answered in the affirmative. They'd seen the boat Chambers was on break off and head away.

"Callen, Kensi, we're heading after her, you two follow Marty. Get him out of there." Hotch snarled over Bates's comms. The cutter they were on broke off and headed after Marissa, the other cutter and the chopper following after Deeks, desperately trying to get to him before it was too late.

There was now silence in ops and a computer filled office in Virginia as the five watched with baited breath, watching the chopper and cutter close the distance on the lone surfer. Nell moaned as she watched him get to the point break before anyone could get to him. He paddled hard and caught the next wave, rapidly standing up on his board, getting his balance.

On the cutter heading towards Killers, Morales held a pair of binoculars to his eyes, as he watched the man he had yet to meet, but was trying his damnedest to save, hop up on his board. He frowned as the surfer expertly rode the wave, low on his board, lessening his center of gravity. He put the binoculars down and turned to the others. "Is this some kind of joke? I thought you said he would be killed out there? He's surfing better than anyone I've ever seen. If this was some petty drill to show up the Mexican police, you'll all be spending some time in jail." Morales was furious.

Kensi grabbed the binoculars out of his hand. "We never said he wasn't a good surfer. For God's sake, he just placed in the surfing contest in your own town. We said he was in danger. Chambers's M.O. is that she drugs her victims with scopolamine and controls everything they do. Every one of her victims has been an accomplished surfer, yet they all died at a spot similar to this. We think she gives them instructions to forget how to surf and they actually do." She watched the love of her life surfing like he'd never done before. She held her breath, hoping maybe he'd make it out on his own. She knew exactly when Chambers instructions kicked in. He was about halfway through the ride when he stood up and started shuffling his feet, wind milling his arms. She gasped when he fell off the board and disappeared into the water. "Deeks!" She screamed.

Overhead, the chopper was pacing Deeks on the wave. Callen and Sam were both amazed at the skill their Liaison Officer displayed, both hoping like Kensi that he would make it through. When he suddenly stood up and fell off, Sam grasped the shoulder of the pilot. "You need to find him and get me over him!"

Tomas nodded and slowly circled the area. "There!" he said, pointing at Deeks as he popped up out of the water. Unfortunately, his board also popped up, flew into the air and came down hard on his head, breaking in two. Deeks went under again and this time didn't reappear. The men in the chopper looked for anything that would let them know where he was. One portion of the board was being tossed up and down in the surf like a beach ball; the other seemed to be anchored by something.

"G! That has to be him. That part of the board is still linked to him by the leash. He's weighing it down."

Callen nodded and helped Sam open the door of the chopper. He pulled his partner into a hug and yelled into his ear, desperate to be heard over the wind and chopper blades. "You be careful and you both come home!" The Navy Seal nodded and slung his legs out of the open doorway, the wind buffeting all of them. He crossed his arms over his chest, stood and dropped down into the water like a knife. He surfaced quickly, looking up at the chopper for directions. Callen pointed to his right and he struck out, buffeted by the waves, the only thing keeping him from going under and staying there was the life vest.

He spotted the broken piece of board ahead of him but promptly lost it as the wave pummeled him. He was already getting tired and cold, when suddenly he was on top of the piece he was looking for. He reached out and found the taught leash still attached to the board. He took hold of it and breathed quickly in and out a few times before taking a final deep breath and diving under. He followed the leash and quickly found Deeks limp body at the end of it. He pulled the leash up and was able to get his arms around his friend and kicked to the surface. He broke through, gasping for air and turned Deeks on his back. There was a freely bleeding open gash on his head and he wasn't moving. For the moment, Sam's first concern was getting them out of the surf and to the waiting cutter. He pulled the knot on the extra life vest, getting it loose from his own and struggled to get Deeks into it, almost losing his grip on the man more than once. When he finally got him fastened in, he unhooked the leash from Deeks's leg and the piece of board bounced away. He turned and struck out, dragging Deeks behind him.

From the chopper, Callen relayed directions to the cutter and they were getting dangerously close to the point break, the cutter bucking and jumping. Realizing that there was no way they would be able to pull the two men on board in those waters, the pilot backed off. Kensi turned to glare at him but he just shook his head. She turned back and watched Sam struggle to get out of the trough and to them. She swallowed hard when both men disappeared under water but they popped back up quickly. There was dead silence onboard as each person willed Sam to get free so that they could get to the two men. When he finally did, it actually took a few seconds for everyone to realize it.

The pilot carefully maneuvered the big boat as close as he could to the two men, afraid he could end up running them over. One of the other men grabbed a hook and leaned over the side. After several tries, he managed to hook Sam's vest and slowly pulled them to the side, trying not to let lose them. When they were finally at the side, Rossi and Morales leaned over and hauled Deeks onboard first. They quickly turned to Sam and pulled him on as well, the man collapsing on the deck, exhausted and so cold he could barely feel his fingers. Kensi was at Deeks's side, her hand on his neck. She looked up at Sam when he rolled over and began to crawl towards them.

"Sam? Sam, I can't find a pulse." Sam had never heard Kensi sound so much like a scared little girl. He scurried over and put his own fingers on Deeks's neck. He couldn't find a pulse either. Getting up on his knees, he began compressions, stopping and breathing into Deeks's mouth. He went back to compressions and alternated between that and breathing, checking for a pulse every few rotations. Kensi stood and watched, her heart in her throat. J.J. slipped her hand into her right one and Michelle took the left. The two women tried to give their friend as much of their strength as they could.

When it had gone on for a while, Rossi put his hand on Sam's back and said. "Sam, you need to stop. He's gone. You tried everything you could. It's time to let him go."

Kensi let go a heartbreakikng wail and dropped to her knees.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

The five waiting for word on their detective heard the FBI agent's words and Kensi's reaction. Nell turned into Eric, tears streaming down her face. His arms came up around her as he buried his face in her hair, tears of his own wetting it. Granger stood with fists bunched at his side, unable to believe what they'd just heard. Hetty found herself unable to breathe, the thought that the life of the fun loving young man, who had come to hold a very special place in her heart, had been snuffed out for no good reason, leaving her floundering for the first time in a long time. A single tear rolled down her face, quickly followed by another as Henrietta Lange allowed herself to really cry for the first time in a very, _very_ long time.

On the screen, Penelope Garcia stared back at them, open mouthed, not even able to cry as she worked to understand that this man she had never met in person, who had somehow become very important to her, was really gone.

~,~,~,~

Second Cutter

Marissa pushed her boat as fast as it would go but it was no match for the police cutter that was slowly gaining on her. She started to shift left and right but the cutter matched her move for move. She heard someone calling to her over a bullhorn. "Marissa Chambers, stop the boat now!" They knew who she was, how did they know? When it finally caught up with her, she had no choice but to stop or they were going to ram her or shoot her. What did it matter? Justice had been served and Cristian had paid for what he'd done. She stopped the boat and pulled the gun out from under the console, where she'd hidden it before heading out.

She turned with the gun pointed out, focusing on the man with the bullhorn. She was not going to go easily and, if she ended up dying, well, then she would be joining Dante wherever he was. The man held up his hands, able to yell over to here without the annoying device. "Marissa, there's no need for that. It's over. Put down the gun."

"No! I've done what I needed to do! Cristian has paid for what he did. I don't care what happens to me now but I know I'm not going to jail."

Spence moved up next to Hotch, his hands also up. "Marissa, we aren't going to put you in jail. You brought a killer to justice. Why would we want to punish you for that? Cristian needed to pay and you, you did that! You're free now, free to move on with your life. It's over."

Marissa's gun wavered as she listened to the man on the boat. They weren't going to arrest her? They believed what she had done was justice? Could it really be? No! It was a trick! She steadied the gun again, this time aiming at the tall thin man who had just lied to her. "You're lying! I know what I did, I know it's considered murder in your eyes but I also know it was what needed to be done! No one, none of you, would do anything. You forced me to take this on myself. If you had done what you should have, none of this would've been necessary!"

Surprisingly, it was Ambrose who responded to her. "I agree with you Marissa. It was wrong that they wouldn't listen to you. We would have and we would have taken Cristian into custody, charged with murder. He should never have been able to walk away like nothing ever happened! Dante deserved so much more. Let us help you!"

She looked at him, watching for subterfuge and found none. She lowered the gun to her side, suddenly beyond tired, wanting for it to stop. The cutter pulled up beside her and the Hotch and Spence boarded, the police still on board, keeping their guns trained on her, ready to shoot if she became a threat. Spence gently removed the gun from her hand but then Hotch pulled her hands behind her back and started to cuff her.

"No! You said you weren't going to arrest me, that I wouldn't go to jail! You agreed it was justice!"

Spence looked at her sadly and said. "We aren't going to arrest you Marissa. You're going to spend the foreseeable future in a psychiatric hospital. They'll try to help you."

"No! I don't need help! What I did was needed! Cristian needed to pay for what he did!"

"Maybe, but that man wasn't Cristian. His name is Marty Deeks, he's an LAPD detective and he's my friend. Cristian is still out there, somewhere. You failed."

Marissa wailed as she fought against the restraints, trying to get to Spence and make him take it back. Make him say that Cristian was dead and had paid for his sins. Eventually, she tired and sank to the deck, crying in despair. The group of men who had caught her found no satisfaction in her condition, each wondering how they would fare in the loss of a loved one. Hotch turned to look back to the cutter and noticed Lt. Bates was staring off into the distance. When the man turned, he was shocked to see tears running down his face. The look on Hotch's own face led the rest to look at Bates. The tears said it all. Deeks hadn't made it. All of them, Ambrose included, felt the loss.

~,~,~,~

First Cutter

Sam shrugged off Rossi's hand. "No! He's strong and the water was cold! We can still bring him back! I have to try!"

Michelle reached out to her husband, tears running down her face at the loss of a man she cared for and respected, a man she owed her very life to. "Baby, you have to let him go!"

Sam looked up at her beseechingly. "No, Michelle, no! I know it's not his time! I would know if it was. Deeks has too much to do! He and Kensi, they're just starting out! They deserve the chance!"

Michelle looked deeply into her husband's eyes and then looked at Rossi. "Let him go."

Rossi nodded and stepped back, watching sadly as the big man worked desperately on his friend. Overhead in the chopper, Callen stared out at the horizon, not noticing the sad look Tomas was sending his way.

Sam started compressions again, breathing for Deeks after each set. Pushing on the man's chest he ground out. "You can't do this to us Deeks! You can't do this to Kensi! I know you, you stubborn bastard! I know you aren't done! There's still too much for you to do, so many people to irritate! Come on Deeks! Come on!" He kept it up as everyone looked on sadly. When Deeks gasped and coughed up some water, everyone was stunned except Sam. "I knew it! Come on brother, come on!" He turned Deeks onto his side as the man continued to cough up water. When he finally stopped, Sam gently turned him onto his back and Deeks's eyes opened.

Unfocused, those beautiful blue eyes looked up at Sam and he said in a rough voice. "Kensi?" His eyes closed again as he lapsed into unconsciousness but at least he was breathing. A cheer went up on two boats, one chopper, Quantico and the ops center in L.A. Kensi dropped to her knees beside him and pulled his head into her lap. She carded her hands through his hair all the way to shore where an ambulance was waiting for them. They had to pull her away to get him off the boat. Once on land, the paramedics put steri-strips on his head wound as well as putting him on oxygen and loaded him into the back. Kensi determinedly forced her way in, daring the men to say she couldn't go. Neither decided it was worth the effort.

~,~,~,~,~

A/N 2 – If you're reading this, you didn't give up. Anyone who's read any of my stories knows Deeks is one of my two favorite characters on any show, the other being John Crichton from Farscape. There's no way I would ever kill either one of them off…I just like to cause a little angst here and there. Epilogue to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Hospital Velmar, Ensenada, Baja Sur California, Mexico

Kensi paced the waiting room, passing the similar pacing forms of Sam, Michelle, Bates and Callen. Sam had been checked out as soon as they arrived and the doctors had determined he was fine. The FBI team paced with them, each one passing the other, giving comfort where needed as they waited for word on their friend. When the doctor finally came in, asking for the family of Marty Deeks, she was surprised by the number of people who turned and converged on her, all clamoring for information. She held up her hand for silence and slowly got it. "I'm Dr. Inez Iglesias. Mr. Deeks is resting and we're keeping an eye on him. He has a severe concussion, a nasty gash to his head that needed stitches and bruising to the torso, especially to his kidneys. We'll be keeping an eye on his kidney functions and we're concerned about secondary drowning."

"Secondary drowning?" Asked Kensi.

Spence answered. "In secondary drowning, enough water enters the lungs to cause a drop in blood oxygen levels, and death can occur between one to 48 hours later. The water may fill up some of the oxygen-rich pores of the lungs, reducing the lung's ability to oxygenate the blood as it passes through."

Doctor Iglesias looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Spence blushed. She smiled at him and said. "Exactly. Physically, he should make a full recovery."

Kensi immediately tensed up. "Physically?"

"Considering how long he went without oxygen, we're a little worried about brain damage. At this point, we need to wait and see how he does. Hopefully, the fact that he was also hypothermic will work in his favor. The cold water would've slowed his bodily functions. Right now we have him on oxygen in a private room. I can let you visit him, but no more than a couple of people at a time. He's not awake right now. He may regain consciousness in an hour or it could be days. You need to be prepared that he'll wake in his own time." She paused and looked at Spence intently. "The bruising to his torso and kidneys didn't happen out there in the water. Those bruises are slightly older. As are the ligature marks around his ankles. Can you tell me what happened to him?"

Hotch took over. "He was abducted by someone who mistook him for another man. He was missing for over twelve hours before we pulled him out of the water."

She frowned at him and asked. "Did you get him?"

Hotch nodded and said. "Yes, we got her."

Her eyebrows rose at the pronoun and shook her head, sighing at the evidence that people could do so much harm to each other. She saw it on a daily basis. "Whoever wants to be first, please follow me."

Kensi moved forward with Michelle, Callen and Sam. The others held back, knowing that his team needed to see him first and find out how he was. When they entered the room, they were shocked at how still and pale he was. The machines crooned out a familiar, but oddly calming, tone. Their songs told them that he was still there, still with them. The oxygen mask hid the lower portion of his jaw but they could see the bandage on his forehead, almost hidden by his trademark hair. The blanket was pulled up mid chest and there was just a little bruising showing. Kensi stepped up to the bed and sat in the chair next to it, picking up his hand and holding it to her lips. She looked at the man she loved more than life itself and silently promised him that she would be there for him no matter what he faced when he woke up.

Callen moved towards the bed, not sure what to say or do. Emotions were hard for him unless it had to do with Sam or Hetty. Then? He knew what to do. But this? This was new. Deeks had invaded their lives, their space and nothing would be the same without him. He leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair off the man's face. Quietly he said "You come back to us! You hear me? If you don't, Kensi will kick your ass and Sam and I will cheer her on!"

Kensi looked at her team leader and smiled, happy to hear the sentiment behind the words. Callen had always been somewhat standoffish with all but Sam or Hetty. This sentiment was welcome and made her realize just how much her lover had impacted their team. Callen moved back and Sam took his place.

The big man looked down at their friend. His atypical silence unnerved him and made him feel tongue tied. He looked at Deeks and thought about just how much this man had come to mean to him. He'd been unhappy when Deeks had first shown up to take Dom's place, back when they still didn't know where the agent was or if he was dead or alive. He hadn't treated Deeks well, through so many ops, so many times when he'd more than shown he could be trusted. The words he'd spoken to him during that chess game on the Sidorov case, haunted him to this day. He'd questioned this man's character and yet he'd still gone on to save his life and to later keep Michelle's cover, never giving her up, even when they'd put him through excruciating torture. After it was all over, he'd tried to make it up to him. He knew he'd backslid some, but Deeks let it slide off his back, as always. They'd almost lost him several times before and now again on this case and he worried about when Deeks's luck would run out. That really brought home how much this man meant, not only to him, but to the team, to NCIS. He grasped Deeks's hand and said "You can't leave us, you hear me? There's too much left undone. We need you brother."

Kensi stood up and moved to hug the big man. Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, saying. "He'll be okay, I just know it!" Kensi nodded, not trusting her voice.

Michelle moved up to the bedside, placing her hand in her husbands. She looked down at the quiet man in the bed and realized how lucky they were that both he and her Sam had made it out alive. She started to tremble and Sam's hand tightened on hers. It grounded her and she leaned forward to kiss Deeks on the temple. She whispered in his ear. "You have so many people here that need you. Not just Kensi, we all do. Please Marty, you have to know that! We're all waiting for you. Kam will never forgive you if you leave her now. I think she plans on you escorting her to her first prom." She straightened up and looked at Kensi who was smirking at her a little, having overheard the part about Kam. Michelle smiled gently back.

Sam moved back, Michelle following him and they nodded at Kensi. All three of them patted Deeks's foot and left, making room for the rest who wanted to see him. In the waiting room, they let everyone know that he was doing well. Bates, Spence and J.J. were the next to go in. J.J. immediately went to Kensi and put her arms around her friend's shoulders, giving her a sideways hug. Kensi put her hand on J.J.'s arm and leaned into her. "He's going to be okay you know. I know him. He's way too stubborn to let her win. He knows I'm here waiting for him. He promised me once that he'd never get himself killed. He's never broken a promise to me yet." J.J. smiled at her and then moved to Deeks's bedside.

"Hey Marty. That was one gnarly run you had going there! Too bad we couldn't have gotten it on video, although you looked like a bit of a kook at the end. You need to get better so we can hit the beach again. You promised to teach me how to surf. I need a good teacher and you're the only one I'll accept." She leaned down and kissed him on the same temple Michelle had. Straightening up, she caught Kensi's eye. The NCIS agent had one eyebrow cocked and a quizzical look on her face. "What? I can google surfing terms with the best of them!" Kensi smiled widely at J.J. and stood up, pulling her new friend into a real hug, pleased that J.J. had taken that extra step to look up surfing terms to tease Deeks with.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" J.J. asked.

"For being here, for being a friend." She looked at Bates and Spence. "All of you. I know how much this will mean to Deeks when he wakes up." J.J. hugged her back.

Bates took his turn and stared down at the detective he'd so badly wanted to fit into his team. He'd always been a square peg trying to fit into a round hole at LAPD. He knew he'd found his square hole at NCIS and he'd been waiting for years now to find Deeks's resignation on his desk, something he'd dreaded. He now decided he'd be fine with it, he'd seen the NCIS team's extreme devotion to this man and he realized that he'd been somewhat selfish to not give Deeks his approval to make the move. He placed his hand on his man's arm and squeezed. "Well, kid, you've done it again. You managed to be in the right place at the wrong time. She's going down for murder, although she'll probably never see a trial. The psychologists are throwing around terms like delusional and psychotic break. She'll probably be the subject of many a doctor's publication." He took a deep breath. "You need to make the move Deeks. I once said you had a home at NCIS and you said you honestly felt that was where you belonged. There's no doubt in my mind now. I'll miss you, you stubborn bastard. You march to the beat of your own drum, others be damned. Turns out, maybe that's the better way to be. NCIS will be damned lucky to get you." He looked at Kensi who nodded quickly. He patted the arm he'd held and turned away.

Spence moved forward, not sure what to say. He looked at Kensi who smiled encouragingly at him. He took a deep breath and looked back at Marty. "You know something Marty? I don't often make a connection with someone as quickly as I did with you. I'm not really sure why it happened. There's just something about you that spoke to me from the very beginning." He looked at Kensi out of the corner of his eye. "I was hoping that I could talk you into becoming an FBI agent and joining our team. After today, I know there's no chance. Your team is your family and I would never want to come between family." He grinned at Kensi, still speaking to Deeks. "However, if the time ever comes that that changes, I want you to know you'll always have a place with us." Kensi grinned back, knowing that would never happen. They talked a bit longer and then they took their leave, knowing there were others who were waiting.

The last to come in were Hotch, Rossi, Derek and Jonas Ambrose. Kensi was a little surprised that Ambrose had bothered. He'd been in the background most of the op and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. Hotch smiled at Kensi and moved to Deeks's bedside. "I can't tell you how happy we all are that you made it Marty. I doubt we'd ever have gotten to this point without you. It's over. She's never going to hurt anyone else again. You did good." He patted the silent man's arm and moved away. Derek took his place.

"I'm sorry that we weren't there to protect you. This should never have happened. There was no indication that she was anything other than what she seemed. Sometimes, sometimes, they just hide in plain sight and we don't see them until it's too late." He sighed and continued on a lighter note. "Man, I heard how you surfed that wave until Marissa's instructions kicked in. I wish I'd been on the other cutter to see it. J.J. hasn't been able to stop talking about it, a little something I think I'll keep from her husband." He smiled at Kensi, pleased to see that she was smiling as well. Derek felt a little lost. He was used to being in the middle of things and this time, he felt like he'd been on the sidelines, looking in. Useless. He patted Marty's arm and made way for David.

Rossi moved to Kensi's side instead. He put a hand on her shoulder while he spoke to his newest friend. "I enjoyed our time together Marty. We had some good conversations at that little B&B. You would've made one hell of an FBI agent and I know you'll make one hell of one at NCIS." He stopped to gather his thoughts. "You told me you liked my books. I think I want to do another one, based on you. You need to wake up and help me out here." He turned to Kensi and asked something that had been bothering him from the first day of the op. "Kensi, an Agent Cheryl Leary met up with Marty at the FBI field office in L.A. that first day. She obviously has a great affection for him and mentioned something about his being stronger than she. If you don't mind me asking, do you know what they were talking about?"

A haunted look passed over Kensi's face as she remembered another time she sat by Deeks's bedside, willing him to wake up. "I do. It's his story to tell but suffice it to say this is nothing compared to what he went through then. Cheryl is a big reason why he was even here to work on this case. We've become good friends and she's dating another close friend of ours." Rossi nodded, not wanting to press harder, his curiosity still unassuaged but understanding that some things were better left unsaid.

The remaining member of the taskforce stood in the room uncertainly. Kensi looked at him, still not sure why he was here. Hotch noticed and said. "It was Agent Ambrose who finally convinced Marissa to put her gun down. I think she was ready to go down suicide by cop." Kensi was surprised. She'd heard that Chambers had pulled a gun on the FBI agents but wasn't aware of how they'd disarmed her. She looked at Ambrose, waiting for him to make the first move.

He finally stepped forward, looking at the man he'd held in disdain until just recently. Not sure where to start, he opened his mouth and the words just came. "I didn't want you or anyone from NCIS associated with this op. Our last interactions didn't end well for me and I blamed all of you. I watched your team in action today and I find I envy you. You have something I don't think I'll ever have. The respect and love of your team. Like I said, I watched them today. Each one of them would've given their life for you, even the ones not on your own NCIS team. We all heard over comms how Agent Hanna jumped out of a helicopter into dangerous waters, simply because he couldn't bear not doing everything he could to save you. We heard how upset everyone was when they thought you were gone. We heard Hanna refuse to give up on you. I doubt that would never happen for me. I think that, if our positions were reversed, there would not be even one of my team members here for me."

Deeks eyes opened and he looked at Ambrose, reaching up unsteadily to pull off the oxygen mask. His voice was raspy and he was still groggy as he said. "That's where you're wrong, Jonas. I would've been here for you. I heard what Hotch said. You talked Marissa down. It was because of you that the whole thing didn't end in bloodshed. You should be proud of yourself. You should also not take yourself so seriously." He'd woken up while Hotch had said what Ambrose had done. His face broke out in his trademark grin and Ambrose found himself grinning back. Kensi threw herself on Deeks's chest, earning a grunt when the pain kicked in.

She pulled back and punched him gently in the shoulder. "How long have you been awake? Have you been playing opossum, listening to everyone say nice things about you when they thought you wouldn't know?"

"Ow. Fern! I'm wounded here! Take it easy on the invalid, will you?"

"I would say that I should shoot you in all your bullet holes but this time, you don't have any."

"I still think that's a human resources violation and I need to tell Hetty."

Rossi headed out to tell everyone that Deeks was awake and, apparently, unaffected by his trauma. The whole group pushed into his room, doctor's orders be damned. When Dr. Iglesias showed up, she had to smile, the happiness of the people surrounding her patient contagious. However, she had a job to do and shooed everyone out while she checked on him. She replaced the oxygen mask with a nasal cannula. "Now, Mr. Deeks, how are you feeling?"

Deeks grinned at her and said. "You can call me Marty."

Inez looked into those blue eyes, dazzled by his smile and lost track of everything she was going to ask him. She was quiet for a few moments, staring into his eyes until he said. "Doc?"

"Oh, oh yes. How are you feeling Mr… Marty?"

"Mr. Marty. I think I like the sound of that. I'm good, Dr.?"

"Iglesias. I've been assigned to your case. You're a very lucky man."

"I usually am. Better lucky than good?" He joked with her.

"It's not every day that I treat someone that was brought back from the dead."

He frowned at her. "Doc? Um, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Inez looked guilty. She'd been gossiping with Chief Gonzalez. Her family and his had been close for a long time. When she'd heard from the American agent that her patient had been abducted, she'd been curious and called Alejandro, having heard from the paramedics that her friend had been involved. When she'd heard the story, she'd teased him that he would eat out on this story for a long time. It had a kidnapping, a man brought back from the dead, an exciting chase on the water and a gun standoff. Not your average day.

"Don't worry Doc; I just want to know what happened."

She cleared her throat and said. "You were out in the water, drowning and the big man from the states, Sam?" Deeks nodded. "He jumped out of a helicopter into the water to rescue you. When he was finally able to get you to the police cutter, you didn't have a pulse. He resuscitated you after several minutes. From what I hear, you were very stubborn about it." She smiled at him and he smiled back absently, trying to absorb what she was telling him. He would have to get the full story from Kensi.

He looked up at her, noting her concerned look and grinned. "So, does that make me a zombie?" He raised his arms and said in as spooky a voice as he could. "Braaaiiinnnnssss."

She grinned back and then proceeded with her examination. Pleased at the results, she stood back and asked. "Now, how are you really feeling?"

He opened his mouth to say good again when she gave him a look that told him she would see right through him. "Um, tired, sore, my lower back aches and I have a whopper of a headache."

"Now, was that so hard? I can give you something for the headache and the soreness."

"Thanks Doc. So, when can I get out of here?"

"If you continue to show no ill effects from actually dying today, I think either tomorrow or the next day."

"Really? Are you sure I can't leave today?" He whined at her, hating the idea of being stuck here. He'd had enough of hospitals to last him several lifetimes.

"Are you so unhappy with our company that you can't wait to get out of here?"

He grinned up at her. "No, Doc. It sure isn't the company!"

She smiled back at him, delighted that he felt well enough to flirt. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you? I'll go get you something for your head. Would you like everyone to come back in?"

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." She helped him into a sitting position and left to go get his friends. He closed his eyes and drifted a little. The door opened and he could hear multiple voices talking softly. Without opening his eyes he said. "I'm awake. You don't have to whisper." He opened them and saw everyone had come back in, even Ambrose. His eyes sought out Sam. When he found him, he held out his hand and said. "Sam?"

Sam maneuvered closer, having a hard time getting through the crowd of people crammed into the room. When he finally got to the side of the bed he took the proffered hand and asked. "What Deeks?"

Deeks swallowed hard. "I've been told I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Deeks. You would've done the same for me, in fact you have. It's what we do, brother." Sam surprised him and leaned down to pull him into a gentle hug, mindful of his injuries. "I'm just glad you're okay." Deeks returned the hug, feeling the connection with the big man that had been there since Sidorov. Sam released him, moving back, clearing his throat. If anyone asked, he'd claim he'd just swallowed the wrong way.

Callen moved up closer to the bed and handed Deeks a tablet. "What's this?"

"Don't ask me how, but Hetty had it delivered to the hospital about ten minutes ago. She and the rest of the team in L.A. want to talk to you. It's all set up with everything. All you need to do is initiate a video chat."

Deeks grinned once more and took the tablet from Callen. He went to place it on the bedside table when Callen cleared his throat. He cocked his head at his team lead. Callen raised an eyebrow and said. " _Hetty_ wants to talk to you."

Realizing what that meant, Deeks sighed and turned on the tablet. He listened to the conversations ebb and flow around him while it booted up. He sent the video chat request to Eric and waited for a reply. When the window opened and Eric appeared, he shushed everyone and said. "Hey Eric! What's up?"

The technical analyst stared at him in silence, clearly overcome with emotion. Nell's head appeared in front of the screen. "Deeks? Oh my God, Deeks! It's so good to see you! We were so worried!" He was somewhat surprised to see a tear run down her face.

"Hey Nellasaurous, hey, don't cry! I'm good sweetheart."

Nell sniffled a couple of times and then nudged Eric who had yet to say a word. "I'll go let Hetty and Granger know you're online."

She left Deeks's field of view, leaving Eric. "Hey man, what's happening?"

The dam burst and Eric blurted out. "We heard it all! We heard you were dead. We listened while Sam did everything he could to bring you back. I've never felt so useless in my whole life. There was nothing anyone here could do!"

"I'm sure you did plenty Eric. I know you, my friend! There's no way you just sat there and did nothing!"

"Hetty cried, Deeks! She cried!"

Once he got over the initial shock, he said. "Um, Eric? I'm not alone." Deeks looked at the people surrounding him. The ones that knew Hetty Lange were staring at him open mouthed.

"I'm dead! Kill me now, I'm dead!" Eric whispered in horror.

"I'm sure no one will say a thing! Am I right?" He looked at Michelle, Sam, Callen, Bates and Kensi. They all shut their mouths and nodded. "You're good Eric."

The man looked less then relieved. Deeks knew immediately when Hetty entered ops when the analyst tensed up. The woman's voice sounded as she requested that Eric put him on the plasma. The picture changed from just Eric to the bigger picture of ops. Hetty, Granger, Nell and Eric were staring back at him. "Hey Guys! Long time no see."

"Mr. Deeks, it's good to see you alive and almost well. You had us all very worried!"

"It wasn't my intention Hetty. I never suspected it was Marissa. She was so shy and retiring. I guess I expected whoever it was to act…more forward to get my attention. I always thought she must've seduced the others to get them alone and drug them."

Hotch nodded. "That was certainly what we expected as well and that's exactly how it would've gone down if you hadn't shown up right under her nose at the B&B. We had some time with her before she was taken away and she confirmed that seduction was the way she got to the others. She played shy and retiring but she would maneuver her way alone with them and then seduce them. She also confirmed that 4 of the other 5 suspected victims were her work. There was one man who did actually drown."

"It seems so useless. All those lives lost for no good reason at all." Deeks sighed and shook his head.

"Well, Deeks, thanks to you and the taskforce, along with the Mexican police, she won't be responsible for any more deaths. You should all be proud of yourselves." Granger found himself grinning at the detective for no good reason. Deeks grinned back, pleased that he wasn't being reamed out for getting himself abducted in the first place. They continued to talk back and forth, catching up, reassuring themselves that he really was okay before finally ending the session.

Others started to drift away, allowing the L.A. "family" some time alone, all saying they'd be back the next day to see him. Eventually Deeks yawned one time too many and Sam caught it. "Ok, it's time for us to head back to the hotel. We'll come see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that, thanks Sam!" He noticed that Kensi made no move to join them. "Kens? You don't have to stay here, I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere until you do! I'll text J.J. and ask her to bring some fresh clothes for me when she comes back. I've already seen what happens when I let you out of my sight!" The two started to laugh and Deeks grimaced when his head protested. "Do you want me to get you something more for the pain?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not! I'll walk the team out and see if I can find something to eat. Maybe see what they have in the cafeteria. Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Baby, I'll be fine! And if you happen to find anything good down there, can you sneak me some too?"

Kensi smiled, leaned down and kissed him quickly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned and walked out with the others. Deeks closed his eyes and savored the momentary quiet. He was about to drift into sleep when the tablet chimed he had an incoming chat request. He picked up the tablet and smiled widely when he saw who it was.

Answering, he said. "Hi there my Pretty Penny!"

"You know you've used that one already, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's my favorite and I'm injured! I have a head wound and can't really put my mind to coming up with something new."

Penelope looked at him searchingly and then the tears started to fall. "Penelope? Hey, hey, don't cry! I'm fine!" He'd just gone through the same thing with Nell. He waited for her to get her emotions under control.

"You know they didn't tell me you were missing until they were almost at Ensenada?" She griped at him.

"Well, I'm sure they just didn't want to worry you; after all, there was nothing you could really do from Quantico. How did you find out I was here and how to reach me?"

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "NCIS looped me in to the feed they were getting from the satellite and the earwigs. I heard the whole thing! I heard them tell Sam to let you go, that you were gone! It broke my heart! When Sam wouldn't give up and you finally came around, I felt like I'd aged 10 years! Eric texted me the information for the tablet about 20 minutes ago and I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to you!"

Deeks shook his head, he'd heard what Sam had done for him but hadn't realized just how determined the big guy had been to not let him go. "Well, it's over now baby girl." He deliberately used Derek's term of endearment on her to get a rise from her, trying to distract her. He wasn't disappointed.

Forgetting her sorrow, she looked at him with an open mouth. "Oh no you _did not_!"

Kensi walked back through the door just as the words came through the speaker; two take out containers in one hand, a large bottle of water in the other. "What didn't he do Penelope?" She sat on the edge of the bed and handed one of the containers to him.

"He just called me baby girl! No one but Derek has ever called me that!"

Kensi looked at Deeks who just smirked back at her, already shoveling some of the food into his mouth. She grinned and asked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This isn't half bad." They both heard a snort from the tablet.

~,~,~,~

NCIS OSP, Los Angeles, California

Kensi had driven Deeks home in the beat up jeep, once he was released from the hospital. The BAU agents had left earlier and flown home on the FBI jet once they reached L.A., each of them leaving Deeks their personal phone numbers, wringing promises from him that he would keep in touch. Sam, Michelle, Callen and Bates left around the same time as Deeks and Kensi, although they got back to L.A. much sooner. The two had meandered up the coast, stopping when Deeks got tired and staying overnight in some small B&B, Deeks having become enamored of them after Gabriela's place in Pescadero. The B&B owner had contacted him to see how he was, having taken his phone number off his registration. He'd promised to come back and stay with her, bringing Kensi next time.

They'd been home about a week when Deeks was finally cleared to go back to work. He'd been bored out of his mind, home alone with only Monty for company while Kensi went into the Mission each day. He was practically bouncing in the passenger seat, begging her to go a little faster. She laughed at him and slowed down, just to see his reaction. When they finally got to the Mission, he actually held back for a moment, trying to get his emotions under control. It had been weeks since he'd been here, the place he now considered home, and he was suddenly nervous.

He took a deep breath and moved forward, Kensi's hand in his, squeezing it and giving him strength. He stopped when he got to the bullpen, stunned at the sight of his desk. It was almost hidden under the balloons, streamers and Welcome Back/Welcome Home signs. His eyes filled with tears he tried hard to hide just how much this meant to him. He moved up to it, noticing for the first time, all the cards on his desk. He started to smile, feeling an incredible lightness inside. He almost jumped out of his skin when several people yelled. "Surprise!"

He turned, his hand over his heart. His team, Hetty, Granger, Eric, Nell and most of the other people he interacted with here at the Mission were standing behind him. They were all smiles, many clapping. He looked at Kensi, who was grinning. She'd obviously known what was waiting for him. He held out his hand to her and she moved into his side, taking it. Taking a deep breath, he looked at everyone and said from his heart. "Thank you! Um..." He looked at the woman beside him and took strength from her. Looking back at his team he said. "It's good to be home."

~,~,~,~

A/N – today is my one year anniversary on fanfiction. I posted my first story one year ago and it seemed like symmetry to post the ending to my most recent exactly one year to the day.


End file.
